High Heels
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Non-Massacre, AU. A parody of most Cinderella fics. Sasuke, the freshman 'dream boy', and Sakura, the bookworm, hate each other. But when Sakura and her friends get invited to a party hosted by his older brother, things get complicated when she catches Sasuke's eye - in disguise! Will he find out who she is? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Mondays

Full Summary:

 _AU. A sort of parody of most Cinderella fics. Ino Yamanaka, the extroverted beauty, Sakura Haruno, the student librarian, Hinata Hyuuga, the aspiring pianist, and Tenten Ama, the karate powerhouse. When they're invited to a party hosted by the popular senior Itachi Uchiha, their worlds flip upside down when Sakura catches the eye of the most popular boy in their class...in disguise! Can she keep her secret for the sake of her reputation? And what's so bad about being wanted by the most handsome freshman in school?_

 **A/N: Hello, and welcome to my parody of every single Cinderella fanfic ever, High Heels! Just to let you know ahead of time, there will be some things changed. The Konoha 12 will be freshmen. People like the Akatsuki will be Seniors. There will be some people mentioned, some may not be mentioned, but just to give you a general idea of the age groups. And yes, I did my research. I know Tenten doesn't have a canon last name. I'm going with a fanon one for reasons. And no, there will be no 'evil stepmother or stepsisters', and the girls will not be social outcasts...maybe. Just...please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mondays

It was going to be a horrendous week for Sakura Haruno.

Monday morning, already a hated day by the stressed freshman, had started off the school week in a thunderstorm. She sighed harshly, slipped on her big round glasses, and hurried to get ready for the day.

"Karin!" She hollered, huffing in frustration as she realized she was missing part of her outfit. "Did you borrow my sweater again?"

"Which one?" She yelled back, poking her head out from behind her door.

"You know, my red one!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "The one with the big comfortable sleeves!"

"Yeah, I kinda did." Karin admitted sheepishly. She shut up any protests when she threw it at her. "Lucky for you, I washed it last night."

"Thanks, Kar!" Sakura smiled and finished her routine.

So now, with her favorite red sweater, the school's signature white pleated skirt, the school headband (With insignia in the metal plate) holding her hair back, glasses, socks and sneakers, backpack and umbrella in hand, she was ready to go.

"Karin, let's go!" She called out to her stepsister, grabbing the car keys as she rushed through the living room.

"I'm almost done, give me a minute!" The answer echoed from the bathroom, and she groaned.

"Do you really have to do your makeup right now?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yes, I do." Karin replied. "I always have to look good for Sasuke-kun!"

Ah, Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the garage, flipping on the light.

He was the majority-selected freshman hottie, with enough girls in his fanbase to rival a concert held by Hatsune Miku. Of course, Sakura thought, she was probably exaggerating a bit, but it sure seemed so. Nobody could ever rival Hatsune Miku.

Just as she got into the car, Karin came rushing out, flipping off the light as she went, heels clacking on the concrete flooring. She slipped into the passenger side, letting out a breath as she smoothed her hair.

"You done, miss Barbie?" Sakura asked sarcastically, hitting a button to open the garage door.

"Of course, you bookworm." Karin snapped back, but there was a playful grin on her face that said it was all in good fun.

That was one thing she liked about her stepsister. Although they'd gotten stuck with each other the first day of middle school, they were hardly enemies. Sure, sometimes Karin's undying crush on Sasuke was unbearable sometimes, and maybe Sakura's habit of getting lost in books was annoying to the redhead (especially when she was trying to moan and groan about how she never gets noticed by Sasuke), they were sisters, Sakura being older by just a couple of months.

"We'd better step on it, pinky." Karin noted as she looked at her phone screen. "School starts in thirty minutes."

"And?"

"We're gonna be late because of freakin' traffic if you don't hurry this carriage up!" Karin yelled.

"I'm kidding, Karin. I know." Sakura grinned at her.

With that, after carefully backing out of the driveway, Sakura sped off into the rain, frowning at the amount of water being dumped onto their car.

"Geez, do you think we need enough rain?" Sakura joked as she turned on the windshield wipers. "It's almost enough to create a mini-flood!"

"Ugh. Not to mention, it'll be super gross today." Karin groaned, fixated with her phone. "Oh, and dad says he'll be back by Saturday night. Something about another business trip. He's already send money to our accounts for food and stuff."

"Really, again?" Sakura sighed. "I swear, he's gone almost every day of the week. We really need to force him to relax."

"I know." Karin rolled her eyes. "It's almost as if he's...avoiding us."

"Well, after dealing with a wife dying of illness and marrying one who works at the hospital, what can you say?" Sakura shrugged, eyes straying from the road for a moment to glance over at Karin.

"Not to mention one with a daughter..." Karin muttered.

"Hey, dad loves you just as much as me." Sakura pulled up to a red light and took the opportunity to squeeze her shoulder. "You may not be from his first wife, but you're still his kid. And if he doesn't like it, he can kiss my-"

"Light's green." Karin suddenly said, causing her to groan and begin to drive.

"I know, Sakura. It's just..." Karin bit her lip and looked out the window.

"I know, the insecurity's still there." Sakura frowned. "But you're _my_ little sister, and ain't nobody gonna mess with you but me. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it, Sak." Karin smiled softly, looking over at her with grateful eyes.

"Great, another red. I swear, the world is against me today." Sakura muttered. "I had to get to school early to help the librarian with some tasks!"

"Chill, Pinky." Karin giggled, giggling harder when Sakura gave her a mock angry look. "We'll still get there pretty early."

"I hope so." Sakura muttered, then turned her attention to the road. Just as the light turned green, she exclaimed, "Finally!"

It only took a few more minutes of driving before they got to Konoha High, and Sakura glanced around, trying to find a parking spot that would result in the least rain damage.

"There!" Karin pointed to a spot right near the front doors, and Sakura let out a cheer and quickly drove into it.

Right as she parked, she heard a horn honk and an annoyed male voice yelling. She opened the window and stuck out her hand, middle finger up, without even looking as she checked her bag.

"Right, everything's here," she muttered, pulling her hand back in and shutting the window. She cut off the ignition, and as she looked up she saw Karin's mortified face staring back at her. "...What?"

"What do you mean _what_?!" Karin shouted, making Sakura wince. "Do you realize who you just flipped off?!"

"No, who's the unlucky sap?" Sakura asked with a hint of sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

"You just flipped off Sasuke Uchiha!" Karin buried her face in her hands. "Oh my gosh, I don't know you, I legit don't know you."

"Would you just chill, fam?" Sakura snapped at her, stuffing her car keys in her pocket. "The dude was honking at me for taking a _parking spot_. If that doesn't scream egotistical douche canoe, I don't know what is. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Just as she opened her door, she felt it hit something and someone grunted in pain. She glared up through her glasses at an extremely ticked off-looking mess of black hair, the back of it looking like her pet chicken's butt from first grade.

She muffled a snort of laughter and looked at him, extremely amused, as Karin quickly opened the door to the other side and disappeared inside the school. "Can I help you, Chicken Boy?"

"My name isn't 'Chicken Boy', _Pinky_." He sneered. "And yes, you can help me...solve the problem of why the hell you took my parking spot."

" _Your_ parking spot?" She asked incredulously, glancing up at the sign in front of her car. "That sign reads 'Konoha High Student Parking Only'. I don't see your name written on it, Chicken Boy."

A vein throbbed on the side of his head and he gritted his teeth in anger. "Call me that one more time and I swear, you'll regret it."

"I'll regret it?" Sakura actually laughed this time, highly amused laughter coming out as straight HA-HA-HA's. "Hon, there's a lot of things in my life I regret, and calling you _CHI-KEN BOY_ is not one of them. Now if you'll excuse me, I got stuff to do."

"That's the last straw." She heard him mutter, but he allowed her space to get out. Slinging her backpack over one shoulder, she shut the door, locking it behind her.

Walking away under her umbrella, she snickered to herself. "Regret it? Ha. If there's anything to regret, it's that hairstyle. Your hair looks like my chicken's ass!"

She smirked, walking into the building, knowing he was glowering at her behind her back. In revenge, she folded her umbrella up, opened the door wide enough for herself, then shut it behind her, right as he got to the door.

* * *

"You did _what_?!"

Sakura winced from the sheer volume of her best friend's voice. "Chill, Ino. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a-!" Ino nearly yelled. "Sakura, you have no idea what you've just done to yourself!"

"You're completely screwed, Sak." Tenten commented, giving her a tense grin. "You fucked up."

"Yes, I realize, but what's so bad about flipping off the dude? He freaking honked at me and then yelled at me for taking apparently 'his' parking space!" Sakura threw up her arms in exasperation. "He yelled at little old me, when I had things to do, other people to see!"

"S-Sakura-chan," Hinata's shy voice made her turn to her. "Sasuke-san is the most-liked boy in the entire f-freshman class, i-i-if not sophomore and junior classes as well. You've envoked the w-wrath of his fanbase."

"Oh, yes you have." Ino shuddered as she pulled out her phone. "Already Twitter is blowing up about the incident! You'd better watch your back, girlfriend."

"Don't worry, we won't leave her for a second!" Tenten slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. "Right?"

"Sorry, but I've gotta hold up my reputation." Ino smiled apologetically. "Sakura, I really want to help, but-"

"I understand, Ino-Pig." Sakura smiled, using that familiar nickname that meant it was cool. "Do your thing. The least we can do is meet at lunch, right?"

"Maybe." Ino looked left and right. The only other people in there were the uninterested kids that always showed up early for class. "I'll see if I can sneak away."

"W-well, we won't leave you!" Hinata declared, her voice quieter as usual, as the four shared a group hug just as the bell rung.

"Gotta go, Forehead." Ino gave her another smile and raced over to the second row.

Sakura rolled her eyes as the students began to file in and she, Hinata, and Tenten took their usual seats in the back.

Just as the boy in question walked in, his eyes met hers and he shot her a glare, to which she replied with sticking out her tongue at him, making him make fists with his hands as he went to his seat directly in front of Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a sigh as several fangirls rushed in, giving her death glares before running over to Sasuke, squealing. "I have a feeling this week is gonna be hell."

"I'm with ya, Sak." Tenten placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I'm with ya all the way."

* * *

Sakura sighed for the hundredth time that morning as she walked to her locker, adjusting her glasses as she adjusted the books in her arms.

So far, her phone had blown up with several death threats and even more insults from random girls in the school. How they got her number, she'd probably never really know, but she had her hunches. Not to mention, that jerk Sasuke was, dare she say it, smug about the attacks.

"Great, just what I need." She glanced down at her phone as she saw another derragatory text come through.

As she got to her locker, a hand was placed on the door, and she groaned as she recognized the skin tone.

"I'm not in the mood, Chicken Boy. Your fanbase is already doing enough damage without you rubbing it in, isn't it?" She looked up and her heart nearly stopped.

"So you're the one who's got my foolish little brother so angry." The slight smirk on the face of Itachi Uchiha, amusement in his eyes, nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Uchiha-san! Sorry, I thought you were Sasuke." Her eyes narrowed. "Speaking of which, where is he? I thought he was gonna show up for his usual smart-alek remarks about how much I've screwed myself over into the next life."

Itachi chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit, making her protest weakly, adjusting the headband.

"I gotta admit, it's a surprise seeing you here." She remarked, popping her locker open as she grabbed the books needed for her last morning class. "What'cha need?"

"I was going to invite you to the party I'm hosting at the mansion this Friday." He smirked, amused, at the surprise in her eyes as her head snapped to look at him. "Shall I see you there?"

"One question," she put up a finger. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I don't believe you are, Sakura-san." Itachi replied, and she let out a breath.

"Oh, holy mother of Prosciutto," she breathed. "Sure, I'll be there. But another question: will I have to interact with your jerk of a brother? No offense."

"No offense taken." He patted her head and she pouted again. "Of course not. It's ultimately your choice."

"Well, sure. You can count on seeing me there." Sakura grinned. "Is Deidara gonna be there too?"

"Of course. All the members of Akatsuki will be there."

"Sweet!" She cheered, putting the other books inside and slamming the door. "I have a ton of catching up to do with that dude! Thanks for the invite, Uchiha-san."

"It's my pleasure, Sakura-san." Itachi turned to walk away, but looked back at her with a small smile. "And please, call me Itachi."

"Alright...Itachi." She beamed back at him, and she skipped off to her next class, and he walked off, chucking at her antics.

As she walked inside, she immediately noticed Sasuke and her happy grin faded a bit, but she kept it up to annoy him as she walked over to her seat. Setting her things down, she noticed him glaring at her from the corner of her eye. She turned to him and stuck out her tongue at him once more, opening her notebook as she prepared for the lesson as the bell rang.

Although the class was already in their seats, the teacher seemed to be late.

Sakura groaned inwardly, and Hinata, sitting right beside her, giggled a bit. "He's late again!"

Sakura noticed Hinata staring dreamily at a boy sitting right beside Sasuke, laughing at some joke. Slowly, a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Hinata," she whispered to the girl, making her jump a bit at the sudden voice next to her ear. "You like Naruto, don't you?"

"N-no!" Hinata squeaked, attempting to hide her blushing face behind her sleeves.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile as she gently tugged down her arms, revealing her nervous eyes. "It's okay, Hina-chan. I don't care."

"Y-you don't?" Hinata gazed back at her, some of her anxiety fading away.

"Of course not! In fact, I'm ecstatic!" Sakura patted her on the back, fist-pumping with her other hand. "Ino owes me twenty bucks."

"W-wait, you betted on my love life?" Hinata questioned, shock forcing the blush off her face.

"Of course!" Sakura grinned. "And don't tell me you three didn't do the same thing with me."

"Well, I won't deny it..." Hinata whispered.

"Chill, I'm completely fine with it." Sakura shook her head.

Just then, the door opened and their teacher stepped in.

Sakura silently counted down from three.

"You're late!" Nearly all of the class chorused angrily at their silver-haired teacher.

"Yep, right on schedule..." She muttered, making Hinata giggle a bit.

"I'm sorry, class." He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "But there was this old lady, and-"

"Cut the crap, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled from his seat.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi sat down in his chair, pulling out an orange book.

"Porn again?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

He looked up and his eye crinkled in a smile. "It's not porn, per se, it's merely...sexy imagination."

"And you're a pervert." Sakura retorted with her own smile.

"Alrighty, let's open our textbooks to chapter 5..." Kakashi set a big book on the table and flipped through it, only pausing to look at the chapter numbers as he found the right one.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter! Please tell me how I did, and I really hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of High Heels! I know, I know, it's been two months already. BUT! I found out that I can upload new chapters from where I am, so I'll be able to update more often than I first thought. So to reward you for being so patient with me, here's the next chapter~!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Planning

"You got invited too?" Ino squealed, spinning around with Sakura.

"Yeah, is it that rare?" Sakura joked, laughing along with her as the wind rushed past them. "Or are you saying he only did it to piss off Chicken Boy?"

"Of course!" Ino replied, finally letting go and sitting down on the roof tiles. "Itachi doesn't invite just anyone! Of course, this one would be different because it is about time for prom, but..."

"So he's inviting everyone?" Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Tenten grinned. "And you'll see Sa-su-ke-san there!"

"Ugh, don't even joke about that one." Sakura groaned. "I'd rather stay after class with Orochimaru-sensei than meet him at a party. Besides, there is a certain condition that's called Hating-Sakura-itis that seems to be really rampant right now. And he's infected."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic about it." Ino snorted. "If you don't wanna go as yourself, allow us to disguise you!"

"..." Sakura squinted at her, crossing her arms as she sat with her legs folded. "I'm listening."

"You're going to be in disguise, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"If that's the only way to ensure I don't run into Chicken Boy and cause a scene, I'm down." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Besides, I could always threaten Itachi not to tell him I'm going."

"You'd dare do that to the most popular senior boy in school?" Ino rose an eyebrow. "No wonder Sasuke hates you!"

"Puh-lease, Ino-Pig." Sakura smirked at her. "Being friends with Akatsuki really has its benefits."

"Juicy secrets?" Tenten asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, do I ever." Sakura cackled. "Besides, the only reason fanboy here hates me is because I apparently stole his parking spot and completely roasted his ass. I'm justified."

"Let's focus on the 'disguise' thing. What would we do about this?" Ino grabbed a few of Sakura's bubblegum strands of hair gently in her fingers. "You'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"That's easy. Hello, hair dye?" Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'll just pass myself off as Karin's cousin or something."

"Ooh, red hair!" Tenten's eyes glinted. "Keep your eyes the same?"

"Obviously." Sakura replied. "I'm keeping these green beauties."

Hinata smiled. "You'd look lovely with red hair, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, Hina-chan." Sakura smiled at her. "It'd make my name completely useless though, huh?"

"Obviously. No more cherry blossom hair!" Ino cheered, fist-pumping the air.

"No more cherry blossom hair!" Sakura echoed, mirroring her movements. She paused. "But you gotta admit, this hair be hella fine."

"Touche, Forehead. Touche." Ino smiled.

"So what outfit will you choose?" Hinata piped up. "Surely one or more of us should go shopping soon. T-That is, if my parents allow me to go out."

"Of course, Hina. We wouldn't go without you, anyway." Tenten grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up. "You're going, right?"

"Yes." Hinata looked down with a blush. "N-Naruto-kun talked to me today."

"Really?!" Ino and Sakura squealed, grabbing her shoulders. "Spill!"

"W-well, h-he asked me if I was going. I said y-yes, and then h-he said...w-we should go t-t-together!" Hinata trembled with excitement and she positively beamed.

"Eeeeee-!" The girls fangirled.

Tenten shook her head in amusement. "Honestly."

"You're gonna make a great couple, Hinata-chan!" Ino encouraged. "We oughta pick something that will blow his mind!"

"The right mix of sexy and adorable!" Sakura cried. "Totally you!"

"And while you're shopping, I'll be looking at weapons." Tenten looked proud of herself.

The happy conversation stopped and all three looked at her incredulously.

"...What?" Tenten asked, confused.

"You are not looking for weapons while we're shopping for dresses." Ino deadpanned. "You are going to go with us, in a dress, and dammit woman you are going to like it!"

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked with a groan. "Can't I go in a tux?"

"Sorry, Tenten. They won't allow girls to go in tuxedos." Hinata looked apologetic.

"Greeeeeaaaaaat." Tenten leaned back, annoyed, before an idea struck her and she snapped right back up, hope in her eyes. "I know! I'll disguise myself as a boy!"

"And completely miss the chance to go after Neji's fine self?" Sakura asked. She turned to Hinata as an afterthought. "No offense, Hinata."

"None taken. I agree, he is handsome." Hinata nodded.

"W-well- I- oh, fine!" Tenten snapped, a red hot blush dusting her cheeks as she pouted. "I'll look like a girl for one night. Happy?"

"Very." Ino grinned at her friends. "This is gonna be the best night of our lives! Forbidden romance, a budding relationship, and completely knocking people off their feet!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Ino." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Remember, I've been invited by emo dude's hot brother. My friends will be there. Emo dude hates me. See where I'm going?"

"Ohhhhhhhh." Ino stopped celebrating in realization. "I see."

"Yeah. I'll have to go _in disguse_ to ensure the best night of my life, and I'll have to force my friends, _especially_ Deidara, to keep it a secret." Sakura said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, this is gonna be _so_ fun."

"Oh, and Karin's going too!" Tenten slapped her forehead. "We'll have to tell her, right?"

"Yep." Sakura popped the 'p' and glanced down at her watch with a frown. "Lunch's almost over, I gotta go to the library."

"Is it?" Ino mused, standing up. "Well, see you after school. Hinata, ask your parents if you can go shopping with us at all this week."

"Y-yes, I will." Hinata looked a bit nervous. "Tenten, you're fine with going in a dress...right?"

Tenten was about to snort when she saw Hinata's expression. Her words melted and she sighed. "I can't say no to that face, Hinata. Sure, why not."

"Besides, it's one night." Ino reminded her. "After that, I won't bug you again for the rest of the year."

"I'm holding you to that." Tenten glared half-heartedly at her.

* * *

"So you're saying that you're invited to Uchiha-san's party, you're going in disguise, and you need me to keep it a secret from Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked flatly.

"Yep!" Sakura grinned nervously at her. "You will, right? Sisters before misters?"

Karin sighed. "I really hope you know what you're doing. Everyone in the fanclub hates you right now because you flipped him off this morning."

"I know, and I don't regret it." Sakura looked indignant. "Although I could really do without the death threats."

"I bet." Karin mumbled as she walked off to her room.

Sakura glanced all around her own room. Red walls, white fluffy carpet, pink curtains. A queen-size bed, dressers, a walk-in closet, a TV and various gaming systems. She walked over to the closet and went inside, cracking her knuckles with a determined look on her face. "Let's do this."

It took nearly an hour to sort through her various dresses, trying to find a suitable one for the dance. Sakura sighed in frustration. Every single formal dress from her closet was lying on her bed, in a plethora of rainbow colors from red to pink. She eyed the pretty wine-red one with the off-the-shoulder sleeve, but she shook her head. That one was a bit _too_ fancy for prom.

"Besides," she said aloud. "It's not like this is my senior prom. I've still got three more years to worry about this."

"Talking to yourself again?" Karin leaned on the doorway.

Sakura turned to face her with a frustrated look. "I guess. I just can't find the right dress for prom."

"You'll need something that goes with red hair." Karin advised.

"I realize." Sakura huffed, beginning to slowly pick up each dress by the hanger. "I just can't find one that's fancy enough, or the right color, or even the right style I'm looking for. I just can't!"

"Here, lemme help." Karin walked over and helped with several dresses, following her to the closet to hang them up.

"Thanks for the help, Kar." Sakura sighed, picking up the last dress to put it in the closet.

"No prob." Karin shrugged. "Mom called to say she'll be staying out a little later than usual. Something about an emergency surgery."

"Typical." Sakura sighed once more, flopping down on her bed.

Her phone chimed and she picked it up, reading over the text she'd recieved with a frown.

"You have some red hair dye?" She suddenly asked.

"Me?" Karin sounded incredulous as Sakura nodded. "Why would I have red hair dye? My hair's natural."

"No, I mean just red hair dye. Around the same shade of yours." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying you dye your hair."

"Um..." Karin thought for a moment. "I don't think so. But if you want, I could pick some up."

"I suppose." Sakura gave her a tense smile. "But make sure it's about the same shade of yours."

"I can do that." Karin sat down on her beanbag chair. "What's the cover story?"

"I'm your cousin." Sakura replied, never looking away from her phone. "I'm a visiting cousin that you decided to drag to the party in my absence."

Karin tapped her chin. "Hmm...nah, that would be too..."

"Obvious?" Sakura finished her thought, and she nodded. "I was thinking that we don't _have_ to pretend to know each other. Just say you go to school there and you know me from middle school."

"Perfect, Kar." Sakura smiled. "Tons of redheads go to school here. This plan shall be foolproof!" She fist-pumped the air and Karin giggled.

Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang. She quickly answered and sat up. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Sakura!"_

"Hey, Deidara! What's hanging?" She asked excitedly. "I haven't seen you since Anime Con!"

 _"Nothing much."_ She could hear his laughter. _"You going to prom?"_

"Obviously!" She grinned. "I'm assuming you are?"

 _"Hell yeah! This is my senior prom, after all."_ Deidara replied. _"So, I hear you're having a bit of trouble with Itachi's little brother, yeah?"_

"Ugh, don't even mention him." Sakura groaned and Karin laughed under her breath.

Deidara burst out laughing. _"It's that bad? Itachi was mentioning him complaining about 'that one girl who stole his spot and flipped him off and gave him a really bad nickname'. That was you?"_

"Yep, middle finger and all." Sakura said proudly. Karin mouthed to her that she would be in her room and left the room.

 _"Sweet. Somebody's gotta knock his ego down a few notches, yeah."_

"He's so egotistical." Sakura examined her nails with a frown. She'd have to redo the polish for the dance. "Anyways, what's new with the group? Hidan get into any trouble lately?"

 _"Obviously, yeah."_ Deidara said. _"He got himself arrested and Kakuzu had to pay bail. Pein-sama and Konan are a couple, as I'm sure you've noticed."_

"Really?" Sakura squealed. "I knew it! I freakin' knew it! How'd they get together?"

 _"Pein took her to Jared's, yeah."_ Deidara joked. _"Nah. Actually, he took her to the cherry blossom tree behind the school and asked her."_

"Aww!" Sakura sighed dreamily. "Wait. Did he give her the necklace I recommended?"

 _"Yep."_

"No wonder! They are the cutest couple." Sakura said.

 _"Also, we got a new member yesterday, yeah."_ Deidara groaned. _"His name's Tobi. He's an idiot."_

"Aw, poor you." Sakura teased. "Is that why I've been seeing a strange guy following you around for the past few days?"

 _"Yeah, that's him."_

"I think he sounds like a sweet guy." She commented. "He accidentally knocked me over today and he was apologizing like crazy. He even wanted to carry my books to my next class for me!"

 _"He does that all the time."_ Deidara said dismissively. _"I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend yet...no, wait, I'm not. Not with that stupid orange mask he wears."_

"Really?" Sakura frowned. "I've seen him wearing it, but..."

 _"Apparently, he was in an accident when he was a kid, and now he's self-conscious of the scars."_ Deidara explained. _"So now he wears that mask and acts like a child."_

"Poor guy." Sakura felt a wave of sympathy for him.

 _"Yeah, well, back on the topic of prom. What hair color should I expect?"_

"E-eeeh?!" Sakura blinked. "I haven't even mentioned this to you yet!"

 _"Aha, I knew it! Itachi_ wasn't _lying, after all, yeah!"_ Deidara sounded triumphant. _"Are you going as any particular hair color other than pink?"_

"I'm going as a blonde, but you'd better keep your trap shut around Sasuke!" She threatened, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sudden topic.

 _"Relax, relax, I was planning on it."_ Deidara chuckled. _"Keeping the eye color?"_

"Oh, you know it." Sakura smiled.

 _"Nice. Are you going with your sister, or your friends?"_

"What are all these questions for, Dei?" Sakura laughed, but still felt suspicion. "It's almost like you're interrogating me!"

 _"I didn't mean it like that, yeah. I just want to be absolutely sure so that I don't get you mixed up with anybody else."_

"I'll choose to believe you for now." _Ha. Not._ Sakura grinned. "I'm going with Karin."

 _"Okay, I got it, yeah."_ She could imagine him nodding. _"Well, I'll see you there on Friday?"_

"Yep." Sakura confirmed.

 _"Alrighty. Maybe I'll see you at school!"_ Deidara said before hanging up.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at the phone. "You'd better not be planning on something, I swear."

* * *

"I'm so glad you could come with us, Hinata." Sakura smiled at her friend as they walked through the mall.

"I know. Usually my parents are really strict about stuff like this." Hinata commented, glancing up at a store or two as they went.

"Let's not dawdle, ladies!" Ino was determined. "Let's hit the shops and get this over with."

"After that, can we get something to eat?" Tenten asked. "I really don't want to be stuck here for hours without food."

"Eh, sure. It is only Tuesday, after all. " Ino shrugged and pulled them into the first store she saw that had dresses in the window. "Ooh, look at this! Let's go in."

Once they were inside, they dispersed. Hinata wandered over to several silver-colored dresses, leafing through them with a small smile. Sakura walked over to the red dresses, looking deep in thought. Ino squealed with excitement and dashed over to the rack of violet gowns, and Tenten sighed heavily, settling on just browsing aimlessly, not really sure what she wanted.

"Ooh, Tenten, look at this!" Ino whisper-shouted, racing over to Tenten with a hanger, a black dress swaying back and forth.

Tenten turned to look and her eyes widened at the dress.

"So? Do you like it?" Ino asked, handing the hanger to her.

Tenten studied it for a moment. It was a Chinese-style dress, not too far off from her usual style, and it was form-fitting. It had a teardrop-shaped hole on the chest, yet still fairly modest. It had all sorts of beautiful golden designs on it, and it was sleeveless with a high neckline.

"I..." Tenten began. "I actually like this."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go try it on!" Ino encouraged, gently pushing her in the direction of the fitting rooms.

"Excuse me," Tenten asked the attendant, whose attention went to her. "May I try this on, please?"

"Of course, miss." The attendant smiled and Tenten followed her to the fitting rooms, stepping into the one she unlocked.

Hinata was browsing through the racks, brow knitted in frustration. Another attendant saw this and smiled in amusement, walking over. "Finding everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not." Hinata admitted sheepishly, poking her fingers together. "I wanted to find something to impress a boy at prom...d-do you think you could help me...?"

"Of course, hun! Let's try to find something." The attendant smiled brightly and guided her to the back of the store, where tons of other silvery dresses were.

"How's this one look?" She took one and showed it to her. It was lacy, sleeveless, having a sweetheart neckline, a dip in the back, and going down to her knees.

Hinata's nose wrinkled in distaste. "N-no, I think it's too..."

"Too sleazy? I gotcha." The attendant smiled kindly and put it back, searching for something else. "How about...this one?" She pulled one out that looked old. It had a very high neckline, with long, flowing sleeves, and went down to Hinata's ankles with lots of expensive-looking embellishments.

"I think it's a bit...too modest for me." Hinata's face went beet red. "I-I mean, not like that, b-but..."

"I think I get what you mean, hun." The attendant put it back and led Hinata to one corner where a dress was on display. "How about this one?"

Hinata looked up at it and her breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful. It was pure white, with silvery patterns on the fabric that covered the sweetheart neckline, and it was sleeveless. The dress poofed out a bit, and the same silvery patterns were on the fabric covering the bottom layers of the dress. It wasn't too long, nor was it too short. Hinata thought it was perfect.

"T-this one is perfect..." She breathed.

The attendant smiled triumphantly. "I thought you might say that! Hold on, I know we have that very same dress somewhere on this rack..."

She searched for a minute before pulling out the same dress. "A-ha!"

"Here, here, go try it on!" She urged, and Hinata nodded, disappearing into one of the dressing rooms.

"Ino, I'm done." Tenten called out, and Ino and the attendant crowded over to see.

As Tenten came out, Ino gasped in delight.

"Tenten, you look amazing!" Ino cheered, and Tenten cracked a genuine smile.

"You think so?" She twirled a bit and gazed at herself in the mirror. "This dress is a perfect fit."

"Yes! I knew my fashion skills were plus one!" Ino squealed. "Now all we need is to get you fashionable shoes, and then we're set!"

"Don't worry about that, Ino." Tenten waved it off. "My mom has some shoes I can borrow."

"Alright." Ino sighed in disappointment. "Oh well! Hinata, are you dressed?"

"Y-yes." Hinata called out softly, and the door clicked open, revealing a blushing Hinata.

"Aaah, you look so cute!" Ino and Tenten stared at her.

"This dress is perfect for you." Tenten complimented. "I bet Naruto will think so, too."

Hinata blushed a deeper red and hid her face.

"Oi, Ino, I'm done. You wanna see now, or what?" Sakura said.

"Don't just stand there, show us!" Ino demanded, and Sakura stepped out of the changing room in a beautiful Cinderella-style gown, save for the 'ball-like' sleeves being beautiful straps that formed a 'v' in the dress, punctuating the breasts. It had a v-line 'corset', and the dress flowed out in layers of fabric that ended at the ground. The dress held a sort of 'magical' vibe about it.

"Oh, Sak..." Ino breathed, and Tenten whistled while Hinata peeked out and smiled at her.

"Wow, Sakura-chan. You look so pretty." Hinata said shyly.

"Thank you, Hinata." Sakura smiled at her. "I tried to find the most mind-blowing one, and I guess this is it."

"Ooh, you went for a Cinderella-type of dress, eh?" The attendant grinned at her. "Very unique."

"Yep." Sakura nodded, disappearing behind the door. "Ino, aren't you gonna look for anything?"

"Nah, I have dresses at home." Ino shrugged.

"If you say so." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: And heeeeeere comes Deidara! I really hope you guys liked the Akatsuki interjection. Don't worry, this won't be their only appearance! And there is a reason that Sakura lied to Deidara about the party.**

 **That moment when you see all those red 'incorrect spelling' squiggles on the screen... ;A;**

 **Anyways, please stay tuned for next chapter! I promise, there won't be as long of a wait this time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hurtful Words

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! Since I have some free time today, I thought I'd update. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Girls, I simply cannot believe you got your dresses!" Ino squealed as they left the food courts.

Sakura tried to smile at her, but the smile disappeared when she spotted Sasuke and his friends, along with a couple of fangirls, on the other side next to the elevators. "Quick, Ino, grab my bag. It's Sasuke."

Ino gasped and took it, and just then Sasuke and Sakura made eye contact.

Sasuke glared at her while Sakura smirked, giving him a mock wave as they walked in the same direction as the girls.

"Why, hello, Chicken Boy. We meet again." Sakura purred, her smile growing wider at his growl.

"Heya, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, waving at her.

Hinata blushed a dark red and tried to smile back. "H-Hello, Naruto-kun..."

"Aw, what'sa matter, Haruno?" One of the fangirls cooed mockingly. "Didn't find a pretty dress to wear to prom?"

"Actually, I'm not going." Sakura rolled her eyes with a playful grin. "I'd rather spend my time at the hospital actually helping people, thank you very much."

"Ugh, whatever." One of them rolled their eyes. "Suit yourself. You're missing a huge oppurtunity."

"Oh-ho, believe me, I know." Sakura flashed the Uchiha a grin. "He's all yours, girls."

Sasuke growled louder and forcefully grabbed her arm. "What's your problem, Haruno?"

"What's my problem?" Sakura slapped his hand away with a glare. "Honey, don't you mean what's YOUR problem? You've got some serious issues if all it takes to make you lose your shit is take 'your' parking spot and verbally beat your ass."

"Why are you such a bitch?" He angrily snapped. "What, are you just jealous that I actually have a family?!"

Ino clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp, Hinata's eyes went wide, and Tenten mouthed "Oh shit."

"Ah, troublesome..." Shikamaru grumbled, turning away.

Sakura was silent for a few moments before she whirled around and smacked him hard.

"Don't you ever speak about my family that way." She whispered harshly in his ear. "You don't know what I've been through."

With that, she stomped away, leaving a stunned Sasuke and their friends.

Almost immediately the fangirls began to shriek, crowding Sasuke, trying to make sure he was okay. He just stood there, the slap mark beginning to get a red outline.

"Sasuke, I really think you should think before you speak." Tenten spoke, staring at him seriously. "Leave her alone. That's a really sensitive topic."

Tenten thrust her bag into Ino's hand and began to race after Sakura, calling her name.

Neji snapped out of it. "Ah- Tenten, wait!"

He ran after her, leaving the others alone.

Hinata sighed quietly and shook her head. "N-Naruto-kun, do...do you want to go get something to eat at the food court?"

Immediately the blonde's demeanor brightened. "Boy, would I! Let's go, Hinata-chan!"

With that, Naruto dragged the blushing girl away towards the food court.

Ino sighed. "Sasuke...I'm seriously disappointed in you. That was a pretty low blow, even for your standards. C'mon, Shikamaru."

With that, she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and walked off.

* * *

"Sakura, come on. It's okay." Tenten held the quietly sobbing girl in her arms, giving Neji a look.

Neji nodded and started his car, and Tenten pulled out her phone, dialling Ino.

She waited for a few moments before a voice came from the other end. "Tenten?"

"Hey, Ino. I just called to tell you that I'm taking Sakura home." Tenten said, buckling herself and letting Sakura lay across the seats, head in her lap.

"Oh, okay. Make sure she gets into bed all right and that Karin knows where she is." Ino replied, and Tenten nodded.

"Okay, I'll make sure. Bye." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket, sighing heavily.

Neji glanced at her in the mirror. "So, Sakura's house?"

"Yeah." Tenten smiled softly down at the pinkette, who had dozed off, eyebrows furrowed into a grimace. "Poor Sakura..."

The two drove in silence, Neji looking back at them every once in a while in the rear-view mirror, Tenten carefully running her fingers through Sakura's hair.

"I'm sorry this ruined your outing with your friends, Neji." Tenten spoke quietly.

"No, no, it's fine." Neji assured. "It was boring anyway."

Tenten looked up to gaze at him, and opened her mouth to say something. She hesitated, then looked back down.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"I-" Tenten sighed. "Never mind, it's a stupid topic."

"Tell me." He insisted, locking eyes with her in the mirror.

The brunette sighed and gave him a serious look. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About us. We can't keep it hidden forever, you know."

"I...have realized." He seemed to grow uncomfortable and looked away.

"See, I told you it was stupid." Tenten spoke softly, pushing a few strands of hair away from Sakura's forehead gently.

"It's not stupid." The car came to a gentle stop at a stoplight, and he turned to take one of her hands in his. "I'm trying everything I can. The clan elders-"

"Who cares what they think?" Tenten suddenly looked up, tears in her eyes as she squeezed his hand hard. "As long as we love each other like we do, we'll make it!"

"I have to care about them, Tenten. I have to care because if Hinata's not able to lead the clan, I have to take over."

"What about Hanabi?" Tenten asked desperately. "She's strong, she's smart! She can do it."

"Hanabi's-!" Neji clenched his eyes shut. After a moment, he opened them up again and gave her a grievous look. "Hanabi's...I really shouldn't tell you."

"Is it something only Hinata can tell us?" She asked softly. "Is that why she's been so depressed?"

Neji hesitated, then turned back to the front, still holding her hand. The car began moving again. "...Yes."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Neji." Tenten looked up at him with a small smile, as if the day's events hadn't happened. "As eventful as today's been, I actually had a little fun."

"I'm glad you have." He replied, his hands entertwined so perfectly with hers. "I assume you're going to prom?"

"Of course." Tenten laughed. "And you are? Or do I even have to question it?"

"Of course. Being Uchiha-san's friend, I'm obligated to go." He shrugged a bit. "That, and Naruto won't let me live it down if I don't."

"Yeah...friends are like that." She sighed lightly.

The two shared a silence for a few moments.

"Listen, I'll do what I can." Neji broke the quiet and gazed into her eyes. "I love you. I want them to accept you. Do you believe me?"

She let go of one hand and caressed her thumb on his cheek. "Of course I do," she whispered.

He leaned in and their lips touched in a sweet kiss, her arms going to his neck as they embraced.

They remained for a minute before Neji's phone began to ring, and they broke the kiss, startled.

"W-well, I guess that's my cue to leave." He said, reaching into his pocket to fish out his phone. He frowned at the caller ID.

"I guess so." Tenten felt her cheeks heat up from the kiss, sighing as she gave him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." He brought her to his chest and kissed the top of her head, holding her for a few seconds before letting go.

He turned to go back to his car and his eyes lingered on her for a few moments before he got in.

Tenten waved to him as he drove away. She frowned, heading inside as her phone started ringing.

* * *

 ** _"Hey...is Sakura okay?"_**

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now." Karin peeked in on her sister. She frowned, seeing the anatomy textbooks on the desk. "I...can't say I'm proud she slapped Sasuke in the face, but it was justified. I just hope she doesn't get too much hate for this."

 ** _"I know what you mean."_** Ino's voice lowered as she sighed. **_"She's my best friend, but sometimes I feel so torn between friendship and reputation. I feel like a terrible person."_**

"Yeah..." Karin ran her fingers through her hair, wincing when they snagged. She pulled them free and went back to her room. "I can't believe she used to have a crush on him."

 ** _"Believe it. We used to always fight each other about it, but one day in seventh grade it just...stopped."_** She explained. **_"Nobody really knows what happened, but we've just kinda drawn our conclusions."_**

"Hm." Karin hummed in thought. "Do you think she'd tell me if I asked?"

 ** _"Doubt it. She won't even tell me. It's a really touchy subject, and especially since she snapped at him, she won't want to talk about it for a while."_**

"I really wish she could tell me..." The redhead frowned. "But I guess it's better that it stays ambiguous. If word got out about what really happened, then..."

 ** _"Yeah, it would be chaos. I doubt Sasuke would really want to talk about it that much either."_**

"In the meantime, do you think you can give me some help on the math homework? I don't quite get how to do some parts of it."

 _ **"Sure. Do you wanna meet at eight-ish?"**_

"Mmm, we'd better make it nine." Karin checked her clock. "I wanna make sure at least one of our parents is home in case she wakes up."

 _ **"Sounds good. Well, I'll see you then."**_

"Yep. Bye." Karin hung up and flopped backwards on her bed with a long sigh.

In the other room, she could hear Sakura's blankets shifting, said girl yawning loudly.

She got up and walked to her room, halting in the doorway as the pinkette looked up at her drowsily.

"...Kar? How did I get here...?" She asked sleepily, blinking as she looked around her room. "Where'd Tenten go?"

"She brought you back after you fell asleep." Karin explained, being purposefully vague so she wouldn't break down again.

"Asleep...? But we were shopping..." Sakura took a few moments and then she sighed. "...Oh. That happened."

"Are you feeling alright now?" Karin smiled softly. "That was quite a slap."

"I think so...dammit, I lost my temper." Sakura mumbled. "That hasn't happened since seventh grade."

Karin stayed silent for a few moments. Hesitatingly, she asked, "Would you feel comfortable telling me what happened?"

Sakura eyed her warily. "Ino told you, didn't she? About the fight...?"

"She only told me that you used to crush on Sasuke, and then it stopped." She responded.

Sakura paused for a few moments to think. Finally, she sighed. "I'll tell you after prom on Friday, okay?"

"Okay. Just...I really wanna know."

The pinkette chuckled and ruffled her hair, the redhead giving her an annoyed groan. "Sure, sure, I'll tell you later. What time is it?"

"Almost seven-thirty." Karin looked at the clock on the wall. "Ino's gonna help me with math homework at around nine."

"Mkay." Sakura lay back down, closing her eyes. "I'll just try to get more sleep in before school tomorrow..."


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

**A/N: Hey, guys! Since this is the last day of my leave, I decided to upload another chapter for you to keep you until my next chapter. Please enjoy!**

 **Also, to reviewer ShoSho: The normal age for a sophomore in high school is indeed 16, but since I never planned to abide by normal rules, there's another reason entirely that she's 16. That reason will be explained later.**

* * *

Wednesday came without further incident with Sasuke, although his fanbase had gotten word spread around about her slapping him and now the girls cyberbullied and physically bullied her. Tripping her down stairs, pushing her in the hallways, and now pranking her, they seemed to have more than just your average vendetta against her.

Sakura mainly avoided people, yet snarking at Sasuke even more than she used to, staying in the back of the classroom, only smiling at teachers and going to the roof to eat like usual. Although...she only took one piece of fruit.

"Sakura, that's not healthy." Ino admonished her sternly when she saw her munching on the apple. "You of all people should know that, Miss Doctor."

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "It just takes some of the pain away."

"Pain?" Hinata quietly asked, as the four sat down in a circle next to the wall behind the roof entrance.

"They're getting physical now." Sakura growled. "I may be capable of roasting someone with words, but we all know I'm a twig going up against a windstorm. If this keeps up, I may not be able to last the year."

"I'd rather not graduate without you, Sak." Tenten frowned, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Is there any way to get even?"

"No." Ino glanced at her phone with a grimacing look. "Everyone in the club's agreed to bully you right out of school to get even with you."

"But why? Why do they think I'm this shitty of a person to want me gone?" Sakura's voice raised a bit. "Are they wanting me to commit seppuku? Because dammit if they want it, then I shall provide in full!"

Hinata gasped and Tenten glared at her.

"Don't say such a thing, Sakura!" She yelled. "Think of Karin! Think of your career! Do you think they hire dead doctors? You know damn well they don't!"

"What good will it do?" Her voice raised as well, each standing up, faces growing red in anger. "If everyone wants me gone, I may as well do it! I have no friends except for you three. Hell, even Sasuke wants me dead if he's not doing a damn thing about his fucked-up excuse for a fanbase!"

"What would your family think? What would your mother think?!" Tenten countered loudly.

 _"My mother is dead!"_ Sakura screamed.

It was silent for a few minutes as she forced herself to calm down, panting hard as tears filled her eyes.

"My mother's...gone," her voice cracked as she sat back down. Immediately, Hinata brought her into her arms. "And nothing is going to bring her back."

Tenten stayed silent as she sat down, her eyes downcast, and Ino looked away.

"Every time I look at her picture, I think, 'why?' Why did it have to be her?" She began to cry softly, covering her face. "My mother was an amazing woman...and to think it was because of some damn idiot...!"

"I'm...sorry." Tenten said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She really was the sweetest woman I've ever met." Ino remarked, a gentle tone to her voice. "Every time we fought, she would still accept me with a smile...it was like she'd never learned how to hold a grudge."

"My mother and her were great friends." Hinata mused softly, still rocking Sakura back and forth. "Before she died...at least."

"I miss her so much..." Sakura hiccupped. "Every time I try to kill myself...I think of her disapproving voice..."

"'Sakura Haruno, I'm disappointed in you.'" Ino recited with a small frown, wiping at her eye. "Every time, always the same phrase."

There was a pause.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just...it's hard, you know? It's hard to try and act like nothing bothers you...when in reality you feel lost and alone."

"Will you still go to the party?" Tenten asked.

Sakura glared at the ground and furiously wiped at her eyes. "I'll be damned if I don't go. No matter how hard they beat me down...no matter how hard they try to make me lose...I'll still win. Even if I get humiliated, I'll still win."

"And why is that?" Ino caught on, grinning.

"Because I am Sakura Haruno, and I will save lives someday. Even if I have to die trying."

* * *

Sakura groaned as they flipped through catalogues of hairstyles and different makeup tips. "I don't see how this is relevant to our history homework."

"It's the history of _fashion_ , duh!" Ino exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "And I need to see what styles to do for us before prom."

"It's Wednesday." Tenten deadpanned. "We have two days."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to be ready." Hinata smiled demurely, pausing for a few seconds to look over a gorgeous model displaying a lovely, yet sexy makeup tutorial on a silver 'mask'. "Hm, this looks good."

"Ooh, it does. This would blow Naruto away!" Ino squealed. "We could go in masks! Why didn't I think of this before?"

"A mask out of makeup?" Tenten asked questioningly. "How on earth will that last the night?"

"Yeah, I think we should just stick to the original plan." Sakura chimed in, stopping on a beautiful red and silver butterfly mask. "Although I agree that this looks beautiful, it's too much work."

"Oh, and doing an entire makeover isn't?" Ino snorted. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Besides, this'll only take about half an hour to an hour at most."

"I like the idea," Karin suddenly walked into the room with a few sodas. "It's unique."

"Sakura, we could do just you up into a mask." Tenten said. "Then that leaves the rest of us, which will only take about an hour at most."

"Really...?" Sakura muttered. She shook her head and sighed. "Fine, fine. But you'd better do me last."

"Got it." Ino nodded. "So we've got the dresses, the shoes, and now makeup...what about hairstyle?"

"Sakura, how about a bun?" Hinata asked.

"I guess we could do that. My hair _is_ getting a bit long." Sakura fingered a strand of her hair, now almost to the middle of her back. "After this, I'll cut it again."

"Why? I think you look good with long hair." Karin asked.

The room was silent for a few moments. Sakura held a pained look in her eye for a split second, then it disappeared and she answered. "Because...because of reasons tying into the story I promised I'd tell you after prom."

"Okay." She nodded. "I can wait."

"So I was thinking, how about you let your hair down?" Ino grabbed one of Tenten's buns gently. "We never get to see the length of your hair. Trust me, I think Neji would like seeing it."

"Oh, believe me, he does..." Tenten muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" The blonde blinked in confusion.

"Ah, nothing. Sure, I guess so." Tenten shrugged, trying to keep the blush on her cheeks at bay.

"Is that a blush I'm seeing?" Sakura teased, which made her cheeks grow redder.

"No, it's not!" Tenten denied, shaking her head.

"You like Neji Hyuuga? That's cute!" Karin squealed. "You two would be a great match with each other!"

"Stop teasing meeeeeee!" Tenten whined. "So I like him! Big deal!"

"She finally admits it after two years~" Ino sang. "You two should really get together. I call dibs on being the godmother!"

"Wha- hey!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought I was gonna be the godmother!"

"No, Forehead. That's to _my_ future children." Ino corrected.

"Oh, I remember. I thought Hinata already called dibs...?"

"I did," she smiled at the four. "And it would work better, too, since Neji's my cousin."

"Ah, right, I forgot." Ino grumbled. "Oh, well. At least I get to be the godmother to one set of kids."

"When did we go from hairstyles to future children?" Karin asked.

The four girls looked at each other and then back to her with a shrug.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry."_

Sakura squinted at the note, along with the beautiful rose left in her locker. "Who would...?"

She looked up and down the hallway, trying to find any culprits.

"Meh, probably a joke." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her book and shut the door. "Who would apologize to me _now_?"

She turned around and came face-to-face with bright orange.

She shrieked, darting backwards and banging her head on her locker, dropping her book to the floor with a loud thud.

She groaned at the dull pain and the orange thing panicked. "A-ah, Tobi's so sorry, cherry-chan! Are you okay?"

She felt behind her head and hissed at a definite forming bump, but smiled at him, eyes getting watery. "I'm fine. Uh, who are you...?"

"I'm Tobi!" He cheered. "Remember, Tobi made you drop your book on Monday, just like what he did today? And then Tobi helped you, and then Tobi told Deidara-senpai about you, and-"

"Oh, I remember now. Hello, Tobi." Sakura smiled wider at him, stooping to pick up the book. "How've you been?"

"Tobi's been good, cherry-chan!"

"That's good, Tobi." She nodded and both of them walked down the hallway. "What class do you have next?"

"Hmmmmm..." Tobi scratched his head. "I think Pre-Calculus."

"Oh, cool. That's right down the hall from Algebra." Sakura ignored the stares of the other girls as they made their way. "Would you tell Deidara hi for me?"

"Of course, cherry-chan!" Tobi laughed boisterously. "Looks like this is your classroom."

"It is. I'll see you later." She kissed the side of his mask and he began to stutter, flustered.

"B-bye, cherry-chan!" Tobi turned and skipped down the hall, laughing.

As she walked into the room, she noticed Sasuke sitting in his usual spot. She rose an eyebrow at him when she glanced at the clock. _"Five minutes early?"_

He caught her eye and almost glared, but seemed to catch himself and instead turned away.

Her eyes narrowed at him before she went to her spot by the window.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, it's a really short chapter. But please be patient with me! Chapter 5 is coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**A/N: Hey, hey, guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I've been on Thanksgiving vacation for a few days, so I had loads of free time. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next part.**

* * *

"Oi, Sakura! Come sit with us today, yeah?" Deidara called out, waving her over to their spot in the back of the cafeteria.

Sakura and Tenten glanced at each other before shrugging. "Can I bring a few friends?" The pinkette called.

"Sure, go ahead!"

The three of them made their way to the table, passing Ino's group's table. Sakura gazed at them briefly as they went past before focusing ahead.

"All right, you're here!" Deidara seemed more excited, scooting over so she could sit. "And Tenten and Hinata, too, yeah."

"You sure your cousin doesn't mind you sitting with us?" Itachi asked in monotone, as always.

"N-no, he doesn't keep tabs on me." Hinata smiled unsurely, sitting next to the pinkette.

Tenten sat on the other side of the table next to Hidan, slapping him on the back. "Hidan, my man, what's up? Got any new moves to teach me?"

"I fuckin' wish I did." Hidan answered, taking a sip of soda. "Thanks to prom, our club's been getting out a hell of a lot earlier than it's fuckin' supposed to."

"That blows," Tenten sighed. "I've been getting rusty."

"Ooh, I see you're wearing the necklace!" Sakura squealed when she caught sight of Konan's neck. A gorgeous silver necklace with the symbol of Rain, where the couple had transferred from, was done in elegant detail. "Details, details!"

"He took me out to the tree behind the school and asked me to be his girlfriend." The bluenette replied with a blush, smiling sweetly up at her boyfriend. "The lines he dropped were so cheesy!"

"Lemme guess, lemme guess..." Sakura cleared her throat. "You're the cheese to my cake, the Hoody to my Masky..."

"...The H 2 my O, and most of all, my best friend." Both spoke in unison with big grins.

"Damn, that _is_ cheesy. But congrats to you, Pein." The pinkette high-fived him.

"Thank you." His deep voice rumbled.

"Ooh, cherry-chan! Cherry-chan!" Tobi waved his arms excitedly. "Are you going to prom?"

"No, I'm not." She shook her head, smiling sadly. Then she dropped her voice down to a stage whisper. "That is, that's what they all want to hear. Hell yes I'm going!"

"Got the dress and everything?" Kakuzu asked.

"Mhm. And the shoes, and we have a vague idea of what we're doing for hair and makeup." Sakura took a bite of pizza smugly. "Trust me, it'll blow your brains better than Deidara's exploding clay."

"Wha- hey!" Deidara protested. "My art is so better than a dress!"

"Please, brat. Art should be eternal." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You know what? Shut up, yeah!"

"Guys, guys!" Tenten interjected. "It's cool! Chill!"

Deidara 'humph'ed and went back to eating.

"Should I expect any tricks or the like?" Itachi asked with a teasing smirk. "After all, it is my house."

"Rude, Itachi!" Sakura laughed. "But no, seriously, you can expect nothing other than an epic entrance."

"Horse-pulled carriage or something?" Kisame piped up, walking towards their table.

"Kisame! How's it been, Sharky?" Sakura cheered as he sat down next to Itachi.

"Good, good." Kisame grinned toothily. "So, prom, huh?"

"Yeah. Got a date yet?" She took another bite.

"Nah." Kisame shook his head. "I'm flying solo this time."

"Why?" Sakura stared at him. "You know this is your senior prom, right?"

"I know, but girls just can't handle this." He flexed his bicep and Sakura rolled her eyes with a playful grin.

"More like they can't handle _this_." She poked his cheek where his gill tattoos were. "If you even did get a date, most people would probably joke about them 'sleeping with the fishes'."

"Okay, okay, I get it." He laughed.

As lunchtime went on, the group talked and laughed, and eventually Hinata got used to talking quietly with Itachi, not quite as nervous as she had been. Tenten was right in the middle of howling with laughter at a joke Hidan had told when she caught sight of Neji at the cafeteria doors, motioning to her for her to follow him.

She frowned. "Guys, I'll be right back."

"You okay?" Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just have to go...use the restroom. I'll be back before lunch is over." She got out of her seat and speedwalked to the entrance and disappeared into the hallway.

"Neji, what is it? You know people can't see us together." She whispered loudly to him as she had followed him to an empty classroom.

"I know." His voice was strangely serious. "But I had to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She asked.

He gently grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. "I got a phone call this morning."

"O...kay?" Her eyebrow rose and Tenten looked at him incredulously. "What's special about a phone- wait...!"

"They approved." He said with a smile, and she cried out happily, jumping into his arms.

He spun her around in a circle before she leaned in and kissed him, holding his face with her hands.

She let go after a minute and breathed, "This is some of the happiest news I've ever recieved!"

"That means we can go public if we want to." He let her rest her forehead on his. "I know how much you've wanted to."

"Yes, I really have wanted to, but..." She bit her lip. "...What would your friends say?"

"Why are you worrying about what my friends will say now that we get to publicly declare our love?" He asked with a chuckle. "What, is it about Sasuke?"

"Yes, it's about Sasuke." Tenten frowned. "Remember, Sakura and Sasuke hate each other."

"I won't let him touch you." Neji declared, holding her tighter as he let her down. "I promise you that."

"Oh, don't worry about him touching me, I can handle myself just fine." She gave a weak laugh. "But what about Sakura?"

Neji was silent for a few moments. "If she has any more trouble, just...tell me. Okay?"

"Okay." Tenten leaned in once more. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too." He kissed her again.

* * *

"Geez, Tenten, that was a really long bathroom break." Sakura joked as Tenten slid into her seat right next to her.

"Ahaha...yeah, I guess it was." Tenten laughed nervously. "I, ah, had some business to tend to."

Sakura rose an eyebrow and studied her for a few moments before looking away with a smile. "Ah, I get it."

"Okay, class, please open your textbooks to page 345, chapter 10." The teacher, Orochimaru, spoke with a slight hiss.

Several people shuddered a bit at his voice, and Sasuke looked sort of uncomfortable in his spot in the front.

Sakura paid him no mind as she flipped in her book, pencil poised for notes.

Just as she was about to start copying down facts, Tenten whispered, "You still love him."

The pinkette paused. "Who now?"

"You still love him, don't you?"

Sakura looked up at her with a confused look. "Who?"

Tenten pointed with a pencil at Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes hardened.

"Oh." She went back to writing. "You can make your own conclusions about that."

Tenten frowned and got out her own notebook and opened it, writing.

Orochimaru paced the room, glancing at everyone's pages to make sure they were doing what they were supposed to. When he got to Sasuke, he lingered for a bit, reading over the whole page before nodding his head and moving on.

Sakura glanced at the clock and mentally swore. _"Only twenty minutes left of class and I'm already done with this chapter's notes. Well..."_ She looked back at her book. _"I suppose I can work on next chapter."_

"Since you have been diligent," Orochimaru began, and most of the class looked up at him. "I'll let you go ten minutes early. But I'd better not hear of any of you goofing off with other classes, or you'll have to stay after school to help me with errands."

He set a timer and the entire class waited in anticipation.

Sakura hummed in thought. "Do you think this part is worth writing down, or not?"

Tenten looked at where she was pointing and her eyebrows narrowed. "Sakura, this is next chapter."

"I know."

"Well..." She clucked her tongue. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Cool. Okay, thanks."

Just as she'd finished her notes and flipped the book shut, the alarm went off and students cheered as they began to pack up and leave.

"Thank goodness this is my last class of the day." She sighed happily, standing up and stretching.

"I know." Tenten nodded her agreement, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Is Ino...?"

"Coming over today? 'Course." Sakura packed her books and zipped the backpack shut. "Why?"

"Well, er, I have something to tell you guys." Tenten blushed a bit.

"Okay." She stood and walked towards the door with the brunette right behind her.

"Oi. Sakura." Sasuke's voice rang and Sakura rolled her eyes with a muttered swear.

She turned and gave him a sugary-sweet smile. "Yes, Chicken Boy? What can I do for you this fine afternoon?"

He glared at the nickname, but that slowly faded as he looked down towards the books he was putting away.

She waited for him to finish, slowly getting impatient.

When he didn't speak again, she snapped, "Well? I'm waiting."

He remained silent until she sighed. "You know what, I'm just gonna go."

Just as her foot went out the door, he spoke. "You got a rose today, didn't you?"

She froze and whirled around to face him, an accusing glare on her face. "Was that you?! I swear, if it was-"

"I saw you take it out of your locker. Don't be annoying." he rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, what of it?" She challenged him, stepping closer. "Trying to start something?"

"No." He finally zipped his bag closed and slung it over one shoulder. Looking her in the eye, he said, "You know what to do with it."

"What to do with it? The hell does that mean, Chicken Boy?"

He shouldered past her and she turned red with anger.

"Oi! Don't just push past me, bitch!" She said loudly.

"Sakura, the hell are you doing?" Tenten whispered harshly to her. "Orochimaru-sensei's in the classroom!"

"Would you chill? He's in the back room. You can't even hear a gunshot from there." She rolled her eyes.

Tenten sighed and the two of them walked away down the hall.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Wow, Tenten and Neji can finally stop pretending to be strangers! And Sasuke hints at what to do with Sakura's rose...? What does this all mean? Hang tight and you'll find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Revelations

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for being so patient with me. I got several more chapters done, so prepare yourselves! Things are heating up!**

* * *

"HE DID _WHAT_?" Sakura shrieked.

Tenten winced at the volume, but grinned nonetheless, and the two friends squealed happily.

"I can't believe you hid it from us for so long!" Ino exclaimed. "How long have you been together?"

"Ever since Christmas of eighth grade." She answered proudly.

"We're so happy for you, Tenten." Hinata smiled at her.

"That means you'll finally stop dancing around each other!" Sakura gasped. "Are you going as dates for prom?"

"We're...still talking about that." She laughed sheepishly. "We haven't yet gone public with our relationship. We want it to stay a secret until at least Friday night."

"Eeee, this is so much fun!" Ino cheered. "Ooh, we should doll you up extra pretty for your _boy_ friend!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sakura nodded. "Give her the works this time. And I don't wanna hear any complaining from you, Tenten. You are gonna knock him so far off his feet that his head will be in the clouds even after he marries you!"

Tenten blushed red. "See, I knew I shouldn't have told you..." She grumbled.

"Oh, Tenten, it's okay." Hinata patted her shoulder. "At least my cousin's happy now."

"Yeah...if he's happy, I'm happy." A faint smile crossed her lips and a dreamy look was in her eyes.

"She's so lovestruck!" Ino whispered excitedly.

"Well, it is Thursday night. Tomorrow night's prom! And that means after that, you can be as lovey-dovey as you want." Sakura looked proud. "I always knew you'd get a boyfriend first."

"Wha- Oi!" Ino cried. "You doubted poor little old me?"

"Honestly, Ino..." Sakura looked her up and down. "...yes."

"I cannot believe you, Forehead." She exclaimed over-dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead and pretending to swoon. "Here I've put my faith in you for two years, and you repay me for this?"

"Lighten up, little Miss Dramatic." Sakura grinned. "Shikamaru's gonna be there, remember?"

"I know, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time." Ino hit her playfully. "Soooo, got anyone asking you to prom?"

"Who, me? Nah." Sakura shook her head with a scoff. "As if anybody'd ask me. For all they know, I'm at home studying Friday night."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Ino sighed. "Well, at least Shikamaru asked me. Though...he seemed pretty serious when he did. He said he had something to tell me tomorrow night."

"Weird..." Tenten frowned. "Couldn't he have told you today or something?"

"No, he said it had to wait for tomorrow night for some reason." Ino's face fell for a moment before brightening. "Maybe he's gonna ask me to go on vacay with him?"

"Girl, please. Now you're being presumptuous."

"I know. But isn't that the point?"

* * *

Sakura lay on her bed. The others were long gone, and she'd gotten into her pajamas a while ago. She frowned. _"Something about this doesn't seem right...why couldn't Shikamaru have told Ino this big bad secret today? Is there a reason why he'd...?"_

She gasped, shooting straight up. "Maybe he's cheating on her!"

"Maybe who's cheating on who?" Karin's voice came from her room, where she was working on homework.

"Never mind me, just talking to myself." Sakura waved her off. "Hey, is Dad home yet?"

"He said he'd be home in fifteen minutes, and Mom's coming back tomorrow to help with prom." She answered, and there was a sound of a book shutting.

As she walked into Sakura's room, she noticed the redhead had slight bags under her eyes.

"Kar, are you getting enough sleep at night?" Instantly, Sakura's 'doctor mode' came out, and she stood, putting her hands on her face and getting close.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Karin tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't budge until she'd gotten a good look at her.

"You don't look fine to me." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm..." Karin suddenly trailed off, sighing. "Dammit, I can't keep anything from you."

"It's just how I am, little sister." Sakura let go of her face, patted her head, and sat down, patting the area next to her. "Sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Karin sat down and held her face in her hands, setting her elbows on her knees. "Well..."

"I'm listening. You can tell me anything; you know that." Sakura prodded gently, placing a hand on her back.

"I just..." Karin removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore. I know you're my sister, but..."

"But what?"

"Everyone hates you, seems like, and I wanna know why." She suddenly sat up straight, looking her in the eyes. "Why do all my friends detest you? Did you do something? Did they do something?"

Sakura paused for a moment, thinking of what to say.

It took a few moments, but at last she sighed. "I really wish I could tell you now, Kar. But you wouldn't like what I'd have to say."

"Try me." The redhead was defiant as she held her gaze stubbornly.

"That's my lil' sister." Sakura chuckled mirthlessly. "I can't tell you the whole story, but I can tell you a little bit. Will that tide you over until tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Just as long as I have an idea." She nodded eagerly.

"Alright." Sakura's mind was going full throttle, a mile a minute. "You know how I'm sixteen and I'm a freshman, right?"

"Yeah. The only sixteen-year-olds I know are either sophomores or juniors. Why?"

"Well, an incident relating to the story behind why I think Sasuke is a piece of pig shit got me expelled. I had to repeat a year because of those stupid hoes."

Sakura's eyes darkened in anger, and as she leaned forward so that her hair covered her face, so did her voice go lower.

"It started when I was a first grader." She closed her eyes, as if the memory were too painful to remember. "I'd seen this boy in another class, Sasuke. I thought he was the cutest boy I'd ever met. We began to hang out when we could, and by the time I was in second grade I fell in love with him."

Karin was taken aback by this information. "You were in love with him? Hard to believe."

"I know. But it wasn't so hard to believe then." Sakura opened her eyes and stared at her, green boring into red. "When I was in second grade, some girls thought it'd be beneficial to their friendship to Sasuke to bully me. They bullied me the whole year. At the end of March, I got expelled for the incident and they only got suspended for a month. Those damn dogs made me repeat a year because I was in love with a freakin' boy."

"And those are the sophomores that ridicule you on a regular basis, saying that you're too wimpy to do anything even if you did get bullied again?" Karin asked softly, her eyes softening in sympathy.

"Those hoes are still bullying me. Only now, the whole school's in on it." The pinkette gave her a wry smile. "This new form of bullying called 'social bullying' is what's in, son. The whole school's doin' it like it's some sort of drug."

"I...I never knew..." Karin looked down at her knees, clenching her pants tightly in her fists.

"Look, you can never tell anyone what I just told you, okay?" Sakura grabbed one of her hands, gazing at her with a dead serious expression. "I'll tell people when I'm damn ready to. If information like this got out, then I'd just get bullied more. Once I've got the strength to beat them, then I'll step forward."

"But...I...!" Karin clenched her teeth. "There could be more people getting bullied...! Your story would..."

"-just convince them that standing up for yourself never works. Trust me, I tried." Sakura finished, muttering the last part to herself.

"How do you know people wouldn't get inspired by hearing you?" Karin's voice was soft. "I mean, look at you! You're loud, confident in yourself. You overcame the shame of getting expelled, right? What makes them think they can't do it?"

"I still carry the shame of the day I was told I was getting expelled on my back every day one of those bitches even spits in my direction." Sakura revealed, frowning to herself. "I want to throttle them so _badly_...beat them so badly they wouldn't be able to get recognized in a missing persons' report. But every time I get the thought, the principal's voice stops me."

"Sakura, I'm afraid I have to expel you for the incident that occured in school last week." She mimicked his deep voice, almost mockingly, then sighed. "Poor bastard never even gave me a chance to explain myself fully."

"I..." Karin only watched her helplessly as she turned with a serious expression.

"Now you have to tell me something." She spoke. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I've been thinking you're throwing little monkey wrenches in, and getting me to presume that other people are getting bullied by these girls?"

Karin felt a bead of sweat go down her face. "I...n-"

"You do realize I can get pretty persuasive when I want to, right?" Sakura's look darkened more, and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's true." Karin sighed. "They're bullying other people for pretty much the same reasons as you, I guess."

"Why, though?" Sakura asked herself, frowning.

"I don't know. I've always been in the background when they do it. I doubt they even know I'm there half the time. They always shove them around, calling them 'whore' or 'piece of shit'. Once they beat a girl so badly she had to be taken to the hospital for broken bones."

"So that's what that ambulance was for the other month..." Sakura mused.

"I know all the teachers said it was because a girl had fallen off the roof accidentally, but I don't buy it. Not when I know the truth...!"

"So they beat up girls when they have crushes on Sasuke?" Sakura looked in her direction.

"Mhm. At least, that's what I think." Karin narrowed her eyes in thought. "Um...Sayaka, Mari, and Kensuko were some of the victims."

"Damn. That Sayaka has a huge crush on Sasuke." Sakura whistled a low note.

"Yeah. You can't...tell anyone about this, okay?" Karin looked back and forth nervously. "If...if those girls found out I know, they'd..."

"Don't worry. A secret for a secret, right?" Sakura smiled at her and held out her pinky finger. "I'll keep your secret and you'll keep mine."

"Yeah. Deal." Karin looked more relieved as she hooked her pinky with Sakura's, holding it tight for a few moments before they both heard the front door open.

"Girls, I'm home!" Their father called out, and Sakura grinned goofily.

"Dad brought back snacks, I just know it!" She giggled and let go, racing out of the room.

Karin was left in her room, watching the door with an unreadable expression on her face.

Finally, she smiled. "Sakura...I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I apologize if it seemed short. Stay tuned for the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7: Primped and Preened

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for being so patient! As promised, here's the first of the 'ball' chapters! I really hope you like it.**

* * *

"Heyyyy, girls!" Ino called out excitedly, holding a bag that held her dress and another bag that contained makeup and other materials. "I'm here to work on our prom outfits!"

Tenten and Hinata looked up with smiles, but Sakura was still frowning, thinking of that afternoon.

* * *

 _"Oi, Sakura."_

 _Said pinkette turned to see Sasuke standing there, holding a note._

 _Her heartbeat quickened and she felt her face turn redder from anger. "Dammit, I knew you were the one leaving those crypic-ass messages! Why're you-"_

 _"Calm down, Pinky." He cut her off and thrust the note into her hand. "Someone else told me to give that to you. Don't shoot the messenger."_

 _"Yeah, if I had a dollar for every time I've heard that one." She said sarcastically, but accepted it anyway. She opened it and read,_ "I'm sorry for everything I've done."

 _Frowning at the message, she looked up to see him walking away. "Oi, you chicken-butt! Get over here and tell me what this means!"_

 _He stopped and turned to face her with an annoyed expression. "What kind of request is that? I'm busy."_

 _She grit her teeth but gave him an overly-sweet smile. "Chicken-butt, get over here and tell me what this means...please."_

 _He turned back and began to walk away again. "I said I'm busy. Don't be annoying."_

 _"You bast-!" She nearly shouted, but then spotted Shikamaru go around a corner._

 _Raising an eyebrow, she followed him quietly and when she turned the corner she saw him meeting with a blonde that obviously did not look like Ino._

 _With four pigtails in her hair and sparkling teal eyes, she laughed with him and put her hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes._

 _Sakura's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline as she watched her hug him, her body pressing gently up against his. He didn't push her away immediately; rather, he put his arms around her._

* * *

-Memory Interrupted-

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura, dammit, pay attention!" Ino yelled, slapping her upside the head to get her attention.

"Wha-?!" Sakura held her now-bruised skull with anger. "What the hell was that for, blondie?"

"You've been absorbed in your thoughts for a few minutes now, Sakura-chan." Hinata reminded her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"O-oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Sakura looked back up at her to see her facepalm.

"I was _saying_ ," Ino huffed. "That we should start getting ready right now. Your mom's home, right?"

"She's going to be home," the pinkette corrected. "In about half an hour. She had to go shopping."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's get this over with." Tenten sighed, holding one of her buns longingly.

"I agree! To the bathroom!" Ino pointed in its direction and marched on.

Sakura shook her head at her antics while Hinata quietly giggled.

* * *

With Sakura's mother home, they were fully free to work. Sakura's mother had gotten a bottle of red hair dye, a little darker of a shade than Karin's. It took about an hour or so, but Sakura's hair had been fully colored after being meticulously washed and dried.

"You look fabulous, Sakura." Ino gushed, pulling out her Cinderella dress. "Now put this on!"

The other girls had already gotten into their dresses and were awaiting the now redhead.

"Wow, hon. That dress does look stunning on you." Sakura's mother, a beautiful redheaded lady called Akane, gasped and took out her phone to take pictures.

" _Mom_ ," Sakura groaned. "I'm not even done with makeup yet."

"I know, I know!" She giggled furiously. "And I know you don't want these pictures sent out. But I just want to capture the moment!"

The redhead sighed again and Hinata giggled, playing with a lock of Sakura's hair.

"And now, for your hairstyle." Ino smirked and went through the magazine she'd brought. "Since you seem to be going for a 'Cinderella-style' this time, I think we ought to go for a low bun or something."

"How about a traditional bun?" Sakura asked. "With my bangs down, of course."

"Sure. Ooh, how about we sweep them to the side or something?" Ino held up a lock of her hair to the side of her face.

She swatted the blonde's hand away. "I'd rather like them off my face, thanks."

"But why?" Tenten asked. "That'd be a dead giveaway that you're Sakura."

"Come on, the student body is stupid." Sakura snorted. "And I mean Sasuke may be perceptive, but he wouldn't recognize me with another hair color, length, and contacts."

"...Yeah, you've got a point." Tenten sighed, defeated.

The redhead smirked triumphantly, and they began on her hair.

It was hard to keep still, but Sakura found Akane's methodical strokes of the brush soothing, and so she closed her eyes in content.

"Careful, Sak. You look like you'll fall asleep at any moment." Tenten joked, folding her arms and leaning on the doorframe.

"You guys starting on Sakura?" Karin peeked in, already dressed in a stunning black gown that was both form-fitting, yet comfortable. Her hair had already been done and so was her makeup.

"You look beautiful, Kar." Sakura opened her eyes and smiled proudly at her younger sister. "You'll knock all them dudes dead at Itachi's house."

"That's not quite my intention, but thanks." Karin blushed a bit at the compliment, but smiled. "Secretly...I'm not going for Sasuke."

"Ooh, my baby sister's gotta boyfriend! Who's the lucky bro I gotta pummel in if he makes you cry?" Sakura was getting excited, nearly turning her head to face her before she remembered her mother was working on her hair.

"It's not like that, Sakura!" Karin flushed red and she covered her face in embarassment. "It's this boy in the sophomore class, Suigetsu. He's the kid with the shark teeth."

"Ohhh, that guy." Sakura forced herself to keep still as her mother was carefully finishing. "Yeah...he's in my Biology class."

"Yeah...he asked me to prom." She uncovered her face and smiled dreamily.

"Aww, that's really sweet." Hinata smiled up at her from her seat on the toilet cover.

"Thanks! So what're you gonna do for makeup?" She casually leaned on the bathroom counter.

"We're gonna make her a mask out of makeup." Ino answered proudly. "It's gonna be long and strenuous-"

"That's what she said," Sakura interrupted.

Ino glared at her before finishing. "It's gonna be long and strenuous, but at the end of it all she's gonna look amazing."

"Cool beans." Karin nodded. "Can't wait to see the end result."

"Neither do we!~"

* * *

By the time they were finished with their makeup, the sun had gone down.

The clock read 7:30. Karin looked at the time and her eyes widened.

"Oh, shoot! I've gotta go if I'm gonna make it on time!" She exclaimed.

Sakura's 'mask' had dark reds mixed with light silvery designs, ending in a curved tip on both ends. It looked elegant, yet with the right touch of sexy.

"You look amazeballs, Sak." Ino was practically drooling at her own handiwork.

"Just one more check until we go..." Tenten's hair was long and flowy, her bangs framing her face and highlighting her skin. Just the right amount of makeup had her looking beautiful.

"We look good." Ino smiled, determined, at the other four. "Let's go."

"Karin, are you riding with us?" Tenten asked the redhead.

"Nah, I'll ride with mom." Karin turned to her sister.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura nodded and sent the others a bright smile. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I promise, the next chapter will be worth it!**

 **What's with that memory of Sakura's? And will she be 'amazeballs' enough to sweet Sasuke off his Uchiha feet? Find out next chapter! I've been a bit busy with finals week and such, so next chapter will most likely be at least Monday.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Party

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, guys! I really do apologize. But the good news is that I'm at home for the holidays, so you can expect at least one more chapter this holiday! Ooh, this is where it really heats up! Enjoy!**

* * *

The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived. As the car pulled up, several curious revelers turned their heads to look as the doors opened and the four girls stepped out, each seeming to sparkle in the moonlight.

Several boys found their breath taken away as they strode past them, the redhead beaming widely when she saw a certain ravenette ahead.

"Remember, Sakura, act like a lady and you won't get caught." Ino spoke lowly, and Sakura rolled her eyes as she nodded as they neared two boys talking.

"Itachi-san!" The redhead caught their attention as she walked up to them. "Deidara-san! So nice to see you."

Itachi smiled and leaned in close. "Sakura-san?"

"Yeah, it's me." She whispered.

"What should I call you?" Deidara asked quietly, looking at her in confusion. "And why are you with them?"

"I'm Akane." Sakura replied, giving him a look. "And the reason I lied is because you sounded pretty damn suspicious on the phone."

Deidara nodded and leaned back.

"Nice to see you ladies. Please, right this way." Itachi held out his arm, and Sakura took it, leading the other four to the party room.

"So Sakura won't get to kick anyone's ass if they bother her?" Tenten whispered to Ino, who furiously shook her head with a glare. Tenten groaned in response.

"The point is to not get her caught, Tenten." Hinata reminded, and Tenten reluctantly nodded.

"Oh." Tenten straightened and fixed a smile on her face as people began to stare.

Several girls began to whisper as they saw Sakura holding Itachi's arm, the two caught in pleasant conversation.

Naruto, one of the boys staring, nudged Sasuke in surprise, pointing. "Teme! Look!"

Sasuke grumbled in annoyance and looked over to where he pointed, and froze. A heat came over his cheeks as he and the girl on his brother's arm locked eyes for but a moment, looking away when she smiled at him.

As much as she disliked him, she forced herself to be kind. She saw him look away with a blush on his face, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look stoic like usual.

A sense of victory came over her, and she looked back to Itachi. "Looks like your bro-bro's jealous~"

"Really?" Itachi looked over at him and smirked. "It would seem so. Did you wish to give him a show?"

"It's seriously tempting me, but I think I'll pass." Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile. "The plan is not to piss him off, although I really wish I could."

"As you wish." Itachi found the room and stopped in the middle of the dance floor before he allowed her to let go of his arm, bowing to her as she curtsied. He disappeared into the crowd, and the girls stood together in a huddle.

"Alright, Ino," Sakura looked to Ino. "Go ahead and find Shikamaru. Hinata, you know you wanna find Naruto. Tenten..."

"Yeah, I know." Tenten blushed and looked away.

"Remember, we need to get outta here by midnight." Sakura rubbed her forehead. "It's eight by now, so we have at least four hours."

"Why midnight?" Tenten rose an eyebrow.

"Because we wanna have at least some time to have fun, right?" Ino reasoned. "Besides, I doubt most of these guys will be out by two o'clock."

"The punch has alcohol?" Hinata asked.

"The punch has alcohol." Sakura fought the urge to wrinkle her nose in distaste when an already-drunken junior walked past, the smell of beer evident. "Be careful, and good luck."

Each girl split up, and it didn't take long for them to get occupied.

* * *

 **With Sakura-**

* * *

Sakura looked around the buffet table, sipping her glass of water.

"Hello there, mind if I join you?" A male voice came from her left, and she turned to see Sasuke walking up to her.

She smiled politely to him. "Not at all, Uchiha-san. I rather like the party your brother's put on for us."

"Yeah, it is pretty nice." Sasuke glanced briefly around the room before his eyes returned to hers. "Call me Sasuke."

"If you want me to, Sasuke-san." Sakura shrugged. "My name's Akane."

"Akane..." He tried out the name and frowned. "You don't happen to know Haruno Sakura, do you?"

"Sakura?" Sakura pretended to think. "Hmm...no, but I do know Karin Haruno."

"That's her sister." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, really?" Sakura looked down at her water. "I wouldn't know...the last time I hung out with Karin was in middle school."

"You go to school here, don't you?" Sasuke asked, eyes showing suspicion.

"Yes." Sakura replied, feeling a bit nervous. _Does...does he know? Aah...it's like he sees right through me!_

"How come I've never seen you before?" He questioned, taking her hand and pulling her away from the crowded room She quickly gulped down her water and threw the cup away in the trash can.

"I'm not that known. People don't really pay attention to me." Sakura made sure her lips were set in a pout as he pulled her out a door into the chilly night air of the garden.

He blushed when he saw her lips, but his frown stayed put.

He finally let her go, allowing her to straighten her dress and let out her breath.

* * *

 **With Ino-**

* * *

"Hey, Shika!" Ino called out to the lazy teen as she speedwalked over.

Shikamaru opened an eye and gazed back at her boredly.

"Hey, you lazy ass!" Ino rolled her eyes at him, yet grinned. "Aren'tcha happy to see me?"

"Troublesome women..." He mumbled and yawned, sitting straighter. "Yes, of course."

"Aw, c'mon! Act more excited!" Ino gestured to herself. "I dressed up just for you!"

Shikamaru looked away with a blush, frowning lightly. "You look...nice."

"What's wrong, Shika?" Ino asked, frowning.

Shikamaru looked at her seriously, making her frown deepen. "Ino...I have something important to tell you."

Ino studied him for a moment before grabbing his hand. She noticed him flinch, and her eyebrows narrowed. "Let's talk about this somewhere private."

* * *

 **With Tenten-**

* * *

"Heya, Neji." Tenten waved lazily to the Hyuuga as she held a cup of water.

"Tenten?" He asked incredulously, eyebrows raising higher when she nodded.

"Yep, it's me." She gave him a grim smile. "They actually managed to get me in a dress."

"So I see." He cleared his throat, blushing a light pink. "Shall we take this somewhere else?"

"Yeah, we can." Tenten grinned as she gulped down the rest of her water in one go, threw the cup away, and followed him into one of the more private rooms in the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

 **With Hinata-**

* * *

Hinata walked timidly through the halls, glancing from reveler to drunken reveler.

She sighed. "Oh, Naruto..."

"You called?" Naruto popped out of nowhere and she yelped, jumping in the air. He caught her with a chuckle. "Careful, Hinata!"

She put a hand on her heart. "Y-you scared me, Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He grinned at her and took her hand, letting her down. "Shall we go, milady?"

She giggled, her face heating up in a blush. "Y-yes, that would be grand."

As they walked off, they began to talk, laughing and having a good time.

Hinata could feel the same feelings of love she'd held for this boy, this time strengthening. She desperately hoped he felt the same way.

* * *

 **With Tenten-**

* * *

"Are we sure we want to do this here?" She whispered to him as they walked back into the main party room.

"We agreed to keep it a secret until Friday night." Neji smiled at her and took her hands. "I simply cannot wait any longer."

As he climbed up onto a platform, he cleared his throat and picked up the microphone. "Attention, everyone. I have an announcement I'd like to make."

All at once the music was paused and everyone's eyes were on them.

Tenten grimaced a bit at the attention, but he continued on.

"As you all know, I am Hyuuga Neji." He started, making Tenten snicker with a whispered _'You don't say.'_ "I have been keeping a secret from you all that I must come forward and bring to truth. I have said all year that I have been single." He paused for dramatic effect. "That was a lie."

Most of the girls began to whisper excitedly to one another as he held up a hand for silence. "I have come forward to announce that I am in a relationship...with Ama Tenten."

He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him and pulled her into a kiss.

People began to applaud, Itachi leading the charge, and cheering began to sound in the ballroom. Hidan was yelling proudly, happy for his best female friend. Some girls grumbled to themselves about how lucky she was and how they would give their right hand to be his girlfriend, but most people were pretty ecstatic for the couple.

Tenten felt her face flush with both excitement and embarassment at being brought up before all these people, but once they both pulled away and she gazed into Neji's eyes, it seemed as if the crowd had melted away and that they were the only ones in the room.

"I love you." He whispered to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you too." She felt like she could cry as she hugged him back, relieved to have finally come out to the public. No more hiding, no more secrets. She could finally be in an open relationship with the man she loved.

...Suddenly, her eyes spotted a figure with long blonde hair that looked suspiciously like Ino's run by, sounding like they were trying to muffle their crying.

She frowned, then whispered in Neji's ear...

* * *

 **With Sakura-**

* * *

"So, why did you drag me here, Sasuke-san?" She asked him with curious eyes as he led her through the garden.

"I feel like I know you, somehow." He confessed, gazing into her eyes.

"You do?" She asked, blushing as they sat down on a stone bench, the moon reflected in the quiet river.

Both sat stiffly apart until she sighed, gazing up at the moon.

"You know," she began. "I never thought I'd ever experience this."

"What do you mean?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"This. You know, sitting here, looking at the moon, sitting with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, now you're experiencing it." Sasuke allowed himself to relax somewhat, one arm on the back of the bench.

Sakura gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad I decided to come tonight."

"So am I."

She leaned against him, breathing in the scent of his cologne. _"If only things could be like they used to. We could be..."_

He looked over to her, eyes half-lidded, and she returned his gaze, both slowly leaning in. Sakura felt her heart beating in her head, palms going sweaty as she tightened them to fists...

Just before their lips touched, her phone rang, the church bells booming in her pocket.

Both jumped away, Sakura's face going red as she laughed nervously. "Ahaha...I'm sorry, please, give me a minute."

She stood up and answered the call, walking a ways away so he couldn't hear. "Yeah?"

 _"Akane, we need to go."_ Hinata's urgent voice made her face drop. _"I'm waiting by the entrance. Hurry."_

"Alright, I'll be right there." She ended the call and pocketed the phone, turning to an impatient ravenette. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go."

"Why?" He insisted, grabbing her wrist as she turned. "Why can't you stay?"

"Please, let me go!" She pleaded, struggling. "I have to go!"

"Why? Ah-" He stumbled backwards in surprise as she quickly shoved her lips to his in an impromptu kiss, the taste of her cherry lip gloss stunning him for a moment as he watched her hurry away. "Hey, wait!"

She raced through the garden, slipping off her heels as she cursed herself. "Why, oh why did I wear heels?"

As she kicked them off, she stumbled, managing to grab one of them as she caught herself and raced away, bare feet slapping against the cold stone path.

Sasuke was right on her tail, stooping to grab the other heel as she disappeared through the doorway. "Oi!"

She didn't dare stop for the shoe, yelling a hurried thank-you-and-goodbye to Itachi, who was watching her with a surpised expression. His face quickly turned amused as he watched Sasuke give chase.

She finally jumped out the front door, holding up the skirt so she wouldn't trip as she saw Tenten open her car door.

"Hurry!" She yelled, and Sakura managed to dive inside, the door slamming shut behind her as Tenten screeched away, leaving Sasuke gasping for air at the edge of his driveway. Several still-sober partygoers stared at him curiously as he yelled in anger, gripping the shoe.

* * *

Sakura panted heavily, gathering her wits as she sat up, quickly buckling herself in.

"What happened?" She asked, looking frantically behind her. "Where's the fire?"

Hinata was cradling an asleep Ino, makeup having run down her cheeks. Hinata looked up with a grim expression. "Shikamaru-san broke up with Ino."

" _What_? Why?!" Sakura took care not to yell, instead stage-whispering frantically.

"I don't know. Ino couldn't tell me." Hinata looked serious as her hand stroked the back of Ino's hair.

"Apparently, Shikamaru had been getting flirted with by a new transfer student," Tenten suddenly piped up, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard her fingernails were white. "And instead of telling her to back off, he broke up with Ino so he wouldn't be caught 'cheating' on her. He's with that stupid Suna girl."

"Temari?" Sakura rose an eyebrow. "She seemed nice enough in class."

"Yeah, well, she's a boyfriend stealer." Tenten glared out the window. "And to think I hung out with her."

Sakura felt guilt course through her body. She bit her lip and looked away, staring out the window.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tenten noticed her mood and then looked down at her feet. "And why do you have only one shoe?"

"It's...it's a long story." Sakura muttered.

"I'm listening."

"Well..." She glanced back at Hinata, who was also listening intently, stroking Ino's hair. "Friday afternoon, just before lunch...I got into an argument with Sasuke like usual, and I saw Shikamaru."

"And?" Tenten kept her eyes on the road, but every so often would glance in her direction.

"I saw...I saw him with a blonde girl with four pigtails." She sighed, massaging her temples. "She hugged him. Was that really...?"

"Temari. That's her." Tenten hissed.

"Dammit, I can't believe it." Sakura carefully undid her bun and slipped off her other shoe. "I should've said something. I knew I should've said something."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, Sak." Tenten put a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. "I get it. You didn't want to ruin her excitement for prom."

Hinata looked down, her eyes hardening in a rare show of anger. "She will pay for hurting Ino-chan for this. I promise."

"I can't have her hurt too."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, things are getting serious! What will happen to Ino and Shikamaru? Aww, Sakura and Sasuke kissed! And Tenten and Neji came forward about their relationship. But what was Karin up to? And who will comfort Ino in her time of need? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I'm so late with this, but merry Christmas (or just happy holidays)! Here's the next chapter of High Heels!**

* * *

The next day was, for the most part, lazy.

Sakura washed the non-permanent dye out of her hair, and she was glad to see it back to its normal vibrant pink color. She sighed, holding a limp, wet strand of hair. "Great, I'm back to normal."

Ino had to spend the night at Sakura's house because Hinata's parents were too strict and Tenten's parents were out of town and didn't want anyone over.

She glanced from the bathroom to her room, where her door was slightly ajar.

Karin was still sleeping in, and Ino was still unconscious from last night's events.

Turning from the mirror, to the door, and back to the mirror, she decided.

"Man, I've had enough of trying to wash out my hair. I'm gonna make breakfast." She muttered to herself, shutting off the light as she exited.

Akane was in the kitchen, making breakfast when Sakura entered. She glanced up with a small smile. "Good morning, Sakura. You hungry?"

"Am I ever." The pinkette took a seat at the island counter and watched her mother work.

"How's Ino doing this morning?" Akane asked, her voice lowering.

"Still conked out, I'm afraid." Sakura frowned. "She's taking it pretty hard about Shikamaru."

"Who's that? A friend of yours?" The redheaded woman turned back to the rice that was cooking.

"Oh, totally. An _ex_ -friend by now." Sakura said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"What's wrong this morning, sweetie?" Akane scooped some rice on a plate and placed it in front of her with a frown. "Did you have a rough night last night?"

"Little bit." She yawned. "What time is it? I forgot."

"It's a little after eleven." Akane checked her watch. "I'll have to be leaving at eleven-thirty today. They want me in for a surgery again. You know what to do by now."

"I know. Watch the house, and if I go out, make sure everything's locked." The pinkette recited with a dull voice as she got up and grabbed some eating chopsticks out of a drawer in the kitchen.

"Make sure Ino and Karin get some rice too. I have to go soon. I love you." She kissed her forehead and grabbed her bag (no doubt filled with her scrubs and hospital shoes), keys, and walked out the front door.

Sakura mumbled a goodbye through mouthfuls of rice, and just as the front door shut, Ino walked down the hall sleepily, rubbing one eye.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Sakura swallowed her food and gave her a half-smile. "Get enough sleep?"

"I guess I did," Ino said, yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's..." Sakura squinted at the clock above the stove. "About eleven-sixteen."

"Okay, I see." Ino grew quiet and sat down next to her.

Sakura finished her rice and stood, ready to take the bowl into the kitchen, but stopped once she saw Ino's face.

"Ino, what's up? I've known you for eight or nine years already, and not once have you ever been this quiet."

"I just..." The blonde sighed, resting her elbows on the island table. "I still can't wrap my mind around all that happened last night."

Sakura nodded, understanding. "I know how you feel...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I deserved this, anyways." Ino laughed mirthlessly. "Karma for being such a bad friend, I guess."

"No, really, I'm _sorry_." Sakura emphasized, setting the bowl back down on the table. She hesitated before speaking agian. "I...Friday afternoon, I saw him with that Temari chick. I knew I should've said something...but you just seemed so happpy, I didn't want to..."

"...I get it." Ino looked down. "You didn't want to take away my happiness."

"I really am sorry." The pinkette repeated, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Forgive me?"

Ino looked up at her, slowly smiling. "Of course I would. You never had to apologize."

The two began to hug, and were only interrupted by Karin walking into the kitchen.

"Sup." She nodded to them both and glanced at the rice cooker. "Cool, Mom cooked breakfast."

"Oh, right!" Sakura immediately pulled away and looked at Ino. "D'ya want any breakfast or something?"

"Sure. I'm really hungry." Ino nodded.

"Alrighty. Want any egg with your rice, or not?" Sakura was already on her way to the fridge.

"Hmm, sounds good to me. It's one way to spice up a meal in the morning." Ino licked her lips just thinking about it.

"I know, right?" Sakura laughed, grabbing two eggs from the fridge. She grabbed a clear bowl and a pan and began working.

Sakura's ringtone began echoing from her bedroom, and she groaned.

"Karin, can you please get my phone?" She asked. "I'm kinda tied up at the moment."

"Sure. One minute." She scooped some rice into her bowl and set it on the counter, then rushed off to the pinkette's bedroom. A moment later, she walked back, phone to her ear.

"Who is it?" Ino asked.

Karin mouthed 'It's Tenten', and Sakura dropped the spatula she was working with in order to get her phone.

"Mhm. Sure, hold on. Here she is." Karin held the phone out to Sakura, and she took it quickly.

"Hello? Tenten, hi!" She greeted, balancing the phone on her shoulder as she returned to the stove, continuing to cook the egg.

 _"Hey, Sakura! How's Ino doing?"_ Tenten sounded pretty happy over the phone.

"She's fine now. We're just having breakfast." Sakura glanced over to the blonde to see her talking with Karin.

 _"Cool. Well, I was just calling to ask if you guys wanted to come hang out at the mall today?"_

"Sounds fun. Lemme ask." Sakura placed the spatula back on the counter and turned to the two. "Hey, you guys wanna go to the mall with Tenten today?"

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Karin piped up.

"Um...I guess I'm in." Ino smiled unsurely.

"Alright, they said yes." Sakura replied. "What time do you want us to meet you there?"

 _"Well, I was figuring that I could come pick you guys up or something."_

"Sounds like a plan. Is there a set time you're getting here?"

 _"Hmm...expect me around twelve-ish."_

"Alright. See you then." Sakura hung up the phone and set it on the counter. "Tenten's coming around twelve-ish to pick us up."

"Cool." Karin said, picking up her empty bowl and putting it in the sink. "I'm gonna go get changed."

With that, the redhead left the living room area, leaving the two friends to their thoughts.

"Hey...you really okay?" Sakura asked, putting the egg on top of the bowl of rice and adding a bit of soy sauce for even more flavoring. She set it in front of Ino with a pair of chopsticks.

"I...I guess I'm not." Ino sighed, muttering 'Itadakimasu' and grabbing the sticks. "What if...I see him again? I have no idea what I'd say to him if I ever saw him."

"Don't worry so much about it, Ino." Sakura said, patting her on the back. "If anything happens, I'll make sure to beat his ass for ya."

* * *

"You know what? You were right!" Ino smiled brightly as she walked from store to store with Sakura and Tenten. Karin had left a while ago when she'd spotted the guy she had met up with at the party the night before, but promised to meet back up with them in a few hours. "This is so taking my mind off of what happened last night."

"See?" Sakura grinned at her, shooting her a thumbs-up. She'd just gotten her hair cut, and it hung in a neat line that barely kissed her shoulders. "Told you shopping would cheer you up."

"Onto weapons, guys!" Tenten exclaimed, pulling them towards a cool-looking store. "My instructor recommended some new tools for me and I want your opinions on what I would be adept at!"

"Alright, alright." Ino and Sakura laughed at her enthusiasm. Tenten's eyes went from window to window, until she saw a familiar head of brown hair.

She gasped, leaving her two friends behind to glomp the male looking at the armor in the window. "Neji!"

"Tenten?" He twisted around to see that she'd latched herself onto his back. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Shopping, what else?" She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Honestly, Neji, sometimes I think that brain of yours is just for show!"

He blushed, semi-embarrassed, and noticed Sakura and Ino standing a safe distance away, keeping in their laughter. "Oh. Hello, Haruno, Yamanaka."

"Sup, Neji?" Sakura snickered behind her hand. "You guys are too cute together!"

"Sh-shut up..." He looked away with a frown and an even brighter blush.

"You guys, lay off him for a bit." Tenten nuzzled his head. "It's _my_ job to embarrass him."

"That's even worse, I believe." Neji commented, and she gave him a pout.

"So, if you're here, where's Duck-Ass Jr. and Ramen-zilla?" Sakura asked.

Upon seeing his slightly confused look, Ino sighed. "She's asking if you came with Sasuke and Naruto."

"Yes, but I've lost them." Neji shrugged. "Uchiha went to go look at jewelry, and Uzumaki...who knows. He's probably at the food court."

"Figures." Sakura muttered. "Knowing that Naruto's here, Hinata's probably here too."

"Yes. I saw them walking around together."

"Sasuke, looking at jewelry?" Tenten snorted incredulously. "I wonder..."

"He mentioned something about that girl he danced with last night." Neji said. "Something about finding her and giving her a ring, or a necklace or something?"

Sakura felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, her palms sweaty.

"Uh, Sak? You okay?" Ino waved a hand in front of her face.

"Palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy..." She muttered.

"Oh, don't go spouting rap references on me now!" Ino slapped her across the face and shook her shoulders. "Pull yourself together!"

" _Ouch_! Ino, what the _hell_?" Sakura shouted.

"You got so freaked out you started quoting Eminem." Tenten stared at her, a little worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura shook her head, groaning. "But I think that's gonna leave a mark in the morning."

"Well, serves you right for going into a state of rap shock!" Ino scolded. "Warn me next time!"

"Excuse me? 'Rap shock'? What is that?" Neji questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Rap shock is what we call the scenario that Sakura gets so freaked out, she freezes up and starts quoting lines to rap songs." Ino told him. "Especially," she sighed. " _Meme_ rap songs."

"Can't help loving mom's spaghetti." Sakura snickered.

"ANYWAYS." Ino cleared her throat. "You see Shikamaru anywhere, by any chance...?"

Neji sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid I saw him with a blonde girl earlier. He was walking near the dress shops."

"Good. Let's avoid his ass for as long as possible." Sakura mumbled.

"Why?" Neji asked, and Sakura facepalmed.

"You mean Pineapple hasn't told you already?" She asked, bewildered.

"Told me what? And what's with your asinine nicknames for people?" Neji was growing more flustered by the minute.

"Guys."

"My nicknames are not asinine, White-Eyes!" Sakura countered, folding her arms. "I'm only tellin' the truth!"

"Do not bring my family's eyes into this!" Neji's voice rose a little.

" _Guys_."

"I don't know, she's got a point." Temari said with a bored tone.

" _Shikamaru broke up with me last night and is with this foreign student called Temari!_ " Ino suddenly burst, yelling, tears flooding into her eyes. "And now I'm trying my damn _hardest_ to distract myself from the fact that this _asshole_ didn't even try to be faithful with me!"

The area got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Neji's other eyebrow joined its twin in rising almost to his hairline, and the echo of shopping bags hitting the floor caused the small group to turn around slowly.

Shikamaru and Temari were there, standing several meters away, Shikamaru having been the one to drop the bags in pure shock at what she'd yelled. Temari looked mildly surprised as she clutched a pendant with both the Leaf and Suna symbols with stunning jewels all around them.

Ino felt her eyes fog up even more, and even as he reached out toward her retreating back, calling her name, she didn't think of doing anything else but getting the hell out of there.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun DUN. And so the events continue to unfold! I promise I'll try to have a new chapter out by New Year's. At that time, I'll also be getting a drawing tablet, so if you want to, you can check out my dA account! Just look for AngelicRose1. (Sorry if it seems like a selfish self-promotion...I'm just really excited to finally be able to draw digitally!)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Untold Story

**A/N: Hello, guys! I've got another chapter for you, a special one just for the coming of the new year! I hope you enjoy the surprise I've cooked up for you!**

* * *

Ino had been too torn up because of seeing him that Sakura sent her home with Karin for her own emotional good.

Karin had initially protested, but once she saw the state Ino had been driven to, she stopped, kissed her boy friend goodbye and called an older school friend to drive them back to Sakura's house.

Said pinkette sighed, rubbing her forehead. She sat on a pristine white bench in the midst of a never-ending crowd of shoppers moving this way and that, their chatter creating a somewhat pleasant ambience.

Tenten had gone off with Neji somewhere to do whatever they did when alone. Sakura had sent them off with a smile and wink, but now she was somewhat regretting sending her friend off with her boyfriend.

She absentmindedly pulled out her cell phone. She eyed it as the screen lit up, showing her lock screen wallpaper. She debated whether or not to text him. After a minute, she decided not to, pocketed her phone, and stood up to stretch.

As her eyes scanned the area, she mumbled a swear as she saw a familiar head of black spiked hair.

That familiar head of blacked spiked hair was accompanied by a group of said head of blacked spiked hair's older brother's company, all laughing and talking, some sipping on slushies.

She turned to walk towards Bed, Bath, and Beyond in hopes that they wouldn't suddenly spot her, but just as she took that first step, she heard Itachi call out to her.

She froze on the spot, gritting her teeth together, cursing that wretched member of the Uchiha species for noticing her on this one day, _this one day_ , when she could already feel a headache coming on.

"Ah, Sakura-san! Nice to see you today." Itachi strode on over, accompanied by the Akatsuki and, unfortunately, Sasuke.

She turned and plastered a smile on for pleasantries. "Itachi-san. Hey."

"It's very disappointing that you couldn't make it last night." Konan smiled weirdly at her, and Sakura very quickly got the hint. _"As if I hadn't gotten it already from seeing Duck's Ass here."_

"Yeah, I guess. The good news is that I got to get all my studying done for the finals soon, so..."

"Always the nerdy one, eh?" Kisame chuckled at her.

"Hey, at least I've got legit goals after high school, Sharky." She grinned at him. "What're you gonna be?"

"Haven't decided yet, thanks for asking." He shrugged playfully.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Deidara asked, looking around. "I thought the blonde one and the weapon chick were here too."

"Tenten went off with Neji, and...Ino...went home." She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Well, why are you here?"

"Shopping, I suppose." Itachi gave an intentional gesture with his eyes to Sakura, and she saw him hinting at Sasuke.

She internally sighed and plastered on a grin. "Sup, Chicken Boy?"

"When will you stop calling me that?" He asked, annoyed.

"When all of my dreams get achieved." She deadpanned with a serious expression. She paused, then laughed a few seconds later. "Kidding. I'll never stop."

"I suspected as much." He grumbled, mostly to himself, and Itachi chuckled.

"So, heard you were lookin' at jewelry. What's the big occasion, Chicken Boy?" She folded her arms across her chest and watched with amusement as he began blushing in embarassment.

"It's not-"

"Not what? Not what it looks like?" She grinned at him. "Believe me, I support you getting a girlfriend one hundred percent if it means you'll get your little fans to stop harassing me. Doesn't bug me, a'course, but like everyone else I have my limits."

"I don't have a girlfriend." His eyes narrowed at her.

"Could have fooled me." She muttered to Kisame, and he burst out into laughter.

"Well, fellas, it's been fun talking to you, but I have to go find 'weapon chick'." She saluted mockingly and, with a grin, walked off after Itachi ruffled her hair and the gang said goodbye.

Sasuke watched her go. _"She was tense. She obviously did not want to be approached by Itachi...so why did she...? She's hiding something, I know it."_

* * *

After a few more hours of shopping, Sakura decided to go home again. Tenten said she would be catching up with her later, and Hinata got permission from her parents to come over. Sakura felt like Karin would be asking about that story sooner or later.

"Karin, I'm home." She announced upon walking in the door. Said redhead walked into view from the hallway with a small, crooked smile.

"Hey." She said. "Ino's calmed down and I asked her to stay over because I wanted to know."

"About...?"

"Your past."

"Ah, called it." Sakura nodded, leaning against the door. "Tenten and Hinata will be here soon, so can you wait until then?"

"Yeah, I can." She looked away for a moment, then looked her sister in the eyes. "Did Sasuke seem off to you today?"

"Why should I know? It's not like I love the guy." She snorted, striding over to ruffle her sister's hair, despite her protests. "Come on. You ate already?"

"No. We were gonna order a pizza and were waiting until you got here."

"Thanks, thanks." The pinkette nodded and followed her back to Sakura's bedroom where Ino was huddled on her bed, staring at her phone.

"Hey, Ino. You feeling okay?" She asked, catching her attention.

She looked up and gave her a small smile. "I'm doing okay...have you seen what's trending on Facebook?"

 _"Yep..."_ Sakura thought with a smile and a sigh. _"She's back to normal."_

* * *

"Hey, Sakura." Tenten called, a lovely scent filling the house. "I brought pizza."

"Ah, Ten! You're a saint!" Sakura ran out to the living room to glomp her friends.

"We're far from saints, Sakura-chan..." Hinata smiled gently.

"You brought pizza to a hungry woman." Sakura laughed. "I feel like you're a saint, at least."

"Hey, Tenten. Hinata." Karin greeted, walking with Ino out to the room.

"I brought a couple types of pizza." Tenten gestured to the several pizza boxes she carried. "One of them is primarily for your parents because I know they can eat a whole box in a night."

"Thanks. They would've gone crazy." Karin laughed.

They all sat down at the table and began eating, each grabbing a couple of slices. Laughter and talking soon permeated the atmosphere.

"So, um..." Karin suddenly started, making the others look at her. "Is now a good time to know?"

The four exchanged glances and Sakura sighed, a somber expression taking over her face.

"So you wanted to know why I avoid Sasuke like the plague, huh?" Sakura asked her, a grim look on her face.

"Yeah." Karin nodded.

"Okay, then...but I will warn you. Nothing I tell you can leave this house. Okay?"

"Okay. I understand."

Sakura looked to her friends with a grim smile. She squeezed Ino and Hinata's hands and looked back to her sister. "It all started in second grade..."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out for a second. This is the point in the original script where I made this a whole new chapter. But since I'm putting out this one on New Year's, I decided to make a couple of adjustments. For all of you who have been dying to know her backstory, here's a little gift for you!**

* * *

"Oi! Forehead!" A girl yelled, catching her attention. She turned and paled when one of them stomped up to her, looking fiercely angry.

"Y-yes?" She began to tremble when a couple of them surrounded her, the leader standing over her, casting a sinister shadow over her.

"I have some news for you, pinky." The leader spat the name out like it was poison. "I don't like you being near Sasuke-kun, okay? You better back off before you get beat up."

"What are you talking about?" She looked confused. "I can like Sasuke too, can't I?"

"Not when we do!" The brunette yelled, throwing a punch at her face. Sakura's head snapped back from the force of the blow, and her eyes went wide. Tears gathered in her eyes, but right when she was about to start sobbing, the bully glared. "You cry and I end you."

Sakura tried to bite her lip to keep the tears at bay, with all the girls laughing at her.

"Lookit the crybaby!" They taunted. "Aww, is the poor crybaby hurt?"

Sakura looked at the grass, feeling the humiliation burning on her cheeks. "S-Sasuke will never like you when you do that!"

"So, you think you're hot stuff, huh?" One of the girls loomed in Sakura's face threateningly, glaring as she gripped her chin and forced it up. "You think you're the top dog because Sasuke noticed you, don't you? Well, we've got news for you. He'll _never_ love you!"

"Whaddya talking about..." Sakura chuckled weakly, wiping blood off her lip. "He's not yours to claim...he's a human being..."

"Not quite broken yet. I think we should teach her a lesson." The leader grinned wickedly and grabbed her long, pink hair forcefully, yanking her backward. Sakura yelped in pain, catching the attention of some other girls there.

She struggled feebly against the grip, only groaning in pain when she was yanked again.

"Don't try to get away, Haruno." She sneered. "You deserve every bit of what's coming to you."

She gritted her bloody teeth, her eyes clenched shut. She tightened her fists, not caring that she was digging dirt into her fingernails.

She could hear faint voices.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata's voice rang out, and she opened her glassy eyes to grin weakly at her.

"Stay back, HInata..." She called, feeling tears dribble down her face when she was kicked in the stomach. She gasped for air, choking and coughing up blood. "I'll b-be fine...!"

Another girl gasped and ran away from the scene, presumably to call for help.

"Look at you...you're weak." One of them spat, punching her in the cheek. Her head was violently jerked the other way and she cried out in pain. "Can't even take the punches we're throwing."

"Stop..." She begged, spitting bloody saliva onto the ground a few feet away. "Stop...!"

"Not even Sasuke can save you now."

Sakura began to sob quietly as they hit her, blow after blow.

 _"What can I do...? I'm no match for them..."_ She thought miserably. _"Dammit...if only I- wait..."_

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the kunai Sasuke had given her. It gleamed in the light; he had claimed his brother had given it to him. She knew it was no play knife. An idea popped into her head and she grinned, laughing weakly.

One of the bullies noticed. "Aww, trying to hurt us, now, are you?"

She turned to the one holding her hair and smirked. "It's not meant for _you_." She hissed.

"What do you mean...?!" One of them kicked her again, and she grunted.

Sakura could see through blurry vision Sasuke's hair as a dot of black against a hazy blue background.

She gritted her teeth, holding it firmly, just as he'd taught her.

With one swipe, she sliced.

The bully fell backwards with a yell of surprise, and locks of bubblegum pink fluttered to the ground all around her as she stood, glaring at them.

One of them tried to rush her, but she blocked and kicked right in the clavicle.

She went down, screaming in pain, and Sakura whirled around to punch another in the lips.

One by one they dropped like flies, the rest of the school watching in shock at the frail girl actually fighting back. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, but he turned away and disappeared in the crowd.

By the time the teacher had gotten there, Sakura had fallen to her scraped knees, panting for ragged breaths with the toppled girls all around her, groaning and whimpering in pain.

* * *

"And I told you the rest. Even though they beat me up first, and I had the injuries to prove it, the principal expelled me and the bullies only got suspended for a month. I cried on graduation day when I sat in the audience with my family."

"I always felt partially responsible for what happened..." Hinata said softly, squeezing her hand. "If...if I hadn't been such a coward, Sakura wouldn't have gotten expelled."

"I...I had no idea..." Ino sat, shell-shocked. "Wait...that girl...!"

"That was one of your little friends." Sakura gazed at her with a grim smile. "That's why I don't hang out with you...besides you keeping up your reputation."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura..." Tenten said quietly.

"It's not any of your faults." She firmly shook her head. "I'm a better person because of what happened, because it taught me to toughen up. It taught me to not crush so incessantly on stupid boys."

"But..." Karin licked the grease off her lips. "You still love him...right?"

Sakura was silent for a long time, staring hard at the table. Hinata looked sad, and Ino was looking away. Tenten shook her head silently.

"I..." Sakura's voice startled everyone out of their own thoughts. "I know, it's really freaking stupid. I know I shouldn't. But...my love for him was too strong to ever go away, even if he avoided me like the plague for years afterward."

"You still have feelings?" Ino looked mildly surprised. "I thought you hated him..."

"I put up a front so nobody can mess with me because of it again." She gave her a meaningful look. "Do you realize how many girls would be after me if I said it loud and proud? Not to mention, Chicken Boy hates my guts now because of that roast in the parking lot. If he knew I was the girl that kissed him last night, I'd never live it down."

"I get it..." Karin rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Would you ever want him to like you back?"

"Honestly? I bet I would be the happiest girl in the world." Her voice grew quieter, more somber. "But I know it will never happen. I will continue to be that girl that annoys the hell out of him, and he'll be the one forever wondering who kissed him at the party."

At that point, Karin excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Walking away from the group, she shut the door and washed her hands with the fragrant cherry blossom soap Sakura always loved. Looking at herself in the mirror, she began to smile as a plan began to unfold in her mind...

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the extra-long chapter! Have a happy New Year, everyone, and let's hope 2017 will be a better year for everyone!**

 **Fun Question: What resolutions do you have for this new year? What do you want to see come true in this story in the future? Feel free to write them in the comments!**


	11. Chapter 11: Messy 'Matchmaking'

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry it's been more than a month without an update! I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

The redhead watched the Uchiha with sharp eyes, taking sips of her drink in between glances towards her sister.

"Karin, what on earth are you doing?" One of her friends asked, raising an eyebrow at her strange activities.

Karin looked up at her, then gave a small, strange smile. "I'm...observing."

"Well, it won't kill you to look less creepy about it." She snorted, shielding her face with her hand so she didn't have to look in the spiky-haired boy's direction. "If Sasuke-kun sees you staring at him like that, he'll think we're freaks."

Karin rolled her eyes at her behavior and continued sipping from the straw, watching her own sister interact with her friends.

"What _are_ you doing?" Her boyfriend, Suigetsu, asked, poking her cheek.

She let go of the straw and leaned in close to his ear, whispering something.

Suigetsu's eyes widened and he grinned. "Oooh, I see. Can I help, then?"

She nodded at him with a big smile. "Sure! The more, the merrier."

* * *

"And then I said, 'You've got that...right?'" Tenten exclaimed, making the entire table burst into laughter.

"Dude!" Hidan slapped the table, howling in laughter. "He must've been so freakin' embarassed!"

"He was." Tenten smirked victoriously. "And that's why those thugs never messed with me again."

Sakura was chuckling when suddenly, she caught Karin's eye. The girl looked alert, almost as if something were about to happen.

Sakura rose an eyebrow and Karin simply shook her head with a small smile.

She sighed and looked back to her tray. She'd already eaten everything, and she was feeling more full than usual.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back." She announced, standing up with her tray.

"Done already?" Kisame asked. "I remember when you could eat two whole hot dogs and then dessert!"

"Don't forget the two big bottles of soda!" Sakura laughed, turning to walk towards the trash cans.

* * *

"Quick! Sui-kun!" Karin whispered urgently. "Here comes Sakura!"

The whitenette nodded and stood, speedwalking over to Sasuke's table.

Sasuke was sighing at something Naruto had exclaimed, as usual, and looked up, slightly irritated, at the boy.

"Yes?" He asked, having an edge to his voice.

"I think I just saw some more dango at the food bar. You wanna go get some with me?" Suigetsu shot a quick glance towards the trash. _"C'mon, Sasuke...! Sakura's almost there!"_

"Fine, whatever." Sasuke stood up with his tray, nearly knocked off his feet as Suigetsu grabbed his arm and raced the two of them over to the food bar.

Karin had, meanwhile, stood up and was talking to Sakura. The pinkette had already cleaned up her tray and was walking back to her table when Suigetsu ran next to them.

"Watch out!" Karin gasped, pushing Sakura forward.

Suigetsu paused long enough to whirl around and see Sasuke and Sakura collide, their lips touching. Sakura looked absolutely mortified, and Sasuke looked a bit surprised.

The entire cafeteria was silent as the couple looked at the fruits of their efforts.

They stayed that way for a couple of seconds, stunned, before Sakura got to her senses and pushed off of him. "What the hell, Sa- Chicken Boy?!"

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'?" He asked, irritated. "You're the one who bumped into _me_!"

"I can _not_ believe you! You're really blaming your mess on me?" She yelled, grabbing his tray and dumping its contents over his head, causing the group of students to gasp. "Watch where you're going next time, asshole!"

Sasuke stared at her, brimming with anger, and stalked away, most likely going to clean up. Naruto had gotten out of his seat and was running after him, shouting his name, while Sakura just stomped out of the cafeteria to the bathrooms.

Tenten sighed as Hinata raced after her friend, and Karin facepalmed.

"Well, that could've gone better." Suigetsu mumbled.

-line-

Sakura huffed. Hot, embarassed, angry tears leaked down her face.

"Stupid jerk," she mumbled, frustratedly scrubbing at her face with a makeup wipe. "Now I gotta redo my makeup..."

Hinata walked into the bathroom, looking concerned. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"No, of course I'm not alright." She snapped, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "That dumb jerk freakin' kissed me! I didn't consent!"

"Maybe it was an accident." The noirette gently patted her back while she tried to reapply her eyeliner. "You never can tell with Sasuke."

"An accident?" She snorted, looking briefly from her own reflection to Hinata's. "If _that_ was an accident, I'd hate to see what 'on purpose' looks like."

" _Sakura_." Both stayed quiet until the pinkette was done with her makeup, and then she walked her out.

"You know what I meant." Hinata gave her a serious look, staring into her eyes.

"But do I though?" Sakura teased with a straight face.

The noirette lightly hit her and giggled. " _Sakura_!"

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! You okay?" Naruto called as he walked into the changing room.

"Go away, dobe." Sasuke groaned, turning to give him a glare over his shoulder.

Naruto rose his hands in defense. "Chill, chill. I get it, you're upset."

Sasuke turned back around and didn't say a word.

The blonde sighed, scratching his head as he leaned against the wall. "Sasuke, I may be stupid, but I'm not oblivious when it comes to stuff like this."

"You're right about the stupid part." Sasuke commented. "And wasn't your first idea of a date with that Hyuuga girl to take her to that ramen restaurant?"

"Th-that was different! Teme!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "Besides, how would _you_ know she didn't like ramen at the time?"

"Hyuuga's a _girl_ , dobe," was his deadpan answer as he pulled his shirt down over his pale skin. "Not every girl is gonna like a first date to _Ichiraku's_."

"L-look, the point is that I know how you feel about Sakura-chan!"

The noirette paused, sock halfway up his ankle. He looked up, face expressionless.

"Don't think you've got me fooled like the other 99 percent of the school." Naruto gave him a dead serious stare. "If that other girl hadn't been dancing with you that night of the dance, I bet you would've-"

" _Don't_ mention that." Sasuke hissed at him.

"I wish you would've already grown some balls by now, Teme!" Naruto threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "What happened to that crush you had on her back then? Huh?"

"That was years ago." Sasuke rose his voice a little more. "That was before that incident. That was before all that shit happened. _Do not_ talk about this."

"Why can't I talk about her with you?" Naruto yelled. "You love Sakura! You love her and you wanna hold her! You wanna please her!"

" _Enough_!" Sasuke shouted back, standing up. "I am not talking about my feelings for Sakura! I'm not talking about how I still love her!"

The room was quiet while Sasuke realized what he blurted out. His cheeks turned pink as he finished pulling on his shoes.

"So." Naruto let himself grin cheekily at him. "You do still love her."

"Shut up, dobe."

"You know, she almost said your name when you kissed her."

"I said shut up."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm just saying that you never know. You may still have a chance with her."

Sasuke stayed silent, though his face was now red with annoyed anger, and he headed out of the locker room with Naruto.

"For real, though. Isn't Itachi holding another party this weekend?" The blonde asked, glancing towards him.

"No." Sasuke looked straight ahead, a determined expression on his face. "But I can tell him to throw one. And this time, I'll find out who that girl was."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if it seemed a bit short, but I just wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all have a wonderful day filled with love.**


	12. Chapter 12: Shouting on A Rooftop!

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm so sorry this is so late! I've had a terrible case of writer's block and I've been pushing myself to finish this. I'm sorry if it seems really half-assed, but in any case I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You want me to do what, little brother?" Itachi's eyebrows rose. "Mother and Father are home this weekend."

"I know that, Itachi." Sasuke snapped. "Just- when's the earliest time they're gone this time?"

"They have to go out of town next weekend for business meetings." Itachi sighed. "And you want me to throw another party _why_?"

"Because of a girl I met." Sasuke stood there, defiant. "I have to know who she is."

"Ah, is this the girl you've been spotted at the jewelry stores for?" Itachi chuckled as Sasuke was suddenly reduced to a bright red, embarassed stuttering mess. "I get it. I'll throw this party, but with one condition."

"What?" It surprised the spiky-haired boy how much desperation was in his voice. So un-Uchihalike, he decided.

"I throw this party, and you let me be the ordained minister to your wedding." A smirk.

"ITACHI!" The shriek echoed through the hall, followed by the quieter chuckling of the older Uchiha.

"I'm _joking_ , little brother." Itachi's face lost some of its playfulness. "But if I throw this party, then you have to find out who she is. I can't lose either Mother's or Father's trust for this."

"I will." Sasuke nodded. Possibly finding out who this girl was filled him with determination. "I can't fail."

* * *

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice made the pinkette turn around, eyebrow raised at the boy racing towards her in the hall. "Can I hang with you guys today?"

She shrugged her shoulders, letting him catch up with her. "Sure, I don't care. You'll have to endure girl talk, though."

"Whatever. I don't care about girl talk." Naruto shrugged. "My mom always has Sasuke's mom over, and I used to have to listen to them talk for _hours_."

"Yikes." Sakura winced. "And I thought Ino's mom was bad."

"Yeah." He nodded. "That was before Sasuke and I got video games. Life is better now."

"I'll bet it is."

"Sooooo..." Naruto drew out the word as he clasped his hands behind his head. "What'cha doing today?"

"You mean after school? Dunno." She stretched, yawning loudly. "I kinda wanted to hang out with the Akatsuki or something."

"Oh." Naruto glanced into a classroom and saw Anko-sensei grading papers. "Well...any plans for this weekend?"

"No." Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "Why all the questions?"

"No reason, I'm just curious." Naruto beamed at her as her eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, that's what Deidara said." She muttered, shaking her head.

"I'm just curious, Sak-chan!" He defended, laughing when she gently punched his shoulder. "You know you love me."

"But do I really?" She asked, giving him a smirk when he began to pout. "You know I"m kidding."

"Yeah, I do." He sighed, folding his arms behind his head.

"But honestly, what's your reason?" She asked as they got to the roof stairway.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell..." He sighed, "Sasuke's probably having another party next weekend and I was wondering if you'd go."

"With who, Naruto?" She snorted, giving him a look. "You of all people should know perfectly how Sasuke feels about me."

"You have no idea..." he grumbled to himself, kicking a pebble. "Please?"

"No."

He got in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, giving her the puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?"

" _No_." She glared at him and grabbed his hands, gripping them tight.

He winced and pulled them away. " _Please_ , Sakura-chan?"

"What merit would I gain by going?" She asked in exasperation, catching the attention of the other three there.

"You could go as a double-date with me and Hinata-chan!" He looked much too hopeful for her nerves.

"I believe it's Hinata-chan and me, Naruto." Tenten laughed as they walked up.

"So? Same difference!" Naruto exclaimed. "The point is, I really, really want you to go with us this time!"

"Naruto, you know I have tests and things to study for!" Sakura yelled, raising her arms in frustration. "I can't bother with parties that the Uchihas are throwing! I can't bother with a guy who has been a dick to me this entire school year!"

"But Sakura-chan, he doesn't hate you!" Naruto defended.

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto, you have no idea what's gone on for all these years!" Sakura's voice rose higher than his, so much that a couple of students milling outside looked up in confusion.

"I have an idea!" He yelled back, getting closer to her face. Tenten's eyebrows rose while Hinata gasped and grabbed his arm, trying to yank him backwards.

"Naruto-kun, don't!" She said urgently.

"You have no idea what it's been like for me." She yelled equally loudly, leaning forwards until they were forehead-to-forehead. "First I get expelled, then my mom dies a few years later, and then Sasuke and I get into this _big fucking fight_ -"

"Hold on, what?" Ino stood back up, surprised. "You got into a fight?"

"Yeah, it was a couple of years ago, in fact." She snarled. "It was just after my mom died. The little bastard decided that I was too depressing to be around anymore and ditched me!"

"Wait, he did what?" Naruto suddenly backed up, looking equally gobsmacked. "He never told me that."

"Well then what did he tell you?" She asked him, still seething.

"He told me that after your mom died you were really moody and he didn't know how to make you feel better, so he decided to give you space."

"I did punch him, but he did much more than 'give me space'." She sighed, holding her head in her hands. "Ever since the last day of sixth grade, we've gone our separate ways. Sure, he was there for my mother's funeral, but..."

"But he didn't talk to you since." Naruto nodded, patting her back. "I really missed hanging out with you in seventh grade."

"You never said you got into a huge fight." Ino came over, eyebrows narrowed. "What kept you?"

"From what? Confessing?" Sakura retorted, looking up at her with a sour expression. "I didn't know that fact was so important to you."

"Well, duh! I'm your best friend! You should've said so earlier so we could've moped on the couch together!"

"Ino, I didn't even become your friend until ninth grade." She said flatly.

"So?" She spluttered, putting her hands on her hips. "I would've still brought the ice cream!"

"Anyhow, ignoring the obvious lack of communication," Sakura shook her head, looking back to Naruto. "You really mean to tell me that Sasuke doesn't hate my guts?"

"On the contrary, really." He replied. "He never hated you. Although, to be honest, I think he still has a grudge about that 'stealing his parking spot' thing."

"Who cares? I roasted him." She smiled proudly. "But...all this time I could've embraced my feelings? I didn't have to hate him?"

"Dammit, all this pointless hatred!" She yelled. "Itachi would be so proud of me!"

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, whoops, wasn't supposed to reference that." Sakura giggled. "Sorry."

"Are you still going, though?" Ino asked, getting a sparkle in her eye.

"No." Sakura immediately stood back up, making Ino deflate. "Although...I never said I was going as myself."

Ino squealed. "I call dibs on picking your dress this time!"

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked in confusion, standing back up with Hinata still holding his arm.

"It's a long story, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

He nodded. "Okay, if you say so."

* * *

Karin glanced at her sister, who was in intense conversation with someone on her phone. She had a notepad with her, and was writing down and crossing out words with determination in her eyes.

She rose an eyebrow, but said nothing until she hung up, sighing harshly.

"You okay, Sak?" She asked, making the pinkette give her a tired glance.

"I'm just overwhelmed." She mumbled, falling forward onto her bedspread. "I've gotta switch up my style for Itachi's next party."

"Wait, Itachi's having another party?" Karin asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and I'm going upon request of Naruto."

"Going as yourself?" The redhead examined her flaking nail polish in distaste.

"Hell no, who do you take me for?" Sakura sat right back up, a grin on her face. "Of course I'm going in disguise."

"Figured, figured." Karin laughed. "Ah, Dad just called. He said he'll be home in ten minutes."

"Finally." Sakura sighed. "He's been gone forever."

"I know." Karin glanced at her notebook and chuckled. "I suppose I'll leave you to sketch something out."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura mumbled as she left the doorway, going back to her own room.

At the sound of the door, suddenly something clicked in the pinkette's brain and she gasped, flipping to another page and furiously scribbling more ideas.

"That's it," she said, surprised. "I've got it!"


	13. Chapter 13: Consolation and Clues

**A/N: You guys, I am so sorry. I know, I know, it's been three months already. I sincerely apologize about the wait. I promise that things will be a little bit different this summer!**

* * *

"You want to go shopping this weekend?" Akane asked curiously, turning to her as she took a bite of rice. "I don't know how my schedule will be, but I'll try and see if I can take a day off this Sunday."

"Yeah, I just need to see if I can find a dress." Sakura replied, taking a sip of tea.

"A dress?" Her father, a man with faded pink hair and green eyes, looked at her in astonishment. "Sakura, you haven't wanted to go dress shopping ever since the spring dance several years ago."

Karin noted the disappointment in his voice and chose to keep silent, simply eating a piece of chicken.

"Dad, you know saying 'sixth grade' isn't going to make me start crying like a baby." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm fine now. And yeah, I get that I haven't wanted to go dress shopping, but this is for a different reason."

He sighed. "I know, I know." After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Sakura nearly choked on her rice, Karin patting her back, while Akane clapped her hands together in glee.

"Sakura, you never told me you had your eye on someone!" She gasped in delight. "We absolutely must go shopping! And, if you'd like, we can go look at shoes, and makeup, and-"

"It's not for a boy...well, at least not fully." Sakura interrupted, clearing her throat. She quietly thanked Karin before replying, "It's for a dance that a boy will be at."

"Ooh?" Akane seemed slightly taken aback, but still interested as she leaned in. "Do tell, dear."

"Well, a friend of mine is hosting a party next weekend and I wanted to go see about dresses to see if..." She trailed off and seemed to hesitate.

"We've been trying to get them together for ages." Karin chimed in, giving her a look. "So now she wants to see if she can catch his eye."

"Oh, is that so?" The redheaded woman's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Well, don't worry! I know just the thing to make a boy swoon!"

"You were quite the charmer in high school, as I do recall." Kizashi noted, ignoring his daughter's shocked stare.

"You knew each other in high school?" Karin asked, equally appalled.

"Oh, yes. I was..." Akane looked at her husband and he nodded, getting up to put his plate in the sink. "I was Mebuki's best friend. In fact, I was the one who got them together."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Was she still stubborn in high school?"

"Moreso than when you were born." Akane snorted. "It took a _really_ long time before she asked your father on a date. But when she did she crushed so hard on him she immediately jumped at the chance for another."

"Oh, I remember!" Sakura nodded. "I remember you coming over a few times when I was little."

"Uh-huh." Karin reached for another plate of rice. "I remember we didn't really get along that well in elementary."

"Only because we liked the same guy." Sakura snorted. "That reminds me, how did you find Suigetsu, anyway?"

"Well, I guess it started the day you made Sasuke angry at you." Karin noted thoughtfully. "I was walking to class and suddenly this guy bumps into me. He introduced himself and walked me to class, and later he asked me to Itachi's party. I guess you could say I've been smitten ever since."

"Aww, that's so adorable, Kar!" Akane cooed, putting her hands on her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you!"

" _Mom_ , it's not that special." Karin groaned in embarassment.

Turning to Sakura, she asked, "What did you have in mind for this next dance?"

Sakura smirked before pulling out a book.

Karin and Akane stared at it, briefly glanced toward each other, then turned their gaze back to the book. Neither said anything for a few moments.

" _Cinderella_?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's so great about a fairy-tale?"

"Not just any fairy-tale, Karin." Sakura opened the book to a page and pointed. "The _Brothers Grimm_ version of Cinderella."

"Oh, you mean the version where there's three balls that she goes to and at the end her sisters cut off parts of themselves to try and get the prince?" Akane asked, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "I love that version!"

Sakura shared her mother's smile and nodded. "I'm going with a gold and silver theme!"

"Extravagent dress, huh?" Karin mused. "Ooh, I get it!"

"He won't know who I am, but it should make him curious." Sakura added. "Until he figures it out, I'll go fancier and fancier."

"But where are you gonna get the full-on golden slippers from?"

"Easy, easy." Akane waved off the question. "I have an old pair that I'm pretty sure should fit you."

"It's set, then." Sakura smiled once more. "I just have to find a gold and silver dress..."

* * *

"So, you need a dress." Ino smirked, one hand on her hip. "I think I can hook you up."

"Great." Sakura smiled, but then paused. "What's it gonna cost me this time?"

"Oh, you know what it's gonna cost." Ino whipped out a camera and squealed, "A photo of a kiss with Sasuke!"

"EHH?!" Sakura yelled, catching the attention of a few people. "Ino, are you insane?! I'm not gonna do that just for an article of clothing!"

"Relax, I'm kidding." Ino put away the camera, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "What I really want is some of your stepmom's homemade chocolate pocky."

"Is that all?" Sakura rose an eyebrow. "Knowing you, you're gonna want more than just that."

"Dammit, you see right through me." The blonde sighed. "I also want you to promise me you'll actually talk to Sasuke like a normal human being for once."

"It doesn't matter when, right?"

"Of course not." She smiled slightly. "Just give him a normal conversation."

"K, whatever." Sakura shrugged. "I guess I can do that."

"I'll see if I can find one tomorrow." Ino hummed in thought, placing a hand on her chin. "But of course, I doubt they'll just _have_ such a fancy gold and silver dress like that."

"Of course." Sakura agreed.

The blonde stood there in thought for a few minutes. "Hmmm...do you think aBae will have anything like that?"

The pinkette shrugged, and they stood there in a few more moments of silence.

"I'm not going online shopping on Nile...no way."

"I realize. Nile sucks." Ino snorted.

"Sooo..."

The two found themselves in an awkward quiet, both sitting on a bench outside of a park.

Sakura turned to look at her, seeing how the wind tousled her long blonde bangs, and the slight bags forming under her eyes.

"It's...been hard recently." Ino licked her lips, glancing over to the pinkette. "I mean...I've never gotten _dumped_ by a boy before."

"Every time I've broken something off, we actually sat down and talked about it. We decided to go our separate ways and stay friends." She continued, watching kids play on a swingset. Her eyes lingered on a young couple, the woman holding a tiny baby in her arms. As they looked at each other they looked so in love. "But...he just decides to break up after all we've done? And over a transfer student like that?"

"I'll tell ya, I have no idea about the heart of a guy." Sakura sighed, taking Ino's hand. She briefly admired her freshly-manicured nails before speaking again. "But in my experience, as much of a noob at love that I am, I'm gonna tell you what I've noticed through the entire time you and Pineapple have dated."

"..." Ino turned her head to look at her, seemingly on the brink of tearing up. "Like what?"

"So you remember when I introduced you to him in middle school, yeah?" Sakura asked, rotating her body so she could look her in the eyes. "How he claimed he had never been in any relationship with any girl before you?"

"Yeah...I remember thinking about how adorable he was." A pink flush came over her face, and she averted her eyes.

"I often times noticed that he always seemed...way too invested in the beginning. Like he was trying his darndest to _feel_ something."

"So you're saying he never actually loved me?" Ino interrupted, a wounded look coming over her face. She looked like a kicked puppy.

"No no no no, that's not what I'm trying to say!" Sakura rose her hands in defense. "If you'll let me get to the point, I'll tell you."

"Alright..." Ino still looked a bit hurt, but folded her arms and looked attentive.

"In the beginning, I saw how hard he fell in love with you. Everyone did." Sakura shrugged. "Heck, even Naruto noticed he wasn't the same guy."

"Of course." Ino snorted. "Naruto may be dense, but he isn't clueless when it comes to seeing affection."

"Exactly." Sakura paused. "I noticed that in the beginning, he agreed to a lot of things he wouldn't otherwise do. And I guess he did, too."

"Actually, sometime during the relationship, he came to me and asked me about how he was feeling. Of course, I told him to try and relax, kind of compromise on some things during the relationship." She tucked a bang behind her ear. "I guess he must've done some thinking about it during one point and that's when he kind of...backed off."

"After the summer ended, I guess he did seem a bit...different." Ino admitted. "He wasn't as open to doing things with me anymore. I kinda thought that he was avoiding me or was mad about something."

"Yeah. And then freshman year started, and Temari came to school a week in." Sakura nodded. "I'm guessing that he felt like he was having an emotional overload...kind of like he realized that he was going way too deep into the relationship."

"And then he met _her_ ," Ino tried her best not to sound disgusted, but Sakura could still sense contempt.

"I honestly think it wasn't on purpose." Sakura sighed, putting a hand on her knee. "I'm saying he probably felt trapped. But I'm just stating my opinion. You need to talk to him. Like, really sit down and _talk_ with him. No yelling, no accusing."

"I know, you're right." Ino slumped a bit and blinked, causing a single tear to go down her cheek. She wiped it away and sniffled. "I'm just so scared. I'm scared I'm gonna overreact, I'm scared that I'm going to blow everything."

"It's okay, Ino. I'm sure he wants to have a talk too. Give him a chance." Her bright green eyes met Ino's watery blue ones, and the blonde tried to smile.

"If you say so...I'll have to ask him."

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't a waste of time?" Neji rolled his eyes as the four boys sat in a circle on Sasuke's bed.

"I'm positive." The Uchiha snapped, glaring at him. "I have to find out who she is. Every detail counts."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, lazily leaning back with a frown on his face. "Does it even matter?"

"Yeah, actually, it does." Naruto seemed uncharacteristically serious as he leaned forward. "We have to make sure we know before we get too invested."

"Invested? What in the world are you talking about, idiot?" Neji asked testily.

"You'll find out soon." Naruto muttered, taking another look at the notes on the page of Naruto's notebook. "So we saw that she was wearing red?"

"Yes. Both a red dress and red hair past her shoulders. Her eyes are green." Sasuke confirmed, narrowing his eyes at the page. "And her phone..."

"Doesn't Sakura's phone have that cute strawberry charm at the end...?" Shikamaru pointed out, opening one eye.

"Yeah..." Naruto rose an eyebrow. "And that girl's phone. Didn't you get a look at it when she got that call?"

"Barely." Sasuke grumbled. "But I did see a place where there could've been a strawberry charm. The phone case matches hers perfectly, from what you've described. Light pink with cherry blossoms."

"Hold on." Neji interrupted. "You mean you've never seen Haruno's phone case?"

"Sakura only pulls out her phone when there's something really important on the board that she won't have enough time to copy down." Naruto pointed out with a frown. "Either that or she sometimes sneaks it under the table when she gets a text."

"And how would you know that, Dobe?" Sasuke questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"I- I mean, it's not like I text her in class on purpose..." Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Sometimes I forget she has class and I send her memes."

"Baka." Sasuke slapped him upside the head and got back to studying the page.

The blonde's eye twitched and he gave the Uchiha a death glare. "At least I'm not the one keeping her shoe in a glass case like a weirdo."

"I'm not being weird, you idiot." The Uchiha huffed at him. "I need it as a way to identify her. She's lost her shoe, so she's most likely going to come back for it at some point."

"Wait." Neji stopped Sasuke from flipping a page. He pointed at a line.

"What is it, Hyuuga?" Sasuke sounded mildly irritated until he actually took a closer look. "What...?"

"Who wrote that?" Shikamaru looked more alert as he stared at it.

Naruto looked nervous as his eyes shifted back and forth.

On the page, clear as day, was Sakura's own handwriting. A phone number, along with a single sentence:

 _I need to tell him the truth._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Once again, I am so sorry for not updating for 3 months! As of right now, chapter 14 is already a work in progress, so hopefully I'll have the newest chapter out soon! Happy Solstice!**


	14. Chapter 14: Discussions

**A/N: GUYS. HOLY SHIT. I AM SO SORRY. I know it's been a year, so all of my apologies are invalid, but I am deeply, truly sorry to have kept you waiting! Please forgive me! In return for being so patient, I'll be uploading two chapters in a row pretty soon. (Chapter 15 is almost done, so you'll have that out either today or tomorrow.)**

 **I really do hope you enjoy this chapter, as short as it is!**

* * *

"Naruto? Whose number is this?" Neji asked, looking up at the blonde with an eyebrow raised.

The blonde refused to make eye-contact or even say anything, just staring determinedly at the sheets.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice, sharp and clear, made him flinch. "Whose. Number."

"I'm...I forgot that was in there." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This notebook's from middle school."

"So if I call this number right here," Sasuke picked up his cell phone and Naruto's eyes widened. "Then I'll get Sakura's phone?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean-" He groaned. "I mean, yeah, but she doesn't know I have that page!"

"What's so bad about it?" Sasuke interrogated. "And what does she mean by 'tell him the truth'?"

"Like I said, middle school!" He yelped. "I don't even remember what she meant by truth!"

"Oh really." Shikamaru deadpanned. "What if one of us asked her, then?"

"I doubt she'd know either." Naruto slowly tried to relax. "Sakura does have a good memory, but she was pretty tired when she wrote that. I don't think she'd really remember what she was thinking about."

"Hm." Sasuke frowned, but grabbed his phone and took a picture.

* * *

The next day, at school, Ino timidly walked up to Shikamaru's locker, where said brunet was looking deep in thought. At the sound of Ino's shoes, he looked up and his face fell slightly.

"Uh, hey, Ino." He said awkwardly, shutting his locker. "Did- did you need something?"

"Actually, I wanted to, um..." She glanced down and took a breath, then looked back up at him more boldly. "I wanted to talk to you about...what happened."

He looked to hesitate before nodding, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "...Sure. I don't think between classes is the best time, though."

"Yeah, me neither. I was thinking we could talk it over during lunch." She replied, nervously twisting the end of her long blonde ponytail around her hand.

He eyed it for a second, and he shifted onto his other foot. "I guess we could."

"Cool. Alright." She looked away, blinking rapidly. "I'll...see you in class."

With that, she walked quickly away, just as Temari walked up.

She watched her walk away and turned to him. "What was that about?"

"She wanted to talk to me." He shrugged, unpocketing his hand to grab hers. "Nothing big."

"We should get to class," the blonde reminded, and he responded with an 'mhm' as they walked off.

* * *

Sakura grasped her forehead in frustration as she hissed in pain, her hand cramping from scribbling down answers. She shook it, then continued to write, ignoring the discomfort.

Sasuke, only a few seats away, glanced up at her with a furrowed brow. He studied her closely and only looked down to grab a new sheet of paper and began to write.

 _Similarities between Mystery-chan and Sakura-_

 _1) Green eyes_

 _2) Facial contortions_

 _3) Color scheme_

When he looked up, he saw that Sakura had taken out her phone to take a picture of the board. His frown deepened when he saw her phone case.

Light pink with cherry blossoms...and no strawberry charm.

 _ **4) Same phone and phone case - missing charm.**_

Sakura had, in defeat, taken out her phone to take a picture of what the teacher had written. As soon as she'd taken the picture, she realized with horror that she'd forgotten to put her phone charm back on.

Glancing around, she gaped at Sasuke who was staring at her. Hastily, she turned back toward the front and shoved her phone in her pocket, thoughts rapidly running through her head.

 _"Oh, shit! He saw! He can't be making the connection, can he? Dammit, I've gotta hold it together before the party!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Dear oh dear, things are heating up! Once again, I severely apologize for the very long (almost a year) delay. I promise to start updating more often when I can! Please tell me how I did, what you think will happen, and I'll see you later!**


	15. Chapter 15: Concerns

**A/N: Once more, (and I know you might be getting tired of this, but I feel guilty) I am so, so sorry for dragging this out for eleven months. I promise, I will try to do better. Thankfully, I'm getting some inspiration back (if this chapter is any indication). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura seemed more tense and on edge that afternoon. She mumbled an affirmative to Ino when the blonde told her the plans with Shikamaru, and when lunch was over with she immediately made a beeline towards Karin.

"Karin, I need your help." She whispered urgently.

Karin turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Sasuke's making the connection. He could know!" Her face looked terribly panicked. "What do I do?! I need a red wig, fast!"

Karin's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open. " _What_?! I thought you were careful!"

"I was! But somehow, I forgot to put my phone charm back on last Sunday!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, remembering just in time to lower her voice. "For the first time in forever, I guess I need your advice."

"Uh, yeah, I guess you do." The redhead ran her fingers through her hair, exhaling harshly while tugging at the ends. "First, we need to focus."

"What do I do?!" The pinkette began to pace the floor. "It's not like I can just make a leisurely trip to the store in a night to pick out a new phone case! I don't have any extras, either!"

"Calm yourself!" Karin ordered sternly, grabbing her shoulders. "Breathe."

Obediently, Sakura took a couple of hesitating deep breaths. When at last she sighed, she looked her in the eyes. "Okay. I'm calm."

"Alright. Now remember back to eighth grade, when you accidentally got two phone cases for your birthday?" She asked.

Sakura rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, but Dad returned one of them, remember?"

"No." Karin shook her head. "He returned mine. I told him to keep yours just in case - pardon the pun - you ever needed another one quick."

"You idiot!" She tried to cover her amused grin at her joke and lightly hit her in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I forgot," Karin deadpanned. "But if you'll allow, I can keep your pink case safe until this whole Sasuke business is over with."

"But what do I tell him if he asks?" She whispered harshly.

"Tell him, as Akane, that you accidentally lost your phone or something." Karin rolled her eyes. "Then, as Sakura, you could say that you found someone's phone and were embarrassed to pull it out during class."

"Genius! Brilliant, I say!" The pinkette declared quietly. "Since everyone at this school is increasingly moronic, I highly doubt anyone will notice!"

"Now all you have to do is switch wallpapers, and you're golden." The redhead grinned at her older sister. "Now shoo; I don't wanna make him nervous."

* * *

Ino took a deep, shaky breath. Her eyes were misty, yet she smiled up at Shikamaru, her hands held tightly in his.

"Thank you for understanding," his voice rumbled with a deep sigh. "I... I didn't want it to blow further out of proportion..."

"No, it's great that we got to talk it out like this." She shook her head, her ponytail moving with her. "I really do hope you and Temari get along great."

A faint blush appeared across his cheeks, and he looked away. "W-Well..."

"Trust me, Shika-kun, I wouldn't lie about this." She giggled. "I've been down this road plenty of times before; I have no time to be salty about getting broken up with."

He said nothing, but gave her a genuine smile.

Once he let go of her hands, she opened her arms for a hug, and he delivered, gathering her in his arms.

She buried her face into his shoulder, sighing in content. "Congratulations on scoring her, Shikamaru."

She felt some rumble of agreement, and when they broke away, she gave him a mock glare. "But if you ever hurt her, you'll have me to deal with, got it?"

He chuckled. "Sure, I get it."

A sense of peace rested upon her shoulders as she bade him goodbye and walked away from him. She exhaled through her nose in content. It'd been a long, long while since things had been broken off so cleanly, even if it had costed her some heartache before she heard him out.

Too lost in her thoughts was she, that when she suddenly bumped into someone, it startled her so much that she stumbled backwards.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely to the boy she'd crashed into, getting closer to him. "I didn't mean to- I mean, I was lost in thought!"

He brushed himself off and gazed down at her, giving her a fake smile. "It's alright, it was my fault too."

"Say, I've never seen you here before." She shook her head. "You must be new. I'm Ino Yamanaka."

When she held out her hand to shake, he took it in his and firmly shook it. She was a bit taken aback at how cold and pale his hand was, yet she said nothing.

"My name is Sai." He retracted his hand and adjusted the scroll under his arm. "Yes, I am new."

"Cool, a new student!" She suddenly got stars in her eyes. "Mind if I show you around real quick before lunch ends?"

"Lead the way, Miss Beautiful."

At the sound of the nickname, she blushed a bright red, but laughed nervously, taking his arm.

* * *

Hinata sat next to Naruto, giggling quietly at some joke he made. Tenten sat next to her, patiently reminding Neji that his cousin, no matter how strange her choice of man could be, deserved happiness.

"Say, Hinata-chan," Naruto suddenly asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Sasuke's throwing another party pretty soon. Would you be my date?"

Neji twitched, but one firm look from Tenten told him to stay quiet.

Hinata gaped before a hot blush spread across her cheeks. "I... I would love to, Naruto-kun!"

While the two of them began to talk about the new party, Neji narrowly avoided smacking his forehead on the table and instead excused himself and Tenten to the hallway.

Once they were away from prying eyes, Neji exhaled sharply. "Tenten, I don't know how I can permit this."

"Neji-kun, Hinata's in love!" Tenten reminded him, folding her arms. "I agree that Naruto can be an oblivious idiot, but this is the happiest I've seen the poor girl in a long time."

"I've got to think of what the clan will say, love." He took her hands in his, frowning. "It was hard enough convincing the elders to permit me to date you; imagine what they'd say to Hinata after finding out that not only is she in love, but with Uzumaki!"

"Naruto's family is very well-known!" Tenten protested. "His father was principal of the school for a few years, and everyone who's met his mother has had positive things to say!"

"That's just it." He shook his head. "You're speaking of his _parents_. Uzumaki's antics are very well-known through the clan, and already my uncle has declared that Naruto will not be even permitted to marry into the lower branches of our family!"

"What if he's just scared?" She challenged. "I remember the very first time I told my father that I loved you. He threatened me with taking my weapons away for a whole year if I even _kissed_ you!"

"Your father is less strict than Uncle," Neji spoke sharply for a moment, before trying to calm himself and burying his face into Tenten's shoulder. "I apologize for speaking rashly."

"No, no, I provoked you." She soothed, hugging him tightly. "I know the stress of finally being open about our relationship is causing some strain, but I promise you, Hinata's made the right choice. There is no other boy in this school who would treat her as well as he would."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the NejiTen moment. So Sai finally makes an entrance! It's great that Shikamaru and Ino made up. Please stay tuned for more! Tell me how I did, what you think will happen, and I'll see you later!**


	16. Chapter 16: Encouraging Talks

**A/N: And here comes the next chapter! I've been working hard, and I've already gotten up to chapter 18 done and ready to publish! But for the sake of spacing, I'm gonna leave about a day or so between updates so that I have time to recharge and write the next chapters. Thank you!**

* * *

All through the week, Sasuke kept a trained eye on Sakura. As the weekend drew to a close, so did his suspicion on what she was hiding. He shut his notebook with a groan, leaning back against his pillows.

"What if I'm wrong?" He questioned with a frown. "Even after fighting... she doesn't seem like the type of person to do this."

* * *

Sakura exhaled, going through her closet again. Thankfully, her stepmom had taken her shopping, and she'd found the perfect dress. It was a gorgeous, sparkling sleeveless sweetheart-neckline gown with a white underlay and silver lacy fabric that had golden designs. It went to the floor, which was perfect.

She hissed, rubbing at the bruise forming on her calf. Earlier that day, while getting chased by Sasuke's goonish fangirls, she tripped - or did someone shove her? - and fell to the ground, landing against the edge of a locker and earning her a nasty purple bruise. Rolling her eyes at the memory, she began to work on strategies with a wig.

Obviously, she couldn't just rely on a red wig to get the job done, so she was going to color her hair red once more.

Akane knocked on her door and when she lifted her head, she saw the redhead holding a pair of sparkling silver heels.

"Will this do for your gown?" She asked with a grin.

"Wow, Mom, these are perfect!" She breathed, taking them gingerly in her hands. "Are you sure they're gonna fit?"

"Of course!" She waved it off with a scoff. "We're the same size shoe. Well, at least... you're the same size I was in high school."

"If you say so." Sakura shrugged it off and hugged her tightly. "Thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome. I just hope you hit it off again with that Sasuke boy." Akane sighed, running her fingers through her stepdaughter's hair. "You were so cute together when you were young..."

Sakura gew uncomfortable with the topic, but allowed her to sigh and dote.

"It's been a while since we've been able to hang out as a family," The redheaded woman noted with a guilty tone to her voice. "With being on call at the hospital all the time, and your father being gone..."

"Mom, you know that's not your fault." Sakura cut her off, breaking away to hold her hands in hers. She stared the taller woman down, green eyes meeting brown. "I know Dad is still sore over what happened, but that's in the past. He married you for a reason."

"I know all of that, dear, but..." Akane bit her lip. "I just... I feel like he thinks he's betraying Mebuki."

"Come on, my mother would be proud that he got himself back together enough to find love again." She scoffed. "Mother would never have wanted him to mope all his life about her death. She knew it wasn't his fault she got ill."

Akane kept quiet for a few moments.

"Besides, he's got you now!" The pinkette tried to give her an optimistic smile. "You're a wonderful mom. If anything, I think Mother would have wanted him to marry you over anyone else."

"I... I miss her so much," her stepmom admitted quietly, gazing out the window. "Not a day goes by when I don't think of how we used to visit each other and talk."

"Dad misses her too," Sakura nodded, "but I think, deep down, even he knows that still mourning is pointless. Mother wanted you to pick yourself up again after Karin's dad died, didn't she?"

Akane flinched as if struck, and gazed down at her with widened eyes. "T-That's..."

"Am I wrong?" She challenged gently.

She thought for a moment, rubbing her eye with one hand, before shaking her head. "Well, yes, she did..."

"That's what you and Dad have in common," she reasoned. "Both of you know the pain of losing your spouse, and thus you can be each other's support through that pain."

Akane felt a tear slide down her face, but she wiped it away. "What would I do without a daughter like you, Saku-chan?"

"You'd only be stuck with Karin and Dad," she laughed quietly.

* * *

"Okay, girls! Battle positions!" Ino declared dramatically. "We've gone far too long without talking about the party Sasuke's throwing!"

Hinata smiled politely while Sakura tch'ed.

"Already beginning to sound like Sasuke, ne?" Tenten teased.

The girl turned bright red. "No! I just think it's stupid that he's throwing another one! He knows his parents will have his head if they find out he's throwing a party on a Friday night!"

"Of course, Itachi-san would have known this." Tenten pointed out with a frown. "He's probably scheduled it while their parents are out of town or something."

"That's exactly what he's done." Hinata nodded in agreement. "Neji has heard from Sasuke that he picked a date where his parents are gone on meetings."

"Cool." Ino grinned. "Now then, I suggest we go for a different theme this time!"

"Of course, baka." Sakura sighed, pulling out her list. "I'm going with a Brothers Grimm theme this time. Cinderella, of course."

"Ooh, nice!" Tenten whistled lowly when she saw the list. "Instead of a makeup mask, you want a real masquerade mask? I likey."

"And I know just the place to get you one," Hinata stated with a determined smile. "My family frequents a certain shop on the northern end of town whenever we have a formal function. They sell just about everything, especially items for a masquerade!"

"Nice thinking, Hinata!" Sakura praised. "If we have time, we should go there on Monday afternoon."

"Sure, I'm free." Ino pocketed her phone and crossed her legs. "Sooooo..."

"Boys again?" Tenten laughed.

"No! W-Well, yes, but mostly- Oh hell." Ino took a deep breath. "So that new student, Sai?"

"Oh, yeah." Sakura wrinkled her nose. "He always calls me Ugly and Hag in art class. Continue."

"Well, I showed him around the school this last week after talking things out with Shikamaru, and," she began to swoon, "he asked me to be his date to the party!"

All four girls began to squeal, Sakura included, and Ino had a beaming grin on her face.

"I call dibs on choosing your wedding dress!" Sakura hollered jokingly.

"Hey!" Ino shouted, but giggled. "I'll allow you to pick the veil."

* * *

 **A/N: For any of you who wanted to see more interactions with Akane, you got your wish! (But let's be honest: most of you are here for the pairings.) Please tell me how I did, feel free to speculate on what will happen next, and I'll see you later!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Party, Take Two

**A/N: And here's the second party! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Sakura took a long, deep breath.

"You look absolutely amazing, sweetheart." Akane gazed at her in the mirror with a smile.

"Whoa, yeah, you look totally different." Karin looked impressed at the change. "I can hardly tell you're the same person."

"Oh c'mon, it's not that drastic, is it?" Sakura chuckled, careful not to touch her hair. Thankfully, she'd bought a wig that already came styled in a high bun. All she had to do was fasten it to her head, tie a silver ribbon around it, and she was good.

Ino came into the bathroom and did a double take. "Whoa-ho-ho, damn! If I were a guy, I would ask you out right here!"

Sakura blushed and lightly hit her in the shoulder. "Ino!"

"What? Tis the truth, Forehead." She laughed, hugging her best friend. "C'mon, milady, your carriage awaits."

"You're going too, y'know." She smirked at the blonde and allowed her to lead her to Tenten's car.

Once she got in, she looked at Hinata and gasped. "Hinata! You look..."

"Amazing, doesn't she?" Tenten threw her a proud grin. "My handiwork."

"Mostly," the noirette chimed in with an embarrassed laugh. "I picked out the dress and shoes, and she did my makeup."

"Well, you are definitely gonna knock Naruto off of his feet." Sakura gave her a quick side-hug, buckled up, and they drove off.

* * *

Like the last time, the Uchiha house was swarming with guests. Also like last time, the girls stepped out of the vehicle to be met with staring and the awed whispers of the other partygoers.

Sakura held her head up high, beaming at the admirers gathering along the edge of the lawn.

Ino quickly found Sai among them and, with a muttering that she'd see them inside, ran off to go with him.

Tenten spotted Neji walking towards her, and after whispering to Sakura about her phone, took his arm and strolled off with him.

That left Hinata, who scanned the lawn before seeing Naruto by the front doors. "There they are, Akane-chan."

"Indeed." She nodded and, with a gentle smile, took her hand.

* * *

Naruto was talking to Sasuke about something or other when a shining form caught his eye. "Hey, it's Hinata-chan! And..."

"Mystery girl." Sasuke's breath was momentarily caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was absolutely stunning.

She noted his gaze and flashed a grin, one that made his heart do a aileron roll.

"Good evening, Sasuke-san." Her murmuring voice and her curtsy distracted him, but he snapped out of it and gave her a million-dollar smile.

"Good evening to you, Akane-san." He extended his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she giggled and took his arm.

When both of them went inside, Hinata blushed, clasping her hands together.

"D'you think he'll notice?" Naruto asked.

"Sooner or later, yes," she agreed. "I hope he doesn't get too angry over this..."

"Nah, he won't." Naruto laughed. "If I know Sasuke-teme, and I'm pretty sure I do, it'll take him three seconds before he goes crawling back to Sakura-chan."

"Then I'm glad." She leaned against his arm in content.

* * *

 **With Ino**

* * *

Ino giggled happily as she twirled in Sai's arms. "I had no idea you were such a great dancer!"

"I've been practicing, Beautiful," he replied, holding her hand gently.

"Why do you call me beautiful?" She asked, a hot flush drifting across her cheeks. "N-Not that I hate it! I'm rather curious."

"My... guardian, of sorts, told me that you give nicknames to people you consider your friends." He explained, holding her closer with his hand placed in the small of her back. "Nicknames that reflect certain attributes of that person, or it could be in a joking manner."

"I see..." She smiled. "Well, thank you for the wonderful compliment. It's been a while since a boy said I was beautiful and meant it."

He gave her that fake smile, yet she could somehow see a hint of genuine happiness in his eyes.

* * *

 **With Sakura**

* * *

"Isn't this familiar, Sasuke-san?" Akane commented jovially, gingerly adjusting her skirts around her as she sat down on the bench overlooking the river.

"Very much so," he replied, gazing at her face as she looked up at the stars. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes."

The two of them sat there in peaceful silence for a few minutes. Akane sighed in bliss, following the constellations with her eyes.

Sasuke stared at her with a softness in his eyes. She reminded him so much of how Sakura had been before her mother died... and yet, different, somehow.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, the stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" An eleven-year-old Sakura asked him, her amaranth eyes sparkling in the light of the moon.

"Yeah, they are," he replied with a happy smile as she held his hand. "Itachi used to tell me all about them."

"Whoa, really?" She asked with a gasp. "What did he teach you?"

"How to spot different constallations." He pointed a cluster of stars out in the sky. "See those right there? Most people call them Ursa Major... the great bear in the sky."

"That's amazing," she breathed. "What's that one over there?"

He saw what she pointed at and chuckled. "Itachi said that one was called the Big Dipper. That star at the end of it is called the North Star."

"Ah, and people used to find their way by following it?" She asked.

He nodded, and she giggled, a pink tint dusting her cheeks.

"Man, Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!"

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"Sasuke-san? Hello, Sasuke-san?" Akane was gently waving her hand in front of his face.

He blinked. "Sorry; I just got caught up in the past."

"It's quite alright," she replied. "I have those moments too."

 _More than you know,_ she wanted to say. She fought hard not to frown, and instead leaned against him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed quietly, closing his eyes.

All was right in their world in this moment. Sakura hated for it to ever end, but all she could do was enjoy it while it lasted.

 _Hopefully he can forgive me after all of this is over,_ she thought bitterly, stealing a glance at his face. _Forgiveness for three years of nothing but fighting._

His eyes opened slowly once he felt her stare, and he gave her a serene smile.

She tried her best to give one back, and sat up once more.

"Is everything alright?" He asked in concern.

"Oh, I'm fine... I'm just worried." She rubbed her arms as a chill suddenly swept through the air.

"What happened?"

"Well, I lost my phone earlier in the week," she admitted, looking him in the eye. "Thankfully, my mother has allowed me to use her old one as a backup, but it's worried me sick."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a fraction. "You've lost it?" _Don't tell me..._

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Pink phone case without a charm?"

"How'd you- oh, you saw me take it out last time we met." She laughed. "Yes, that's the one."

"I think I know what happened to it." He replied.

 _This is almost too easy,_ she realized in dismay. _Dammit, Sasuke, I'd expect this from Naruto! Not you!_

Whatever, she was resigned to the fact that she was getting away with the trick.

"I have to say," she commented, turning to face him, "I believe I've started feeling attracted to you."

"Really?" He asked, almost incredulous.

"Yes." She blushed, looking away in embarrassment. "Is that too forward?"

"No, not at all." He took her hand in his, gazing deep into her eyes.

"In fact," he continued, slowly growing closer to her, "I've begun to feel something for you too."

She looked him in his coal eyes before dropping to his lips. _This couldn't be happening._

He inched closer so that his lips were centimeters away from hers.

 _Yeah, this is happening._

For the second time in a month, she felt the Uchiha's lips gently press against hers.

There was no animosity, no rivalry between them; as she'd admitted her feelings, he had confirmed his.

And all that was left was a tingling euphoria that made her feel lightheaded.

She kissed back, tangling her fingers in his ebony hair while his hands moved to her waist.

The kiss only lasted a minute, but when they pulled away she saw some emotion in his eyes that she hadn't seen him give her for nearly three whole years.

"I, um, I guess you've heard the rumors by now," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rumors? Such as?" She questioned, feigning confusion.

He pulled a velvet box from his pocket and immediately, all alarms went off in her head.

 _In every single corny chick flick ever, this is where he proposes or something,_ she moaned. _Oh, woe is me._

He got down on one knee - further increasing her anxiety levels - before flipping it open to reveal a beautiful pendant.

"Oh!" She gasped, taking in the sight of it.

The chain was made of a gorgeous silver, and sparkling in the moonlight was a pair of jewels, one green and one black, with the Uchiha fan in the middle.

The thing alone must have cost at least 500 bucks to create, if not being custom-made.

"Sasuke-san, it's- I-" She struggled for the words as she took the box from his hands with the utmost care. "It's beautiful."

"And it's yours." He was smiling at her, and if she hadn't known him before high school she would have thought it abnormal.

She gazed at him, almost guilty. She took care to hide her emotions, though, and gave him an adoring grin. "Thank you so much... will you help me put it on?"

He nodded to her and took the pendant necklace out of the box, undoing the clasp and hanging it around her neck.

The jewels and chain felt cold as they hung there against her skin, cold like the guilt of leading him on. Nevertheless, she again swallowed her true feelings and gasped in delight at how it sparkled in the light of the moon.

"It really is beautiful," she cooed, before catching him in an embrace. "Thank you again."

"It's no problem, Akane-chan," he said lowly, and the fact that he added a suffix to her name made her heart jump to her throat.

She cupped his porcelain cheek in her hand and kissed him again, completely lost in the beauty of the moment they shared.

* * *

 **A/N: It's an understatement to say that I thoroughly enjoyed writing the SasuSaku scene. I'm a sucker for romance.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed, as I stated above! Please tell me how I did, what you think will happen next, and I'll see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sasuke's Thoughts

**A/N: Thanks for waiting! Chapter 19 is almost done, so I beg you to be patient. I'll keep updating for as long as I can. (Plus, I guess some of you can see that I've begun another Naruto story called "The Camp Shinobi Disaster". I encourage you to check it out!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The party lasted well after midnight, and after getting tugged away by her friends, Akane wished Sasuke a good night.

"Please, may I take you home?" He asked, fiddling with his key ring.

"Oh, no, it's okay." She shook her head, giving him a patient smile. "I'll hitch a ride with Tenten-san."

"But I insist," he stepped closer. "I've wanted to see where you live for quite a while now."

"I'm sure you'll see it sometime," she promised. If you saw, you'd definitely remember me.

Before he protested again, she pecked his lips, shocking him enough for her to slip away.

As soon as Tenten's car doors shut, he remembered what he wanted to do and quickly ran to his room, grabbing the shoe. He slid down the banister and rushed out the door, jumping into his car and slamming the door.

* * *

"Shit, Ten, he's trying to follow." Sakura groaned, watching him out the window.

"I gotcha, Sak." She nodded and sped away faster, making a sharp left into the woods.

"Wait, where are we going?" Hinata asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry, I know these woods like the back of my hand." The brunette gave her a grin in the rear-view mirror. "We'll lose him in five minutes, promise."

"If you say so," Ino sighed dreamily. "I wish I could have stayed with Sai a little longer."

"You two were the cutest couple on the dance floor," Hinata chimed in with a happy giggle.

Ino suddenly seemed to remember something and turned to face the backseat. "Oh, yeah! Sakura, don't think I didn't notice that necklace you're wearing!"

She blushed red and looked away. "Oh, yeah... Sasuke gave it to 'Akane'."

"He really was at the jewelry store looking for a gift, huh..." Tenten muttered. "Well, now we know he feels the same!"

"Yeah, with Akane. Not me." Sakura sighed, fiddling with the jewels. "He kissed Akane, not me. If he knew who 'she' really was, he'd begin bullying me himself."

"Whatever happened to the loud, confident Sakura Haruno I know?" Hinata asked her, a stern look on her adorable face.

"She left, along with the chance of having a normal life." The pinkette shrugged. "Whatever, though. All I have to do is hide all evidence of tonight happening, and we'll be in the clear."

Hinata was quiet for a few moments before Ino spoke up.

"But you don't want to forget, do you?"

Sakura flinched at the question and merely stared out the window.

"Maybe not," she admitted quietly.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed by quietly, although Sakura spent most of it mooning over the necklace Sasuke had given her. She had taken it off before falling asleep, and ever since it had been in its box on her nightstand, next to her framed photo of herself and Sasuke as children.

Monday morning came, and Sakura was quietly going about her usual tasks. Hinata watched her all throughout the day, and during lunch approached her on the roof.

Sakura was staring up at the sky, eating a sandwich, when the heiress sat down next to her with a tray.

Neither of them said a word, although Sakura acknowledged her presence with a subtle nod and a glance.

"How's Hanabi?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence as she finished the sandwich.

Hinata paused before her first bite of onigiri. She frowned. "She's... taking the news rather well."

"I see." She turned toward the Hyuuga with a deep sigh. "I can't say I know how you feel to the fullest extent, but I'm still here to extend my sympathy."

Hinata swallowed hard, the rice feeling like stones in her throat. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Sasuke stared off into space, still deep in thought about Friday night.

 _Akane..._

"Oi, earth to Teme!" Naruto vigorously waved his hand in front of the Uchiha's face. "Dude, why are you spacing so much today?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond. "None of your business."

"Oh please! As your best friend, I have a right to know why you're so much moodier than usual!" He declared with a grin.

"And who assumed you were my best friend?" Sasuke asked dryly, although there was an underlying joking tone to his voice.

"You're so mean, Sasuke-teme." Naruto began to sulk.

Brushing off the insult, the blond asked, "Say, where's Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan? Shouldn't they be here too?"

Sasuke felt a twinge at the mention of her. "She eats on the roof from time to time."

"Whoa, you knew that?" Naruto looked shocked. Genuinely shocked. "How'd you guess?"

"Because, dope, there's only so many different places you can eat in school," he snapped, feeling more annoyed than usual. He stood from the lunch table, taking his tray.

"Where are you going?" Suigetsu called after him.

"To be alone, don't let the dope follow me." He replied with a glare.

Silence permeated the atmosphere of the table for a few moments before Suigetsu grinned.

"He's so hung up over that girl, it's insane." He crossed his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess." Karin shrugged. "What's this about him giving her a necklace?"

"Oh, yeah! Sasuke-teme spent practically all night with that girl, confesses his love, and gives her a necklace!" Naruto explained energetically. "Man, she sure is lucky."

"I would suppose," the redhead shrugged.

* * *

Sasuke inhaled a large gulp of fresh air, choosing to sit underneath a tree.

So many things ran through his mind, yet the one thought he kept coming back to was of Akane.

He frowned once more, her lovely face appearing in his mind's eye. Her sweet smile, her familiar voice, and her long, auburn hair swept up in that bun...

He sighed, leaning his head back against the tree trunk.

How the heck would he figure out who she was?

There were only so many girls in school with red hair, and unfortunately, most of them had grown theirs out.

 _So much for that rumor that I liked long hair on a girl,_ he snorted. _That was years ago_.

He closed his eyes, and he could see her.

On that night, her eyes sparkling with adoration, her cherry lips parted... he could still taste the lip gloss she used.

He felt a blush creeping up his neck, but he didn't care. This was the first time since seventh grade that he actually _felt_ something... and he wasn't sure if he disliked it.

 _Sakura..._

He conjured up an image of her. All sass with that shoulder-length, ridiculous pink hair, those pretty green eyes...

He scoffed to himself. Sasuke Uchiha did _not_ talk about his feelings about pink-haired girls who insulted him daily.

And yet, he remembered a simpler time, back before she grew cold, before her father married Karin's mother.

Her sweet smile, round, curious eyes, long pink hair... her large forehead...

He knew it was a sensitive topic at the time, and he smiled faintly, remembering how mad she used to become at the sheer mention of it. That topic had caused Naruto many, many bumps on the head.

What exactly did he feel for her?

He sighed once more, thinking back to her angry rant on the rooftop.

 _"My mother... is gone,"_ her voice had cracked and she sounded close to tears. He wanted to go over there and tell her it was alright, but...

Something told him she wouldn't be too happy learning that he had accidentally eavesdropped.

He felt guilty for letting his stupid fanclub bully her, and yet...

The memory of her mocking laughter when she called him "Chicken Boy" nagged him, and he glared at the ground.

She'd known he was sensitive because of his unruly hair. She hadn't just been joking.

Yet at the same time, he knew why.

He stood up, noting to himself that lunch would end soon. He grabbed a pair of rose clippers one of the gardeners had left carelessly beside a rosebush, snipped a thornless rose, and headed back inside.

* * *

 **A/N: So what's Sasuke gonna do with that rose? Is Sakura having second thoughts? Find out next chapter! Please tell me how I did, and I'll see you later.**


	19. Chapter 19: Apology Rose

**A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter. I really appreciate all of you. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura dried her eyes with a spare napkin while she rummaged through her locker.

"Sakura." At the sound of a boy calling her name, she jumped and accidentally hit her forehead against the top of the shelf, making her hiss.

"Yeah? What?" She asked, closing the door only to see Sasuke standing there. "Oh. What?"

"I need to apologize." He stoically replied, pulling a white rose from behind his back. "I'm sorry that my fanbase has been such a pain. I will try to convey to them that attacking you is wrong."

Sakura just stared at the flower, then Sasuke, then the flower again, not quite processing. "... Eh?"

"I'm sorry the girls have been harrassing you," he explained irritably, thrusting the rose into her hands. "Itachi saw you trip in the hall on Thursday."

"Oh. That." Her eyes went stone-hard and she hesitantly accepted the rose. "Um, thanks, I guess?"

He gazed at her face while she opened her locker again and placed the rose on top of her Chemistry book.

Shutting the locker again, she sighed and turned to face him. "Sasuke, I-"

He rose an eyebrow when she trailed off.

She took a few moments, trying to collect her words, but she shook her head in frustration. "Never mind. Look, I'm sorry about the whole 'Chicken Boy' thing, okay? I knew you didn't like when people compare you to a chicken... it's no better than you calling me Forehead Girl."

He almost smiled at the mention of the terrible childhood nickname she had, but steeled himself. "Apology accepted, I suppose."

She nodded, an awkward silence resting between them both.

Well, I suppose this counts for my civil conversation with Sasuke, she mused.

"I'd better go..." she trailed off, looking at her watch. "Class is starting soon."

"Yeah." He agreed.

She gave him a strange half-smile before turning and walking down the hallway. He watched her until she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

After school, at their home, Sasuke walked up to Itachi.

"Let me guess," he rose an eyebrow, "you need to throw another party because you didn't identify your mystery girl."

"Well, yeah, actually." Sasuke was mildly surprised at how quickly he guessed it, but shrugged his shoulders and sat down on one of the beanbags on the floor with a heaving sigh.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked next.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh please, otouto, I can see it on your face." The older of the two smiled knowingly before going back to his book. "Is it about Sakura?"

Sasuke's shoulder twitched.

Silence grew between them for a few moments.

"You never said it wasn't," Itachi reminded, taking off his glasses and placing them on his nightstand. "What happened between you two?"

"I..." His voice gave out and he stared at the rug on the floor.

"Did you take my advice?" He asked, looking up at his younger brother.

Sasuke's cheeks reddened and he glared.

Itachi blinked, before chuckling.

"I... gave her a flower..." He hissed through grit teeth. "And I apologized..."

"That's a good first start, otouto."

"Sh-Shut up..." He grumbled, standing up to leave.

He was almost out of the doorway when Itachi called out.

"Hey, Sasuke,"

Said teenager paused, glancing back at his brother.

Itachi winked. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Sakura eyed the rose that Sasuke had given her. "What was he really trying to say?"

"Well, what do white roses symbolize?" Ino gave her a pointed look.

Jade eyes slid back down to the floor.

"C'mon, Forehead, you can't be this dense." The blonde sighed harshly, massaging her temples. "The fangirl club knows it too. Someone saw Sasuke give you the rose, and now they're speculating on whether to strike again."

"Well then we'll have to make it quick," she sneered, giving the blonde a glare. "When's the next party, do you think?"

"I don't know. Did he say there would be one?" Ino rose an eyebrow.

"No, but if I know Sasuke, he's already asked Itachi-san for another party." She slipped her glasses on again and blinked. "And this time, if he doesn't figure it out, I'll expose myself."

"You'd take off the wig? In front of an entire party?!"

"No, you idiot, I'd go to school as Akane!"

"Oh." Ino slowly began to smile. "Hey, how about it?"

"Of course I'd go to school in a wig," Sakura rolled her eyes. "I am not dying my hair again."

"And then you'd take it off in front of the whole school?" She questioned.

"Obviously." She nodded in agreement. "And I'd show off the necklace."

"Sounds kinda half-baked," Ino commented. "Let's try to find another way."

"Well what would _you_ do if the guy who has a crush on your alter-ego has to reveal who you are in front of his entire fanclub?" The pinkette hissed. "In case you didn't know, he still kinda hates me!"

"The only thing I can tell you is to be careful." The blonde placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning into her eyes. "If you end up doing it the wrong way, you may never get another chance."

"How was I supposed to know he would fall in love with me within four hours of meeting me?!" Her arms were flung into the air in desperation.

"I don't know, how about you ask him?" She yelled back, tugging her ponytail in frustration.

"I cut my hair, dummy! I can't go without a wig, and I am not putting that back on!"

"Well you're gonna have to!"

"Fine!" Sakura shouted in her face.

Silence.

Ino couldn't keep a straight face and snorted.

Sakura tried to keep glaring. "Stop laughing, I'm mad!"

Ino began giggling.

"I said stop!"

Ino gently pushed her face away and began cackling.

"What is this, some alternate universe?" She cried, throwing her hands to the ceiling.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit short compared to others, but I'm having a hard time not getting to the rest. I'll stay strong! I'll keep my ideas hidden away until I can use them!**

 **Please tell me what you thought, and I'll see you later!**


	20. Chapter 20: Shopping and Stalking

**A/N: Goodness, this is the longest book I've ever created! Congratulations (a little late, but oh well) to 30K! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

" _Another_ party?" Sakura questioned loudly. "This weekend?"

 _Somebody better pick up that phone, because I freaking called it!_

"What can I say? Itachi works fast." Naruto laughed.

"I'll say!" Tenten whistled. "It's gonna take a bit to work out something for the party, but I'm sure we can do it!"

Sakura shot her a look and she shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "He's getting pretty suspicious, you know."

"Pff, of course we're sure!" Ino slapped Sakura on the back, making her choke. "Right?"

She recieved a glare and she laughed nervously. "I'll take it as a yes."

"Alright." Naruto beamed. "As long as you somehow stage 'giving Akane's phone back', I don't think he'll suspect anything."

"Yeah..." Hinata sighed. "We can't be careless going forward. He almost found out where 'Akane' lived last time."

The pinkette glanced up and saw Sasuke enter the room. "Well, I'm not going this time."

Everyone glanced at her in shock and she frowned.

"What? _I'm_ not _going_ this time," she repeated slowly, emphasizing her words.

Naruto nodded. "We'll tell you all about it, Sakura-chan," he added with mock glumness in his voice.

* * *

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Am I really seeing this right now?"

"I think you are," Hinata replied, wide-eyed.

"Dude..." Tenten chimed in, holding a hand over her mouth.

"I told you," Ino grimaced.

A glaring headline. **"UCHIHA SASUKE SPOTTED KISSING MYSTERY GIRL!"**

"Aw, shit," she moaned, grabbing and tugging at her bubblegum hair. "Why me?"

"That's not all." Ino frowned, standing up. "The club also decided to start dying their hair red or getting red wigs so that Sasuke will begin liking them."

"What?! Why?" Tenten shouted.

"You do realize that Sasuke's fangirls are pretty dense, right?" She rose a slender blonde eyebrow. "Whatever they think he likes, they'll parrot that until the end of time."

"Then we'll be some of the only girls left in school with normal hair..." Hinata trailed off, grabbing her beautiful, long black hair.

"Talk about a washed-out imitation," Sakura mumbled angrily. She pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling harshly. "Why does it have to be _me_?"

"All we can say is good luck." Hinata patted her head. "Look at it this way: we won't dye our hair."

"All the better for me to recognize you with," she joked lamely.

"How much you wanna bet they'll put their hair up in buns too?" Tenten touched her own twin hair buns and frowned. "Now I'll have to deal with that too."

"Yeah..." Ino shook her head. "I'm still in the club, although I told them firmly that I wouldn't dye my hair, no matter how much they pushed me."

Sakura forced herself to read the rest of the blog post, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Apparently, they'll all show up at his next party with red hair in buns... just great, a bunch of imitators that want to screw up my plan!"

"But wait! You have the advantage," Ino's eyes glittered. "None of them know about the necklace! That picture was snapped before he gave it to you."

"Oh, right!" She looked closer. His hands were at her waist, not on the bench. "Maybe I will have a chance!"

"The problem is that they're gonna have gowns that look like yours," Tenten winced. "Great, that works."

"Sure." Ino suddenly grinned. "But we can get you one nobody's gonna suspect! C'mon, dudes, we have some shopping to do!"

She pointed toward the window. "To the Inomobile!"

* * *

One obscenely-short car ride later, Ino was pulling Sakura through the mall, Tenten and Hinata rushing to keep up with them.

"Tell me again why you need to drag me?" Sakura rose an eyebrow as they ran.

"Because we need to pick one before everyone else does!" She replied. "The store will no doubt have a ton of new business by Friday!"

"You got me there," Tenten commented.

Hinata giggled as they stopped in front of the same dress store. "Good luck, Sakura-chan."

She cracked her knuckles and walked inside.

"Excuse me, miss," she found an attendant and politely explained her situation. "Could you help me find a silver and gold gown?"

"Why, sure." The attendant, a pretty woman with red hair in a bun - how coincidental, Sakura thought wryly - grinned at her, leading her through the dress sections.

She quickly found a pretty V-neck dress with silver lace at the top, a white bow at the waist, and a flowing golden bottom with a transparent lace layer. It was floor length, but...

She frowned, shaking her head. "I'm afraid this isn't the one."

The attendant nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see."

The two left that side of the shop, and immediately Ino caught some movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Wha-" Tenten turned to stare at a couple of girls with shopping bags full of red hair dye that seemed to have snapped a photo of the attendant holding the dress.

"This must be the one," they murmured quietly. "C'mon, let's go drop these off and then go buy it."

They walked off and she turned to the blonde with a serious expression. "We need to get Sakura out of there, now."

"I agree." Hinata was already walking in.

"This one is perfect!" Sakura gasped sharply at the gorgeous satin gown that the attendant held up. Its top was set with tiny silver beads that created pretty flowery patterns, eventually tapering off until only a thin line went down the center of the gown. The rest of it was white, off-the-shoulder, and Sakura's eyes sparkled more than the beads in the light.

"Excellent." The attendant smiled at her and led her to the counter, where she carefully bagged the dress and handed it to her after she'd paid.

"Sakura, let's go." Hinata caught her hand.

"What? Why?" She rose an eyebrow, holding up the bag. "I just got a-"

"I'll tell you after we get out of here." The look in her eyes made Sakura understand.

She nodded, and after thanking the attendant, allowed the heiress to lead her quickly out of the shop and around the corner.

"Alright, now what's going on?" She demanded as Ino and Tenten walked up.

"We saw two of Sasuke's fangirls take a picture of the attendant holding up the first dress," Ino explained. "They planned to buy it for Sasuke's party."

"Oh great, now they're _stalking_ me?" She asked irritably.

"The hair was _red_ , Sakura, the attendant's hair was _red_!" Hinata pointed towards the store. "And it was up!"

"Of course, they couldn't see her eyes from where they stood, but regardless, they're all buying that dress." Ino held up her phone for them to see a post. Indeed, a photo was uploaded of the attendant holding up the dress. Thankfully, though, Sakura was out of sight.

"Whew, that was a close one." She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Where to now? I got the most gorgeous gown."

"What color scheme?" Ino asked, peeking into the bag.

"Silver and white." She nodded. "Mostly white."

"Then I have the perfect shoes for you to buy." The girls grabbed her hands and led her to a shoe store.

* * *

Sasuke wandered through the mall, looking at his phone. He frowned. Naruto was supposed to have texted him fifteen minutes ago.

When he heard laughter, he looked up.

Across the mall, he saw Sakura and Hinata, joking around and carrying a bag.

His eyes narrowed. What would Sakura be doing here?

He noted that Tenten wasn't with them. Even stranger.

 _Ah, she's probably at the weapons store._

He nodded to himself, realizing that Neji left their group to head there. _Probably meeting with her._

He stared again at the pinkette. Her hair was pinned back, and she looked like she had new glasses on. Nothing unusual about her outfit, and he noted that she had the same tennis shoes as always.

She carried a crepe in her hand, pointing toward a candy store with her other hand.

He almost smiled. _Looks like she has the exact same sweet-tooth._

Apparently, Hinata had caught him looking and whispered to Sakura, which made her turn.

Instead of glaring at him, she gave him an awkward half-smile before turning away, taking another bite of the crepe.

 _Strawberries,_ he mused as he kept walking.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear, stalkers! Thankfully, they got the wrong person. Who's excited for the party? I can't wait! Please tell me what you thought, and I'll see you later!**


	21. Chapter 21: Ran Away From the Ball

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 21! Be prepared; this is over 2,000 words. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh, and happy Independence Day to all of my fellow American readers!**

* * *

The next two days went by slowly.

On Friday, Sakura eyed the girls around her. Every single girl who wasn't already in a relationship had strikingly red hair, even redder than Karin's would ever be, and it was long and pulled into a bun.

With some of the girls who had short hair, she noted that they'd resorted to using wigs. She rolled her eyes.

"Someone kill me before the disease gets me too," she sarcastically remarked to Shikamaru.

He only chuckled as she banged her head against her desk.

Next, during lunch hour, Sasuke actually walked up to her table and asked to speak with her in private.

She followed him out into the hallway and onto the roof, where she leaned against the railing.

"What's the story, Steve?" She asked nonchalantly. "Come to commend me for not conforming to your ridiculous kinks?"

Instead of snarking back, his eye twitched and he replied with, "Have you returned Akane's phone yet?"

Caught off-guard for a moment, she recovered and frowned. "Of course, I did that almost a week ago. Why?"

He didn't answer right away, but only began to walk away. "Good."

"Oi, bastard! Don't just walk away from me when you have explaining to do!" She shouted with clenched fists. "Why does it bother you?"

He paused, then turned. His eyes flashed red for a second. "Because. She's important."

Her own eyes narrowed. "So that's your game, eh? I see."

She stormed past him, clapping him on the back with a wry grin. "Congratulations, dip. I'll make sure she gets the word."

* * *

"C'mon, Sak, cheer up." Tenten pleaded, making some last-second touches on her makeup before carefully slipping the mask in place. "Why did he make you so mad?"

"Because," she fumed, folding her arms. "Apparently he's so caught up on her that he starts white-knighting and accusing me of stealing it!"

"Oh calm down, he probably meant that he didn't want to get into a fight with you." Ino scoffed.

Sakura looked her straight in the eye. "Ino, I've known you for half of my lifetime. I've known Sasuke for three-fourths of that lifetime."

"I get it, you know him more than I do." She rose her hands in defense and brushed down her dress when she stood up. "Still, I think you should apologize."

"Pfft." She sighed and let Hinata put her necklace on her, the cold metal stinging her neck. "When he apologizes for playing a knight in shining armor."

"Whatever, melodrama queen." Ino led her by the hand. "Your carriage awaits."

Instead of her usual getup, Sakura placed a tiny tiara on her head and wore white evening gloves. She'd bought a white and silver mask and was wearing the pretty white heels with the silver diamonds at the toe.

"Let's just go before I call off my entrance," she sighed heavily.

* * *

The party was, once again, in full swing, and Sakura easily found Sasuke loitering around the yard. He seemed to be expecting her arrival any moment, as he immediately walked over once Hinata halted in front of the Uchiha mansion and extended his arm once she opened the door.

"Akane," he greeted with a hint of a smile. "I've been waiting for you."

"Did my prince not fall for the tricks of others?" Her giggle was light and airy, a complete 180 from her sullen mood before. She gracefully stepped out of the car and took his hand. "I'm flattered."

A light flush spread across his cheeks as he led her inside. "None of them wore the necklace. Of course I would wait."

Inside the mansion, it took all the pinkette had not to jaw drop.

Every single girl in the immediate vacinity had red hair, pinned up in elaborate buns, and each one wore a replica of the silver and gold dress that the attendant had showed her.

 _Oh, come on,_ she thought. _No wonder he didn't fall for it._

"Shall we head to somewhere private?" He offered.

Dumbstruck, she could only nod as he swept her away up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino had regrouped with Sai and was heading to the garden with Neji and Tenten.

"Hm, I wonder where Akane is." Tenten hummed with a frown when the group realized neither she nor Sasuke were in the garden.

"He probably took her up to his room." Neji answered, glancing up at the balcony. "There would have been too many witnesses down here."

"Yes, let's go." Sai encouraged, tugging on Ino's hand. "It won't be long before this place is swarmed with copycats."

* * *

Naruto scratched his head. "Hinata-chan?"

His date had disappeared a few minutes ago to grab some water for the both of them, but it had been far too long.

He searched the kitchen again before heading to the main party area.

Finally, he saw her. "Ah, Hinata!"

He raced over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

The girl jumped and swiveled around, and his heart dropped.

"Whoa, sorry!" He apologized to the dark-eyed girl in front of him, clutching her cup of punch. "Have you seen Hinata Hyuuga anywhere?"

Wordlessly, she pointed towards the stairs, and he thanked her before jogging off.

* * *

Shikamaru and Hinata wandered the halls.

"Man, what a drag," he commented, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I know I've been here before, but I don't think I've ever been in this wing of the house."

"Me neither," she agreed quietly, clutching his arm in worry. "Naruto-kun's gonna be wondering where I am..."

"All we need to do is find Temari and go back downstairs." He glanced over at her with a frown. "I know she's never been here before, so she must've gotten lost."

Suddenly, a blonde appeared from around the corner in front of them, chatting with a redheaded guy.

"Temari-chan!" Hinata called, and she turned to look at them. "Where have you been?"

"Ah, sorry!" She laughed sheepishly. "I found my brother while looking for the restroom. I don't think you've met."

She gestured to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, this is Gaara, my younger brother. Gaara, this is Shikamaru, my boyfriend."

His dark-rimmed eyes narrowed. "So you are Shikamaru."

"So I am." Shikamaru seemed more tense than before.

"If you don't treat my sister well, I will personally see to it that you never have the capacity to date again." His hand clenched into a fist.

"Gaara, please!" Temari pleaded quietly. "Don't worry, we're fine! Shikamaru's a dear to me."

Nevertheless, the redhead didn't stop staring into the brunet's eyes until Hinata made herself known.

"Ano, Temari-chan," she chimed in softly, "Naruto-kun will be looking for me. Can we get going...?"

"Oh, right! Of course! Sorry." She began to walk with the group back downstairs.

Just as soon as they turned a corner in the hallway, Hinata spotted him. "Ah, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned and beamed. "Hinata-chan! Where have you been?"

"I'm very sorry for disappearing," she said with a bow, "but Shikamaru asked me to help him find Temari."

"Well, glad you found her." He grinned at Gaara. "Hey-a, Gaara!"

Gaara's lips twitched. "Hello, Uzumaki-kun."

* * *

"Ah, peace at last." Akane sighed in relief as Sasuke shut the door behind them.

"I agree." He nodded, turning towards the balcony. "Shall we talk on the balcony?"

"Of course."

He opened the glass doors and the night air brushed past her face. She inhaled deeply.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked, sitting in one of the chairs sitting there.

"I wanted to talk about us," he replied, sitting next to her.

"Oh, dear," she frowned.

"N-Not like that." He blushed redder and shook his head. "I'm not about to do anything like that."

"Oh." She looked relieved and gave him a tiny smile. "What's troubling you?"

"I've come to the realization over the past few days." He still looked bothered by something. "Have you heard of Sakura Haruno?"

She paused. "She came to me several days earlier to return my lost phone. Why?"

He didn't answer.

She waited.

A strong breeze blew past them, and she instinctively rose a hand to where her tiara was to keep the wig from blowing away.

He glanced up at her.

"I think I may have... been lying to you," he admitted slowly.

She rose an eyebrow. "About?"

"My feelings." He sighed. "You are not the only one I'm attracted to."

 _What? Aw come on,_ she pleaded silently. Instead, she forced a smile. "Who?" _Please don't be one of his fangirls, please don't be one of his fangirls._

His blush deepened and he took her hand. "Her name... Haruno Sakura."

Instantly, the heavy feeling across her shoulders lifted. "Really?"

"Yes."

 _Ah. So it's not a problem then._

She bit her lip, deciding between revealing herself right now or waiting.

"And I feel... like she's close to you." He loomed closer, his hands reaching toward her hair.

She flinched. _Dammit, I hate making split-second decisions!_

"Almost like..." His fingers were nearly in her hair.

She screwed her eyes shut. _Better now than never!_

Immediately, she stood, surprising him.

He had to admit, in the moonlight, her hair almost seemed a salmon pink. It was rather pretty.

"My apologies, Sasuke-san," she backed away from the balcony, "but I'm afraid I must go."

"Why?" He asked, standing up from the chair.

She glanced at him, almost in fear. "Because, I've remembered something I must take care of."

Immediately she kicked off her heels and broke into a run, rushing through his door.

"Wha- hey, wait!" He shouted after her.

She knew she wouldn't have long. _At this rate, he'll outrun me!_ She screamed in her head. _Damn me for going after a former football player!_

She whipped out her phone and dialed Ino's number.

 _ **"Yes?"**_

"Ino, please, be ready to go immediately." She panted.

 _ **"What? Why? Why are you out of-"**_

"Just do it! I'll tell you later!" She cried, ending the call.

She heard his footfalls behind her, and she quickly jumped down the stairs, landing at the bottom of the stairwell.

She checked to see that her wig was still on before running again.

"Akane!" She heard Tenten yell.

The brunet caught up with her. "What the hell did you do?!"

"It's not what _I_ did," she pointed her thumb behind herself. "It's what _he_ did!"

"Quick!" Hinata was next to them, throwing Tenten the keys. "Drive her to your house for the night. I'll hitch a ride with Naruto!"

"Thanks, 'Nata!" Tenten called, grabbing Akane's hand.

The two of them managed to get into the car, locking the doors before Sasuke could catch up.

"Floor it!" Sakura ordered, and Tenten stomped on the gas pedal. Immediately, the car screeched away into the night.

"My question still stands, Sakura," Tenten glanced toward her, her shoulders still stiff. "What the hell happened?"

"He got too close to discovering who I was," she panted, checking the rear-view mirror. "Shit, he's gaining!"

"Dammit!" Tenten swore harshly before swerving into a forest road. "This is our only hope!"

* * *

Half an hour of driving later, Tenten pulled up to her house. Right as the car engine stopped, she and Sakura jumped out and raced inside.

"He's crazy," Tenten gasped. "Totally crazy."

"That's why I ran away, genius," Sakura shot back.

"Quick, up to my room. He wouldn't follow us into my house."

Even while Tenten was dragging her up the stairs, she mumbled, "That's what you think."

* * *

Sasuke screeched to a halt when he saw Hinata's car in Tenten's driveway. "Ama Tenten...?"

His eyes narrowed. _Only one way to find out._

He pulled into the driveway, shutting off the engine and getting out. He crept along the side of the house.

"All the lights are off," he observed. "Perhaps she's asleep already?"

One part of him hesitated at the knowledge that at least one teenage girl was sleeping somewhere in the house, yet a larger part of him said fuck it.

He turned to the tree he knew grew next to her window and began to climb it. As soon as he reached eye-level with the window, he leaned closer, squinting.

In the darkness, he could make out a sleeping female form. The moonlight shining through the window exposed her brown hair. Not Akane.

He was about to climb back down when movement caught his gaze.

Tenten had rolled out of the way, and sleeping next to her was a girl with... short... hair...

His eyes widened.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! He was so close to finding out! Did he make the connection? Find out next time! Please tell me what you thought, and I'll see you later!**


	22. Chapter 22: Will the Real One Stand Up?

**A/N: Chapter 22 is up! The end is in sight, guys! I've gotta say, it's been a pleasure writing this story for you. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly into Tenten's room and immediately onto the faces of the sleeping girls.

Tenten groaned, trying to shield her face with her hand, but to no avail. She cracked her eyes open to see Sakura lying next to her, her sleeping face contorted in a serious expression.

"Sakura," she whispered, gently grabbing the girl's bare shoulder, "wake up."

Sakura didn't move.

"Sakura," she repeated, a little louder, shaking her, "wake up!"

The girl mumbled something inaudible and yawned, covering her face with her hand. After she'd stretched, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile, patting the pinkette's shoulder as she sat up. "Man, I haven't had that good of a sleep in ages!"

"I know, right?" Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up. "Thanks again for letting me spend the night."

"'S no problem," the brunette shrugged. "My parents don't care."

"That sounded... kinda morbid," she laughed as they both slipped out of bed. The pretty pink nightgown that Tenten had loaned her slipped over her thighs and draped over her knees as she tugged the straps back onto her shoulders.

"Wanna get breakfast?" She asked, peeking out the window. "Ah, Hinata came and got her car."

"Yeah, I heard her come around eleven." Tenten grabbed some new clothes from her closet. "Sure, I'm down with breakfast."

"Cool." Sakura grabbed her phone from the nightstand and immediately she was greeted with a flurry of texts from Ino.

 _"Call me back ASAP!"_ was the most recent, and urgent, one.

She sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to call Ino. I'll be a sec."

She dialled the number and went out into the hallway, one hand placed on her hip.

After only one ring, she picked up. _**"Hello?"**_

"Ino? You wanted me to call?"

 _ **"Oh! Yeah! Man, you wouldn't believe how crazy things got last night!"**_ The blonde exclaimed. _**"After you left, all the girls just sort of... crowded on the front lawn! Some drove off from the party, but most stayed."**_

"Wow, sounds like a real kickblaster." Sakura replied sarcastically.

 _ **"Don't brush it off yet."**_ Ino chastized. _**"The good part's coming. About an hour after you left, I got a text from Neji. Apparently, Sasuke chased your car all the way to Tenten's house and claims that he saw you sleeping in Tenten's bed!"**_

"Wha-"

Immediately, a doorbell rang. Sakura groaned. "Ino, I have to go for now. I'll talk to you later?"

 _ **"Mhm, sure."**_ Ino hung up after saying goodbye, and Sakura was left standing there in the nightgown.

The doorbell rang again, and she grit her teeth.

"Tenten, I'll get it," she called as she ran down the stairs.

She speedwalked over to the front door and when she opened it-

Pale hands slapped the wall on either side of her, and narrowed onyx eyes glared into her jade ones.

"You have some explaining to do," he hissed.

* * *

"Uh, ex-explaining about what?" She grew nervous as his face loomed in.

"Don't play coy, I saw you through the window!" His voice rose a bit, and Sakura instinctively shut the front door.

"So what? We were having a sleepover!" She protested, pushing gently against his chest.

"Uh-huh, and my name's Kabuto Yakushi!" He sarcastically replied. "I want answers. Now."

"You Uchihas and your interrogations..." She eyed him with a sigh. "Okay, you got me, I came over here during the party to sleep here."

"And?" His raised eyebrow caught her off-guard.

"Well, I-"

"Where's Akane?" He interrupted.

"Where's... wait, what?" She blinked. _This boy..._

"Where is she?" His voice grew louder, his hands curling into fists on the wall. "I saw her get into the car with Ama-san last night. Then I find just you. Where is she?"

There was a long minute of silence between them as Sakura tried to comprehend.

"I..." She gaped for a moment before closing her mouth and breathing out hard through her nose. "You've gotta be freaking kidding me."

"What do you-" Sasuke was cut off by her smashing her lips to his.

His eyes widened a fraction, yet he was too stunned to move as she grabbed the back of his head and threaded her fingers through his hair.

Something about the kiss seemed familiar...

He finally closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer so that her chest rested against his.

Momentarily forgetting that she was only in a nightgown, she pressed herself against him as he prodded her lips with his tongue.

He slipped it in and she moaned, gripping his black hair tighter.

"Hey, Sakura, it's gotten quiet down there," Tenten's voice floating down the stairs made them freeze. "What's going- oh Kami!"

Tenten stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock as they quickly detatched themselves from each other, both flushed a bright red.

Then she giggled. "Oops! Sorry I walked in on that. D'you wanna stay for breakfast, Sauce?"

"N-No, thank you." He stared directly ahead as he turned to open the door. "I've already eaten."

With that, he exited the house and - accidentally - slammed the door behind himself.

"What's _his_ problem?" Tenten rose an eyebrow.

Sakura slowly turned to face her, her face still flaming hot. "You have no idea."

* * *

Monday morning, Sakura was notified from Ino that Sasuke had announced that he was going to find Akane that day at school. She promptly groaned, yet she brought the wig and the necklace, dressing in a simple white quipao dress that went to her knees, some black biker shorts, and black sandals.

"Here we go," she muttered to herself as she made sure the wig was in place. Hiding the necklace underneath her dress and slipping the silvery-white mask from the other night on, she stepped out of her car as Karin stepped out of the drivers' side.

"How on earth do you think this will bode well?" Said redhead rose an eyebrow.

"I have to think it," she shrugged. "Sasuke proclaimed his love for Akane, and he didn't pull away from the kiss yesterday morning, so he's bound to be a little hurt but glad."

As soon as she entered the school building, she saw red hair everywhere. Karin choked on the mocha she was drinking and Sakura gingerly patted her back as she began coughing.

"Why do they all still have red hair?" She exclaimed, tugging at her own. "I feel double-crossed!"

"Don't worry." Sakura narrowed viridian eyes were set in a determined glare. "After today, this will all be over."

"But... but Sasuke isn't an idiot!" Karin weakly protested as Sakura guided her through the halls.

"He is an idiot." The pinkette glanced over at her. "An idiot in love."

"How do you-" Karin realized and then chuckled. "-oh, I see."

"Mhm, I know his type quite well." Her gaze stayed straight ahead. _Really reminds me of myself five years ago._

As soon as they got to their classroom, Sakura went to Kakashi and whispered the entire predicament to him, minus the romantic bits. He nodded in understanding and told her to sit down behind Hinata, as the usual occupant was out sick.

Hinata turned to stare at her as she sat. "Sa-Akane-chan?"

"Yep!" Sakura gave her a thumbs-up.

"But- but why-"

"I'll explain later." She leaned back and faced the board as Sasuke entered, flanked on all sides by girls begging him to realize that they were the real Akane.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

As soon as everyone sat down, Kakashi put his book away.

"Good morning, everyone," he addressed the students.

* * *

It was lunch time now, and every girl filed out of the room except Sakura and her friends. Sasuke had been the first out the door.

"It's go-time, ladies," Ino proclaimed with a grin.

"Are you sure you've got this?" Tenten seemed concerned.

"Don't you worry, I'm fine!" The pinkette assured, patting her on the head. "All I have to do is show my necklace and I'm good!"

As the four exited the room and headed to the lunch room, Karin caught up to them.

"Good luck, Sak," she whispered, patting her back. "I'll try to catch his attention; shouldn't be too hard."

Sakura nodded and mouthed a 'thank-you' as she rushed past.

They finally got to the double-doors that led to the cafeteria, and once they entered, Sasuke looked up.

His eyes widened and he stood from his chair, his admirers protesting as he rushed towards her.

She quickly showed him the necklace and he hugged her tight, burying his nose in her shoulder.

"You have no idea how frustrating it is when girls won't leave you alone," he muttered.

Sakura laughed. "I have my hunches."

"So am I to assume you are the real Akane?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am," she answered confidently.

"Then I assume you're the one who will fit this shoe." He held up the red slipper from all those weeks ago and she gaped, but nodded quickly.

Everyone in the cafeteria hushed as he bent down on one knee and she found a spot to sit down. Slowly, he took her right shoe off and slipped the heel onto her foot.

There was a moment of silence in the cafeteria when she stood up, her foot staying snug in the shoe.

"It fits!" Karin yelled, and people all around began clapping, while most of Sasuke's fanbase began protesting angrily.

Sasuke took the shoe off and handed her the sandal back, and when he stood up to kiss her, the mask was knocked loose.

"Oh-!" Hinata gasped as the string fell, and so did the mask, exposing her face.

A good portion of the cafeteria gasped and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute..." His eyes narrowed.

Sakura chuckled nervously, taking the mask off. "Yeah... about that... I have something to tell you."

"Which is?" He rose an eyebrow.

Sakura looked over to her friends. Ino slowly nodded.

Carefully, she lifted her hands to the wig and separated it from her scalp. Much to the surprise to the students, she took off the wig cap and shook her short pink hair loose.

Sasuke stood in front of her, frozen, as she grinned sheepishly.

"Guess your suspicions were right," she admitted quietly. "I was Akane the entire time."

He took a step back, his head bowed. Shadows hid his face from view.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked, stepping up to place a hand on his shoulder.

He reacted swiftly, dodging Ino's hand and grabbing Sakura's wrist. He left the shoe, forgotten, on the floor as he dragged her to the roof.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand the secret's out! How will Sasuke react to _this_? Please tell me how I did, and I'll see you later!**


	23. Chapter 23: Confession

**A/N: Whoo! Only one more chapter after this! Seriously, you guys, it's been such a blast going on this adventure with you!**

 **This chapter will be a lot shorter than other ones I've done, but it's also flashback heavy. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke finally stopped running, the door to the rooftop slamming behind him as he stood there, his messy black hair getting tousled in the breeze.

"Sasuke," Sakura began, and his hand twitched. "I know this is a lot to take in, and I know you must be angry that I haven't been honest with you-"

Suddenly, her words died in her throat as he embraced her tightly, one hand going to cradle the back of her head while the other went to her waist.

"...you..." she trailed off and hesitantly hugged him back. "What... are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just hugged tighter.

"Sasuke, you're scaring me," she murmured, stroking his back.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" A ten-year-old Sakura asked him, her bright doe eyes filled with concern.

He set his bag down on the ground and hugged her tightly, the tears slowly dripping down his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" She asked, stroking his back. "Sasuke-kun, you're scaring me."

He lifted his head to look her in the eye, sniffling quietly.

"I... I didn't..." He grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry!"

He began to wail into her chest, repeating himself over and over.

She stared at the top of his head, trying to figure out why he was so sorry.

* * *

Flashback Interrupted

* * *

"I didn't..." he mumbled, lifting his head to look her in the face, "I'm so sorry."

She rose an eyebrow at him. "For what?"

He didn't answer right away, instead resting his forehead on hers and shutting his eyes.

"Sakura," he started, "I don't know how things got so bad between us... but what I do know is that my feelings for you have stayed the same."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Sakura-chan," he hiccupped, letting her wipe his eyes, "I don't know why the bullying got so bad, but I do know that my feelings for you are staying the same!"

* * *

Flashback Interrupted

* * *

A heartbroken expression flashed through her mind, and her eyes narrowed.

He got down on one knee again, holding her hands in his as gently as he could.

"Sakura." His onyx eyes bore into her jade ones. "Do you remember that day, in fourth grade, when I told you that I loved you?"

Her heart flipped when she remembered. "Yes, I always have."

He shut his eyes for a few moments more before looking her full in the face. "Well... like I said back then, my feelings have stayed the same."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"I know it seems like we got off to a bad start this year." He chuckled quietly. "In fact, I remember I said some horrible things to you."

"But I did too," she protested.

He waved it off. "All I want to know is, one, will you forgive me?"

"You know I would." She seemed to be getting choked up.

"And two," his eyes glinted and he opened his arms, "will you accept my feelings and be my girlfriend?"

has crashed unexpectedly. Press any key to restart.

Tears pooled in her eyes, and it took all of Sasuke's self-control not to wipe them away.

She leaned down and hugged him tight, the weight imbalance sending both of them to the floor of the rooftop.

When he got over the inital shock, she whispered with breathy laughter, "Yes."

Caressing her cheek with one hand, he pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Sakura-chan," the boy wailed.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, please don't cry." She pleaded, stroking his back. "You'll make me cry too!"

"Sakura-chan," he continued, holding her hands to his chest, "I love you! And I hate seeing you get hurt like this!"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You what-"

"Please!" He begged, gazing into her eyes. "Do you accept my confession?"

She closed her jade eyes and began laughing, her breath shaky.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I've loved you forever, and I'll continue to love you until the day I die!"

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

 **A/N: As I've said before, this is the second-to-last chapter in High Heels! Please tell me how I did, and I'll see you guys one final time for the final chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! I'm so sorry about the delay (and I'm sorry if it seems short), but I've been pretty busy today. I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _Ehhhh_?" Tenten shouted as Hinata poked her fingers together. "You and Naruto...?!"

"Yes, he did," the Hyuuga heiress smiled bashfully. "He came up to me during lunch and kissed me in front of everyone!"

"And then? And then?" Ino demanded, leaning in.

"And then he gave me a promise ring and asked me to be his... g-girlfriend!" She showed them the cute little ring with both the Uzumaki and Hyuuga symbols on it, and the three girls began screaming in excitement.

"Congratulations, Hinata!" Karin squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, congrats!" Sakura strode up to them, hanging off of Sasuke's arm with a grin.

"Whoa, S-Sakura!" Tenten's jaw dropped. "You? A-And Sasuke...?"

"Yep!" She giggled. "It's official! I'm his girlfriend!"

"Oh my gosh, two confessions in one day!" Ino began fanning herself frantically with a piece of paper. "I legit cannot!"

Sasuke sighed, but turned to the pinkette with a smile. "It seems you have catching up to do."

"Yes, I guess I do." She agreed. She hugged him. "Should I see you after school?"

"Definitely." Sasuke smirked. "Itachi's having the Akatsuki over, and I'll bet Deidara will be dying to know the details."

"Eeeee!" She laughed jovially and gave him a giant kiss. "Thank you! Okay, I'll see you after class, love you!"

A pink flush spread across his cheeks and he smiled softly at her. "I love you too."

As all four of the other girls began aweing over the display, Sasuke left the classroom.

"Oh, wait, I have art next!" Ino gasped, looking at her phone. "Sai's gonna kill me if I'm late! I've gotta go, girls. See you after school!"

"Bye, Ino!" They chorused as she raced out.

"Ooo, someone's in looooooove." Sakura teased.

"I bet you fifty bucks that they'll get together before graduation." Karin held out her hand.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura snorted, grabbing and shaking it firmly. "Well I bet you fifty bucks that they'll get together before Christmas break!"

"You're on!" Karin declared.

Hinata giggled. "Looks like you have your hands full."

Neji walked by, casually kissing Tenten. "Hello, love."

Her face turned bright red and both Karin and Sakura began 'ooooooh'ing.

"Sh-Shut up," she mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

Karin's phone buzzed, and when she checked it she smiled. "Oh, gotta go. Suigetsu wants to figure out a few things with the swimming club. I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure, baby sis." Sakura teased, ruffling her hair. "Go get 'im!"

She blushed but walked out of the room.

* * *

The sun gently shone down on both of their faces as they sat on the bench, Sasuke's arm around the pinkette's shoulders.

She sighed in content. "This has been a crazy year, and it's not even November yet."

"I agree." He hummed in thought as he rested his head against hers. "You know, I was thinking."

"Oh boy, what did I do?" She joked, looking up at him.

He rolled his eyes, but gave her a good-natured smile. "Very funny. I was thinking, I wonder what Gaara's doing here."

"Hm?" She seemed to remember something and nodded. "Oh, yeah, Temari begged him to transfer so that she could better keep an eye on him. Older sisters will be older sisters, I suppose."

"Well, isn't that you with Karin?"

"And here I thought you didn't even know her name!" She faked a gasp of surprise. "I mean, she is my little sister, but I wouldn't beg her to come to my school just so that I can be near her."

"Maybe he's got a past?"

"Who knows." Sakura shrugged. "Oh, hey, have you heard the news about Tsunade-sama?"

"No. What?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Is she taking another 'sick leave' again?"

"No, no, not that." Sakura glared and gently hit him on the shoulder. "Apparently, Jiraiya-sensei is taking her somewhere during Christmas Break."

Both were silent for a few moments.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, I know what you're thinking."

"Oho, do you?" Sakura teased.

"Of course."

She grinned at him, holding out a hand. "Operation Get-Jiraiya-sensei-Together-With-Tsunade-sama-Before-We-Graduate is a go?"

"You bet." The two shook hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi was watching them through the window with a smile.

"Ah, it seems like Sasuke-chan is so happy these days," his mother, Mikoto, crooned as she hugged him from behind. "When will you get a girlfriend, Itachi-chan?"

"Who knows, Mother." He chuckled, turning to hug her properly. "Somehow, I have the nagging feeling that otouto is plotting something..."

He looked to the ceiling as his mother giggled, walking out of the room. _Just what are you planning to do, little brother?_

* * *

 **A/N: The final chapter has concluded! With a plot for a sequel...? Only time will tell!**

 **But seriously, you guys, thank you so much for sticking with me for the two-year-interim it took to create this. For all of the over 15K dedicated readers, serious kudos to you. I've honestly not felt so proud of completing something in a while, but I had you guys at my back all along!**

 **But do tell me if you'd ever want me to publish the sequel! Of course, I can't say I would be able to release it soon, as school is almost here again and I need to get serious about that, but... it's something for me to keep in mind!**

 **Please tell me what you thought of it all, please tell me how I did, please please please tell me if you'd ever want me to publish the sequel, and I'll see you guys in a different book!**


End file.
